


Only Human

by Laenia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Christmas, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Moody Sherlock Holmes, New Year's Eve, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, halloween party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenia/pseuds/Laenia
Summary: Sherlock und John wohnen seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und sind mehr als zufrieden mit ihrer Situation. Gregs Halloween Party und ein Trinkspiel bringen den Frieden in der 221B Baker Street jedoch durcheinander.Spielt nach dem nicht ausgestrahlten Pilot.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Halloweenparty, Alkohol, Musik, gute Stimmung, ein Trinkspiel und ein für John verwirrendes Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine kurze Geschichte zu Halloween schreiben, nachdem ich seit langem mal wieder den Pilot von Sherlock gesehen habe. Ich finde, dass die beiden so viel wärmer und verzwifelter in dem Pilot wirken. Die Geschichte ist dadurch inspiriert, dass ich finde, dass Sherlock im Pilot so verletzlich und Beide so unglaublich in love wirken. 
> 
> Die Geschichte ist etwas länger geworden. Mal schauen wie lange die beiden Idioten brauchen werden, um endlich mal über ihren Schatten zu springen.

“Nein.”

„Ach komm schon.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du die Bedeutung von Nein nicht verstehst John.“

Sherlock wirbelte herum und schaute, den Rücken John zugewandt, aus dem Fenster. John seufzte. Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass Sherlock von der Idee nicht begeistert sein würde. Sherlock war nicht gerade der sozialste Typ. Dennoch hatte Greg sie beide zu seiner Halloween Party eingeladen und obwohl John erst gezögert hatte, war mit der Zeit in ihm die Idee gewachsen, dass es lustig werden könnte. Außerdem braucht er mal Abwechslung von dem hinter Mördern und Spinnern hinterher jagen, misslungen Experimenten in der Küche hinterher zu räumen oder Tee in ihren Sesseln zu trinken. Es würde ihnen Beiden gut tun mal raus zu kommen und andere Leute zu sehen, da war er sich fast sicher. Das Leben in der 221 B Backer Street war aufregend und anscheinend genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Auch wenn ihm sein Mitbewohner manchmal auf die Palme brachte, konnte John nicht leugnen, dass er die letzten Monate genossen hatte. Sie waren komplett anders als er sich es je hätte vorstellen können. Nachdem er aus Afghanistan zurück gekommen war, war er ein Desaster gewesen, depressiv, humpelnd, zurückgezogen und ohne Zukunftsvision. Von einem auf den anderen Tag hatte sich dies jedoch geändert als Sherlock wie ein Wirbelsturm in sein leben gesaust war und alles an seinen richtigen Platz gefegt hatte. Von der ersten Sekunde an hatte dieser komische Mann im Barts Labor ihn verwundert und neugierig gemacht. Es hatte nicht mehr gebraucht als dieses erste Treffen, einen Mord, die Suche nach einem Serienmörder und Johns Rettungsaktion um sicher zu sein, dass er zusammen mit diesem Mann, der schlauer, gerissener und ein größerer Idiot war als je ein Mensch den John jeh getroffen hatte, eine Wohnung mieten wollte um zu sehen welche weiteren Abenteuer auf sie Beide warten würden. Und die folgenden Wochen und Monate hatten ihn nicht enttäuscht. Auch wenn er auf die Körperteile in der Küche und die merkwürdigen Experimente verzichten konnte, so konnte er sich kein anderes Leben mehr vorstellen. Ohne Sherlock würde von nun an jedes Leben langweilig und unbedeutend wirken. Ohne das Adrenalin, die Aufregung, das Unbekannte, das Verwunderliche und Haarsträubende, würde sein Leben wieder so aussehen wie vor ihrem ersten Treffen und allein der Gedanke bereitete ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl. In kürzester Zeit hatte Sherlock das geschafft, was seine Therapeutin lange Zeit versucht hatte. Die Albträume aus dem Krieg suchten ihn nicht mehr heim, denn an der Seite von Sherlock wanderte er selbst wieder über das Schlachtfeld und bekämpfte seine Dämonen.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie regelmäßig dem anderen ihr Leben anvertrauten und sie sich seit acht Monaten eine Wohnung teilten, sollte man meinen, dass sie alles übereinander herausgefunden hatten und sich bestens kannten. Zum Teil stimmte das auch. In der kurzen Zeit hatte sich John an viele Eigenarten von Sherlock gewöhnt und kannte die Bedürfnisse des Anderen. Er konnte sofort erkennen in welcher Stimmung der andere war und welches Verhalten seinerseits in dem jeweiligen Moment am besten war. Bei den Fällen und den Verfolgungsjagden klickte etwas zwischen ihnen, sie brauchten keine Worte um zu verstehen was der andere brauchte. Hin und wieder erfuhr er Kleinigkeiten aus Sherlocks Leben. Dennoch gab es Dinge die er nicht über Sherlock wusste, Momente in denen er nicht einschätzen konnte wer Sherlock eigentlich war. Immer wieder überraschte ihn der Detektiv. Eigentlich wusste John kaum etwas über das Leben des Anderen. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass das was Sherlock behauptete oder vorgab zu sein, nicht ganz stimmte und mehr unter der Oberfläche lag. Genau dieses Unbekannte zog John an und nährte seinen Wunsch hinter die Fassade zu schauen. Das und die Tatsache, dass Sherlock im Gegensatz dazu alles über John und sein Leben wusste. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock in John wahrscheinlich wie in einem offenen Buch las und seine ganze Geschichte wusste, missfiel ihm.

Umso mehr sah er diese Party als Gelegenheit Sherlock von einer anderen Seite kennen zu lernen und ihn aus der Reserve zu locken um etwas über diesen mysteriösen Mann und seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

„Sherlock jeder normale Mensch feiert Halloween und was ist gegen einer Party auszusetzen?“

„Soll ich dir die Definition von Partys geben und du entschiedest selbst was ich an einer Party

auszusetzen habe oder schaffst du es selbst dir diese Frage zu beantworten?“

Entgegnete Sherlock mit ruhiger und dunkler Stimme aber ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ach komm schon. Weißt du es könnte dir sogar Spaß machen. Und es ist Halloween, da feiert man böse Geschichten, Killer und Schurken, also müsste das doch genau dein Tag sein. Sag mir nicht du magst Halloween nicht.“

Nun drehte sich sein Gegenüber, mit wehendem Morgenmantel um und schaute ihn für einen Moment mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und gestürzten Lippen an.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich einen Tag mag an dem die Leute ihre Leidenschaft für das Übernatürliche, Geister, Monster und falsche Geschichten und Märchen, mögen könnte. Es ist einfach ein weiterer Tag an dem die Menschheit beweist wie leichtgläubig und einfälltig sie ist.“

Die Augen verdrehend verzog John die Miene und starrte seinen Gegenüber genervt an. Es war wirklich nicht zu glauben wie unmöglich dieser Mann sein konnte, wie jemand Menschen so sehr verachten konnte. Außer dieser jemand hatte nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht. Johns fragte sich wieder ein mal wie Sherlocks Jugend ausgesehen haben musste.

„Eine Party ist genau das was uns gut tun würde. Komm schon, das ist das was Freunde nun mal machen.“

John legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

„Zugegeben wir machen Dinge die eigentlich niemand zusammen macht und jeder andere würde sich fragen, wie ich es schaffe es mit dir auszuhalten. Aber es kann doch nicht schaden ein Mal was Normales zu machen. So wie Freunde halt.“

Sherlocks Augenbrauen lösten sich und sanken wieder an ihrem Platz. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte es so als wäre sein Gegenüber verwundert. Doch im nächsten Moment verdrehte dieser nur die Augen und entgegnete mit genervter Stimme:

„Hmpf es ist eindeutig, dass ich nun keine andere Wahl habe als mitzukommen, wenn ich dem Genörgel in den nächsten Tagen entkommen will. Ok aber nur zu dieser einen Party, dann ist meine Pflicht erfüllt.“

Sherlock war der einzige Mensch den John kannte, der Party mit Freunden und das Erfüllen einer Pflicht in einem Satz packen konnte und es wie etwas Schlimmes wirken lassen konnte. John war mit der Antwort allerdings mehr als zufrieden.

******

Ein paar Tage später kam John, erfolgreich, mit einer großen Tüte nach Hause und fand einen erstaunt drein blickenden Sherlock auf seinem Sessel sitzend vor. Dieser nickte nur zu den Tüten und schien eine Antwort zu wollen.

„Ich habe die letzten Kleinigkeiten für mein Kostüm besorgt. Willst du wissen was es ist?“ John war dabei seine Tüte abzustellen und sein Kostüm heraus zu ziehen, hielt dann aber inne.

„Nein es wird eine Überraschung. Wie weit bist du schon mit deinem Kostüm?“

„Kostüm?“

Entgegnete Sherlock trocken, stand auf und schritt in die Küche als wäre das Gespräch für ihn damit erledigt.

John ahnte ungutes.

„ Ja dein Kostüm. Für die Party. Jeder trägt ein Kostüm. Du auch.“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„Nein.“

„Aber....“

Weiter kam John nicht denn Sherlock hatte sich direkt vor ihn gestellt und blickte ihn mit durch dringenden Augen und ernster Mine an.

„ Ich habe nachgegeben mit zur Party zu kommen. Das reicht. Ich hab nie eingewilligt ein Kostüm zu tragen. Kostüme sind etwas für dumme Menschen, die nichts vernünftiges mit ihrem Leben anfangen können, Geld verschwenden wollen oder eine Ausrede brauchen um halb nackt draußen herum zu rennen.“

John blinzelte. Warum konnte Sherlock nicht ein Mal etwas machen wie normale Menschen? Wo lag sein Problem mit einem Kostüm? Und warum musste er immer Alles und Jeden beleidigen wenn es nicht zu Sherlocks Meinung passte? Konnte er anderen nicht ein mal ihren Spaß lassen?

„Was ist dein Problem Sherlock? Gott verbiete, dass die Menschen Spaß haben. Wehe du hast mal Spaß. Weißt du, wenn du keine Lust hast auch nur irgendwas mit Menschen zu machen, dann lass es. Dann verbring Halloween alleine zu Hause und erschrecke die Kinder die klingeln kommen. Aber lass mir wenigstens meinen Spaß.“

Johns Stimme war lauter und energischer als gedacht aber manchmal war Sherlocks Art einfach zu viel für ihn. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht mehr und manchmal konnte er nicht umhin zu denken, dass jemand Sherlock mal seine Meinung sagen musste.

Als er jedoch wieder in Sherlock Gesicht sah, dass ihn mit schmalen Lippen und enttäuschten Augen ansah, bereute er seine Worte für einen kurzen Moment. Bis dieser anfing zu sprechen.

„ Ich wollte von Anfang an nicht auf diese Party kommen. Das war deine dumme Idee. Keine Ahnung wie du auf die Idee kommen konntest, dass ich eine dumme Feier mit dummen Menschen gut finden könnte.“

John blinzelte ihn an und griff dann demonstrativ nach seiner Tüte und drehte sich um.

„Gut Sherlock dann tu weiter so als würdest du jeden scheiße finden und als würde dir nichts Spaß machen außer deine Fälle.“

Zu Johns Verwunderung entgegnete dieser nichts, als John sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. In diesem Moment war es ihm allerdings egal und er ließ den Jüngeren ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen im Wohnzimmer zurück, um sich in seinem Zimmer abzureagieren.

Als John später wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat saß Sherlock am Laptop und haute frustriert auf die Tasten.

„Der Laptop kann auch nichts für deine schlechte Laune und deinen Hang dazu nichts spaßiges unternehmen zu wollen.“

„Hmpf.“

Ohne aufzuschauen drückte er weiter herum bis er inne hielt und grinste.

„Oh das ist fantastisch. John großartig. Wir haben einen Fall. Wir müssen sofort los.“

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Sherlock ernst an.

„Fremde Fälle zu lösen und Detektiv zu spielen ist etwas für Leute, die nicht erwachsen werden können. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun.“

Sherlock schaute ihn mit offenen Mund und verwunderten Blick an, dann aber verdrehte er die Augen, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und war ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Wohnung verschwunden. John trat zum Fenster und konnte sehen, wie die große, dunkle Gestalt draußen den Arm hob, elegant in ein Taxi stieg und dann verschwand. Seufzend ging er in die Küche, machte sich einen Tee und lies sich missmutig auf seinen Sessel fallen. Sherlock konnte ein Arsch sein aber das größte Problem war, dass auch John ein Arsch sein konnte. Manchmal war diese Mischung gar nicht gut.

Ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf Johns Lippen als er sich auf seinen Sessel zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Zumindest hatte er jetzt einen ruhigen Abend, während Sherlock durch die Straßen rennen musste. Wahrscheinlich duckte sich dieser gerade hinter eine Mülltonne oder kletterte aufs Dach eines Hauses. Oder er stahl gerade ein Moorrad und brauste in einem engen Lederanzug über die Straßen bis er die Mörder eingeholt hatte, von seinem Motorrad springend und einen nach dem anderen außer Gefecht setztend. Vielleicht war er aber auch gerade umringt von bösen Typen, die ihn zusammen schlugen, weil er etwas Dummes gesagt hatte, vielleicht lag er gerade blutend auf dem Boden.

„Verdammt.“

Energisch stellte John mit einem lauten Klirren die Tasse auf den Tisch und griff genervt nach seinem Handy.

<< Wo bist du?>>

<< Paddington Old Cemtetry. SH >>

John sprang auf und war bereits an der Wohnungstür angekommen.

<< Hast du deine wichtigen Sachen erledigt und bist nun bereit dich auf mein Niveau herab zu

lassen? SH >>

John verdrehte die Augen und haute unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf sein Display.

<< Willst du überhaupt dass ich komme oder bist du extra ein Arsch damit ich wegbleibe? >>

<< Ja SH >>

<< Sorry. SH >>

John verdrehte die Augen aber lächelte.

<< Dir sei vergeben aber nur wenn du auf diese dumme Party kommst. >>

<< Beile dich. Komm durch den kleinen Eingang und sei leise. Ich finde dich schon. SH >>

John packte lächelnd sein Handy weg, sprintete in sein Zimmer, griff nach Jacke und konnte das schöne Gefühl des anfangenden Adrenalins in seinen Adern fühlen, wenn er daran dachte gleich an Sherlocks Seite an einem Tatort zu stehen, durch London zu jagen und ihm bei seinen Überlegungen zuzuhören.

****

John stand vor Gregs Haustür und klingelte. Er hatte vor der Party noch schnell etwas erledigen müssen und sich auf der Fahrt im Taxi umgezogen. Mit Sherlock hatte er vereinbart, dass sie sich auf der Party treffen würden und dass Sherlock bitte nicht vor der Tür warten solle, da sich John verspäten würde. Jetzt wo er vor der Tür stand war sich John nicht mehr ganz so sicher ob dies eine gute Idee gewesen war. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sherlock war schon da und hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass alle in einer schlechten Stimmung waren oder Sherlock hatte es als Möglichkeit gesehen sich aus sein Versprechen heraus zu winden und nicht zur Party kommen zu müssen. John seufzte und war sich nicht sicher welche der beiden Varianten schlimmer war.

Greg öffnete die Tür und John wurde sofort in die warme, von Musik getränkte Luft getaucht. Greg strahlte in freudig an und zog ihn am Arm nach Innen. Offensichtlich war dieser in bester Stimmung.

„ Na da bist du ja endlich. Oh oder sollte ich sagen....“

Lestrade ließ ihn los, richtete sich vor ihm auf und salutierte.

„Ein Ehre sie zu sehen Captain Watson.“

Beide fielen in ein angenehmes, unbeschwertes Lachen.

„Ebenfalls nettes Outfit Greg.“

Während John sich für das Offensichtliche, ein Soldaten Outfit, entschieden hatte, hatte sich Lestrade in einen Zombie verwandelt.

„Wo hast du denn unseren Detektiv gelassen?“

„Ist er noch nicht hier?“

Verwundert und besorgt sah sich John um. Doch bevor Greg antworten konnte hatten diesen bereits zwei Männer, die John nicht kannte, unterm Arm gegriffen und ihn in Richtung Wohnzimmer gezerrt. John beschloss in die Küche zu gehen und sich erst ein Mal einen Drink zu machen um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es waren einige Leute da die er noch nie gesehen hatte, ein Paar die er flüchtig von ihren Besuchen auf der Wache kannte und dann waren da noch die üblichen Verdächtigen: Donovan und Anderson. Anderson trug eine enge Polizei Uniform, bei der offensichtlich war, dass es keine richtige Polizeiuniform war und Donovan war eine besessene Krankenschwester.

In der Küche traf er auf eine kleine Gruppe die er vom Sehen her kannte und grüßte mit einem Lächeln und Kopfnicken was diese erwiderten. Er griff nach einem Pappbecher und füllte sie mit der roten Blutbowle. Zögernd nahm er einen Schluck aber sie schmeckte tatsächlich gut. Allerdings auch sehr stark. Gepaart mit den Früchten die sich darin befanden sollte er nicht zu viel davon trinken. Noch zu bildhaft waren die Erinnerungen an vergangene Partys und Früchtebowlen, die in einem Drama geendet hatten. Es war immer spaßig gewesen aber heute wollte er sich nicht daneben benehmen, anscheinend brachten Bowlen eine Seite in ihm zum Vorschein, die er nicht unbedingt hier vor der halben Polizeiwache heraushängen lassen wollte. Besonders nicht da er nicht wusste, wer hier zu wem gehörte und mit wem er was machen konnte. Wenn doch nur Sherlock hier gewesen wäre. Er hätte ihm bestimmt alle kleinsten Geheimnisse von jedem hier erzählen können. Das wäre bestimmt lustig geworden. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge wandern. Allerdings vergeblich. Sherlock war nicht zu sehen und würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht auftauchen und Greg war ebenfalls verschwunden. Also entschied er sich das beste aus der Situation zu machen, einfach etwas trinken, mit ein paar Leuten sprechen und die Stimmung genießen. Während er in der Küche stand, führte er flüchtigen Smalltalk mit den Leuten die vorbei kamen um ihre Becher nachzufüllen. Dabei bemerkte John wie eine junge Frau immer wieder an ihnen vorbeilief und ihn eindringlich ansah. John war kurz daran sie zu fragen was das sollte, als sie plötzlich stolperte, wie John vermutete nicht versehentlich, und sich an seiner Militärjacke festhielt.

„Oh verzeihen sie Leutnant. Das sollte kein Angriff gewesen sein.“

Sie lächelte ihn an und strich sich schüchtern ihr langes, schwarzes Haar hinter die Ohren. John konnte nicht umher zu erkennen, dass sie hübsch war. Sie hatte langes, leicht gewelltes Haar, war groß und schlank und trug ein dunkles, etwas knappes Nonnenkostüm, das für eine Nonne auch eigentlich viel zu eng saß und sich stark von ihrer weißen Haut abhob.

„Sie können mich John nennen und es sei ihnen verziehen.“

Auch wenn John klar war wie billig das war, war er doch froh jemanden auf der Party kennen zu lernen und vielleicht konnte man sich ganz nett mir unterhalten oder sie konnte ihn etwas unter den Leuten vorstellen, da Greg nirgends zu finden war.

„Sue. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Leutnant John. Gehörst du auch zu Gregs Reviergruppe?“

„ Ehm nein nicht so wirklich aber ich kenne Greg von...ehm... Einsätzen.“

„Oh Ok endlich mal jemand der auch nicht alle kennt. Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Greg. Wir kennen uns quasi seit ich im Kindergarten war. Damals hat er immer mit meinem Bruder gespielt aber irgendwann durfte ich dann auch mit den großen Jungs spielen.“

Sue zwinkerte lachend und John sah sie erstaunt an.

„ Nicht so. Greg und ich waren immer nur gute Freunde. Wie Geschwister. Er ist der große Bruder den ich mir immer gewünscht habe.“

„Ich dachte dein Bruder hätte mit Greg gespielt also hast du doch einen Bruder.“

„Das Verhältnis von mir und meinem Bruder wurde, nachdem ich in die Grundschule kam, immer schlechter und dann ist er von zu Hause abgehauen und nie wieder gekommen.“

„Oh.“

John wusste nicht was er sagen sollte aber das schien die junge Frau nicht zu stören. Sie stieß ihren Becher gegen Johns und wackelte mir ihren Augenbrauen während sie sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte und ihren Becher leerte. Überrascht und ohne nachzudenken leerte auch John seinen Becher. Sue war wirklich hübsch und hatte etwas Offenes und Warmes an sich, wenn er in ihre blass blau, grauen Augen schaute. So wie er sie einschätzte könnte es eine schnelle Nummer sein, sie würden sicher Spaß haben. Jedoch sie war nicht der Schlag von Frau mit dem es John lange aushalten würde. Sie mochte vielleicht ganz witzig sein aber auch irgendwie uninteressant. Er war unsicher ob er dafür in Stimmung war. Seine wilderen Tage lagen eigentlich hinter ihm und für Spaß und Abwechslung hatte er eigentlich Sherlock und die Serienmörder. Gegen etwas Zweisamkeit und Spaß auf einer Party war ja eigentlich nichts auszusetzen. Er lächelte sie an und lies dann seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, überlegend wie was er sagen konnte. Dann wanderte sein Blick flüchtig auf die Haustür, die Greg gerade öffnete. Sein Blick war bereits weiter gewandert aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Gestalt an der Tür im vertraut vorgekommen war. Tatsächlich trat im nächsten tatsächlich Sherlock, etwas unwohl und widerwillig dreinblickend, die Wohnung. John grinste und entschuldigte sich bei Sue, um auf Greg und Sherlock hinzuzutreten.

Mit großen Augen und offenen Mund stand er vor Sherlock.

„Sherlock du bist tatsächlich gekommen und du hast dich verkleidet? Was ist aus Kostüme sind dumm geworden?“

Sherlocks Verkleidung war vielleicht nicht besonders aufwendig aber er hatte sich tatsächlich verkleidet und er sah gut aus. Also das Kostüm sah gut aus. Sherlock trug ein, für ihn ungewöhnliches, weites Hemd, das nur lose und schief vor seiner Brust zugeknöpft war und erstaunlich viel Haut zeigte. Das Hemd war zerknittert und mit blutigen Fingerspuren und Sprenkeln übersät. Dazu trug er eine enge, zerrissene Hose und weiße Schuhe, die ebenfalls eine blutige Sohle hatten. Sein Haar war zerzaust und an seinem Hosenbund hingen Messer, Klingen und Fesseln.

Bevor Sherlock jedoch antworten konnte lief Anderson an ihnen vorbei, lehnte sich zu Sherlock und grunzte:

„Ahhh sind wir nun doch dazu über gegangen die wahre Seite zu zeigen. Hey Donovan schau mal der Psycho hat sich als Killer „verkleidet“.“

Sally reagierte nicht. Dafür aber Greg der Anderson am Arm faste.

„Du wirst dich benehmen Anderson. Verstanden? Wir sind hier zum Feiern, nicht zum Streiten. Wenn es dir nicht passt dann stell dich wo anders hin.“

John sah wie Sherlock Greg verwundert ansah und ihn dann lächelnd dankend zunickte.

„ Ich bin so froh, dass ihr hier seit.“

Greg schlug ihnen fröhlich auf den Rücken.

„Holt euch was zu trinken und kommt dann tanzen. Ich mach die Musik etwas lauter.“

Damit war Greg auch schon wieder verschwunden. John schaute zu Sherlock und dieser sah ihn fragend zurück an.

„Was?“

„ Nichts. Ich bin nur überrascht dass du gekommen bist und dann auch noch mit einer guten Verkleidung.“

„ Bitte John, ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich mein Wort halte wenn ich es gebe.“

Sherlock sah tatsächlich ein bisschen beleidigt aus oder es wirkte nur so, da er generell etwas unwohl und schlecht gelaunt aussah.

„ Dein Kostüm sieht gut aus. Gut gemacht, ich bin stolz.“

Versuchte ihn John aufzuheitern.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn du dich hinablassen kannst mit zu meinen Fällen zu kommen, dann schaffe ich es auch mich auf euer Niveau zu lassen und mich zu verkleiden.“

Jetzt grinste auch Sherlock.

„ Pfff....“

Noch bevor John etwas erwidern konnte kam Sue zusammen mit einer Freundinnen zu ihnen. Die Rothaarige hackte sich unter Sherlocks Arm. John zog scharf die Luft ein und sein Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen Sherlocks Gesicht und der jungen Frau hin und her. Er wollte etwas sagen um schlimmeres zu verhindern aber er wusste nicht was und so beschloss er erst ein Mal abzuwarten. Was wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee war, denn Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich genervt als er sie anschaute und er grunzte mit dunkler, abweisender Stimme.

„Na auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Mann den du nach einer Nacht betrügen kannst? Grad mal ein Tag her und schon über die Trennung hinweg?“

Die junge Frau sah ihn verwundert an, ließ ihn los, baute sich dann vor ihm auf und wollte etwas sagen. Das war wie üblich Johns Stichwort. Er sprang zwischen die Beiden, drehte Sherlock um und zog ihm am Arm in die Küche, wo momentan niemand zu sein schien. Am Tresen angekommen holte er noch einen Becher, füllte ihn und reichte ihn Sherlock.

„Was sagst du wir haben einen netten Drink und du erzählst mir wer die Leute hier sind. Ich kenne kaum jemaden und ich bin mir sicher du kannst mir eine bessere Auskunft geben als alle anderen hier.“

Sherlock sah zweifelnd in seinen Becher aber John stoß mit ihm an und trank. Als Sherlock sich nicht bewegt stoß er ihm in die Seite und nickte befürwortend zu seinem Becher. Zurückhaltend trank dieser.

„Also schieß los. Was kannst du mir über die Gruppe dort hinten erzählen?“

Während Sherlock in seinen üblichen Wortschwall, seine Beobachtungen schilderte, merkte John wie dieser sich immer mehr zu entspannen schien, sich lässig an den Tresen lehnte und die Anspannung aus Sherlocks Gesicht verschwand und einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck wich. John sah ihn während seinen Ausführungen an und bewunderte wie viel ihm Sherlock tatsächlich erzählen konnte. Hin und wieder wandte sich Sherlocks Kopf zu John und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann wandte sich John, sich ertappt fühlend, ab und schüttete ihnen schnell Bowle nach. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kannte er die Lebensgeschichte von jedem hier im Raum, wusste wer mit wem geschlafen hatte aber hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie die Leute hießen. Zu Johns Zufriedenheit wirkte Sherlock nun ziemlich entspannt und in guter Laune, was entweder am Alkohol oder an der Tatsache liegen konnte, dass Sherlock mit seinen Fähigkeiten hatte angeben können und dafür wie immer von John Bewunderung erfuhr. John konnte nichts dagegen tun. Auch wenn er sich mittlerweile immer mehr an Sherlock und seine Eigenarten gewöhnte, so schien er sich nie an die Genialität und die Fähigkeiten des anderen zu gewöhnen. Nie könnte John diese als nicht bewundernswert und außergewöhnlich ansehen.

Bis jetzt lief sein Plan Sherlock unter Alkohol zu setzen und in gute Stimmung zu bringen ganz gut. Die Vorstellung den Detektiv betrunken zu sehen löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus. Er fragte sich wie der andere sein würde. Entweder würde Sherlock noch schlimmer sein als sonst oder es würde eine umgänglichere Seite in ihm hervor bringen. Vielleicht würde er seine Maske fallen lassen und mehr von sich zeigen, wie er es in ganz seltenen Fällen für einen kurzen Moment bereits getan hatte.

„So damit hab ich dir alles über jeden erzählt John. Na los halt dich nicht mit deinem Kommentar zurück wie brillant das war.“

John lachte laut:

„Haha Sherlock ich denke, dass das hier eine einfache Übung für dich war, nicht so brillant und faszinierend wie deine Schlüsse über Leichen, die weniger Aussagekräftig sind als lebende, betrunkene Menschen.“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen aber lachte ebenfalls.

„Wenn du meinst. Dein aufmerksamer und durchdringender Blick während meinen Ausführungen hat sowieso genug für sich gesprochen.“

John spürte wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg und er wollte protestieren, allerdings kam ihm Greg dazwischen.

„Ahhh hier versteckt ihr euch also. Na was sind denn das für Manieren, sich so abzusondern. Das hast du von deinem Bruder Sherlock. Na los kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer.“

Sherlocks geschockter Blick mit irritierten zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und leicht zusammengekniffenen Mund traf Greg. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte schob sie Greg energisch ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Gruppe Menschen zu die zu der lauten Musik, rhythmisch und ungehalten tanzten. Die blechernen Techno Beats dröhnten über das Gelächter und die geschrienen Gespräche hinweg. Zu Johns Grauen teilte sich dir Gruppe und sie wurden quasi wie ein Sog in sie hinein gezogen. Um nicht komisch zu wirken versuchte sich John mit der Gruppe im Beat zu bewegen aber um das hier wirklich genießen zu können hätte er einige Becher mehr gebraucht. Ein Blick zu Sherlock verriet ihm, dass dieser dies hier überhaupt nicht mehr lustig fand. Dieser stand nämlich wie versteinert, mit kalter Miene und verschränkten Augen, einen Ausweg suchend, wie ein Felsen in der Mitte. Der Anblick hellte Johns Laune jedoch etwas auf und als die Musik wechselte und Greg anscheinend zu den 70ern und 80ern übergegangen war, packte auch John das Tanzfieber. Als er sich etwas engagierter bewegte und Sherlock an den Armen packte um ihn zu lockern versuchte, sah ihn dieser nur entgeistert an. Da John jedoch nicht locker lies löste sich dieser aus seiner Starre und begann im Beat zu tanzen. Und zwar richtig. Es war unverkennbar, dass Sherlock Rhythmus im Blut hatte und wusste wie man sich bewegte. Sherlocks Körperhaltung und aufrechter Blick ließen John wundern ob Sherlock ein geübter Tänzer in den klassischen Tänzen war. Dies war jedoch nicht das Verwunderlichste, das Wundersamste war, dass Sherlock wusste wie man auf einer Party tanzte und dies auch noch mehr als gut hinbekam. Elegant bewegte er seine Beine und Hüften und wusste, wie seine Arme diese begleiten konnten. Ohne es zu merken verharrte John in seinen Bewegungen. Sherlock schien zu fliegen und es war John unmöglich seinen Blick abzuwenden. Bedauerlicherweise war dies allerdings schnell vorbei, da Sherlock diese Taktik anscheinend benutzt hatte um aus Johns Griff zu kommen und sich in Richtung des Randes der tanzenden Meute zu bewegen. Erst überlegte John ihm nachzugehen aber dann gesellten sich Sue und ihre Freundin zu ihm und er beschloss einfach etwas Spaß zu haben und Sherlock sein Ding machen zu lassen.

Etliche Lieder und einige Tropfen Schweiß später bahnte sich auch John seinen Weg an den Rand, sichtlich erschöpft und nach etwas zu trinken verlangend. In der Küche stürzte er gierig ein Becher Wasser hinunter bevor er sich wieder Bowle ein schüttelte und seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen lies, nach Sherlock suchend. Als er ihn nicht fand befürchtete er schon, dass dieser gegangen sein könnte als er das Gespräch zweier Typen mit anhörte.

„Ha der Typ war ein totaler Freak.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen aber lustig war er schon. Stimmt es eigentlich was er über dich gesagt hat? Also das mit dem Geld?“

„WAS? Nein! Ich hab doch gesagt das war ein Freak, keine Ahnung woher der das plötzlich hatte.“

„Hmm es hat sich logisch angehört und es war ein nettes Gespräch auf dem Balkon.“

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute John ihnen nach. An sich hörte sich es so an als hätten sie mit Sherlock gesprochen. Allerdings verwunderte ihn die Tatsache, dass von einem netten Gespräch die Rede war. Dennoch machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Balkon und tatsächlich, auf dem spärlich beleuchteten Balkon konnte er das weiße Hemd des über die Brüstung gebeugten Detektivs erkennen. Als er zu ihm nach draußen trat fluchte er. Die Luft war eisig kalt im Vergleich zu der stickigen Luft in der Wohnung, der Sauerstoff raubte ihm den Atem und die Kälte ließ ihn sofort auskühlen. Nach einigen Liedern war John warm geworden und so hatte er seine Jacke und seine Mütze ausgezogen und unachtsam an den Rand geworfen. Jetzt stand er nur im engen Top bekleidet draußen und wünschte sich seine Jacke zurück. Trotzdem lehnte er sich mit seinem Rücken und den Arm an der Brüstung, neben Sherlock und hielt ihn seinen Becher hin. Dieser schaute ihn kurz an, nahm den Becher und trank einen Schluck.

„ Man ist das kalt. Stehst du schon die ganze Zeit hier draußen?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Etwas kalt aber dafür mit weniger dummen betrunkenen Menschen.“

John verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond schien voll auf sie hinab. Kein Wunder dass es so kalt war.

„Schön oder?“

Flüsterte Sherlock fast unhörbar. Als Johns verwunderter Blick zu dem anderen schnellte, schaute dieser weiterhin in den Himmel. John hatte das Gefühl ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen zu können.

„ Ja.“

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Mund aus.

„Da fragt man sich ob es auf den anderen Planeten genau so primitive Menschen gibt oder ob diese weiter entwickelt sind.“

Sherlocks Stimme hatte nichts gehässiges wie sonst, sondern eher etwas verwundertes, neugieriges.

„Freut mich trotzdem, dass du mitgekommen bist und wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast du dich nett mit zwei Leuten unterhalten?“

Sherlock sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wenn man unter nett versteht, dass sie sich über mich lustig gemacht haben, nachdem ich dem einen versucht habe zu verdeutlichen, dass der andere ihn im Buisness mit einer hohen Geldsumme betrogen hat und sie mir das nicht geglaubt haben, weil sie schon so betrunken waren und ihr dummes Gelaber sogar mich amüsiert hat.“

„Ha du warst amüsiert. Siehst du Partys sind nicht immer langweilig.“

„Tzzz.“

Sherlock schloss seine Augen bevor er wieder in den Himmel blickte. John musste seine Zähne aufeinander pressen um nicht mit ihnen zu klappern so kalt war es.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“

Wieder zuckte Sherlock nur mit den Achseln.

„Wie ich schon sagte, dass ist nur Transport.“

Seufzend entgegnete John:

„Aber wenn dein „Transport“ einfriert, dann kann er dich auch nicht mehr transportieren und was macht dein bewundernswertes Hirn dann, wenn es in einem eingefrorenen Körper gefangen ist?“

Darauf erntete er von Sherlock einen Blick, den dieser allen Menschen zuwarf, wenn er ihre Aussagen besonders idiotisch fand, bevor seine Gesichtszüge jedoch weicher wurden und dieser in ein leichtes Lachen fiel

„Da hast du tatsächlich, ausnahmsweise ein mal Recht John.“

Sherlock griff neben sich und reichte John seinen Mantel.

„ Wenn du den doch mithast warum...? Nein sag nichts, ich frag gar nicht. Danke.“

John nach dem Mantel und legte ihn sich über die Schultern. Dieser war zwar bereits kalt aber es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an seine nackte Haut von der kalten Luft zu schützen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er Sherlocks eindringlichen Blick, der ihn zu studieren schien aber als John seinen Blick zu dem anderen wandern ließ, wandte dieser den Blick wieder gen Himmel.

„ Warum hasst du Partys und Kostüme so?“

„ Bist du schon so betrunken? Ich denke nicht dass ich diese Frage beantworten muss, klar ist...“

„Nein ich meine was ist passiert, dass du sie so sehr hasst?“

Sherlocks Worte blieben in der Luft hängen und während sich ihre Blicke trafen schloss dieser seinen Mund, seine Mundwinkel sackten nach unten und in seinen Augen flackerten unliebsame Erinnerungen, die seine Stirn in Falten legten. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas weiches, ein Ausdruck als wäre er überrascht oder dankbar, dass jemand erkannte, dass seine Gehässigkeit aus einem Grund da war und nicht weil Sherlock ein schlechter Mensch war, so wie es alle anderen dachten. John schaute ihn geduldig, mit einem bestärkenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Er kannte Sherlock gut genug um zu wissen, wann man ihn nicht weiter drängen sollte und man nur mit Geduld etwas erreichen konnte.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, die sich wie eine kleine Ewigkeit anfühlten seufzte dieser und setzte eine spöttische Miene auf.

„Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich einen Grund brauchte um Partys zu hassen. Schon als Kind war ich schlauer als die anderen.“

Er verstummte kurz, etwas schien sich in dem anderen zu regen.

„Was anscheinend genau das Problem war. Wenn du schlauer bist als alle anderen und dann zu einer Party gehst voll mit Leuten die dich nicht mögen, im Glauben du hättest ein Rätsel lösen müssen um den Dresscode für das Kostüm herauszufinden, was jedoch anscheinend niemand anderes gedacht hatte und diese zu dumm sind um die Genialität deiner Verkleidung zu verstehen, dann lernt man schnell, dass es keinen Spaß macht mit dummen Menschen zu feiern. Und das war erst der Anfang...“

Aber er sprach nicht weiter und schaute diesmal konzentriert, interessiert auf die Brüstung hinunter und spielte mit seinen langen Fingern an dem Metall. Johns Herz ächzte bei dem Gedanken an einen kleinen, lockigen Sherlock, der inmitten einer lachenden Gruppe Kinder stand und nicht verstand, warum diese lachten, einen schlaksigen, bleichen Teenager der alleine in den Gängen der Schule umherwanderte und nicht verstand, warum alle so langsam waren und wozu er da sein musste, wenn er den Stoff eh schon auswendig konnte, einen großen, eleganten jungen Mann der am Rand der Collage Partys stand und sich fragte was mit der Welt und den Leuten falsch war. John zwang sich die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Eindeutig machte ihn der Alkohol unnötig sentimental und er kämpfte den Klos im Hals zurück. Dennoch legte er eine Hand auf die weiße, kalte Schulter des anderen und seine Fingerspitzen berührten die weiche, kalte Haut des anderen, da dessen Hemd bei der bereits etwas unkoordinierten Bewegung zur Seite gerutscht war. Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück und erntete einen fragenden Blick.

„Hergott Sherlock du bist eisig kalt. Wir gehen jetzt sofort rein.“

Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und zog den verwunderten anderen hinter sich in die Wohnung. Die Luft von Drinnen, oder besser gesagt der nicht vorhandene Sauerstoff, lies John nach Luft schnappen und auch Sherlock stieß einen angewiderten Laut aus.

John schubste Sherlock in Richtung Küche, wo dieser unbeteiligt an der Spüle lehnte während John in den Schränken suchte und dann zwei Shottgläsern und Rum neben Sherlock stellte und ihm ein Volles hinhielt.

„ Ich denke nicht John.“

„Oh ich denke schon Sherlock. Wir beide feiern jetzt. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal ein bisschen auflockerst und wir Spaß haben.“

„Ich habe Spaß bei den Fällen die wir lösen.“

Murmelte Sherlock etwas beleidigt, nahm dann aber das Glas, weil John ihn breit grinsend dieses direkt unter die Nase hielt.

John stieß an und kippte sich das berennende, wärmende Zeug hinunter.

„Ah schon gleich wärmer.“

John schüttete ihnen wieder ein aber diesmal sah Sherlock ihn angewidert und widerwillig an.

„Ich werde das nicht noch ein mal trinken.“

„Na gut dann spielen wir ein Spiel. Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen und Aufgaben und wer nicht antworten will oder die Aufgabe machen will, der muss einen Schott trinken.“

Sherlock sah erst nicht begeistert aus aber dann hellte seine Miene auf und er schmunzelte, was John wiederum nun etwas beunruhigte. Vielleicht war es für ihn doch keine so kluge Idee so ein Spiel mit dem wohl überlegensten und klügsten Mann zu spielen den er je getroffen hatte.

„Gut John. Ich lasse dir den Vortritt wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du gegen mich spielen willst.“

Sherlock beugte sich zu ihm nach unten, sah ihm mit schiefen Grinsen und funkelnden Augen an und stoß dann ihre Gläser zusammen. John schluckte während sich Sherlock wieder aufrichtete, ihn erwartungsvoll anschauend. Angestrengt dachte er nach wie er Sherlock in die Falle locken sollte. Solle er gleich anfangen schwierige Aufgaben und Fragen zu stellen, damit dieser erst ein Mal trank und dann schnell die lustigen Aufgaben und Fragen beantwortete oder sollte er leicht anfangen um Sherlock ins Erfüllen und Beantworten zu locken damit dieser das bei den schwierigeren auch tat. Andererseits wer wusste schon was Sherlock alles tun würde um ein Spiel nicht zu verlieren und John unter den Tisch zu trinken. Es sei denn....

„ Siehst du die Frau da drüben. Bekomme ihre Nummer.“

Sherlock lächelte siegessicher.

„Ah warte. Ohne ihr Handy zu stehlen oder anders ihre Nummer zu erraten. Du musst fragen. Nett fragen. Sie muss dich mögen und ein Treffen mit dir wollen.“

Scheinbar schien der Größere zu überlegen, dann verzog er jedoch sein Gesicht und schüttete die Flüssigkeit herunter.

„ Ha hab dich!“

„Pfff das war mir die Mühe nicht wert. Und vielleicht versuche ich dich auch einfach nur herein zu legen.“

Sherlock grinste ihn wieder mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an und zwinkerte.

„ Gut. Spielen wir. Du bist dran.“

John nickte herausfordernd.

„Die Gruppe dort hinten. Finde heraus wer mit einem falschen Date hier ist um nicht dumm dazustehen.“

„Sherlock.“

John verdrehte die Augen.

„Das soll ein lustiges Spiel sein und nicht einer deiner Fälle.“

„Für mich wäre es lustig zu sehen wie du es versuchst.“

„Hmpf.“

John kippte ebenfalls sein Glas hinunter.

„Ok so wird das nichts. Etwas einfacher. Dreht sich die Sonne um die Erde oder die Erde um die Sonne?“

Jetzt lehnte sich John etwas zu Sherlock, zwinkerte und lächelte schief.

Stöhnend verdrehte Sherlock die Augen.

„Ah das schon wieder. John was macht es für einen Unterschied?“

Sherlock schwieg kurz.

„Erde um Sonne.“

„Ha glücklich Geraten.“

„Gar nicht wahr. Ok woran erkennt man, dass jemand Selbstmord begangen hat und nicht umgebracht wurde?.“

John sah den anderen fassungslos mit offenen Mund an.

„Du bist unmöglich Sherlock.“

John schenkte sich ein und leerte sein Glas, bevor er sich fordernd an Sherlock richtete:

„ Trink dein Glas aus.“

„Warum du hast noch keine Frage oder Aufgabe gestellt.“

„Doch. Meine Aufgabe für dich ist, dass du dein Glas austrinkst. Du kannst auch zwei nehmen wenn du willst.“

John verschränkte die Arme aber Sherlock befolgte seine Anweisungen.

„Gut wenn du so spielen willst. Dann trinke drei.“

„Nein Sherlock das machen wir nicht. Das ist Kindergarten. Ich hab als erstes die Idee gehabt also ist das mein Punkt. Du denkst dir jetzt schön was eigenes aus.“

John merkte bereits wie sich langsam der Alkohol bemerkbar machte. Er war noch gut dabei aber er sollte jetzt etwas langsam machen mit den Shotts damit sein Körper mit dem Verarbeiten hinterher kam. Wie viel Sherlock wohl vertrug? Er war zwar größer aber dafür hatte John ihn noch nie trinken gesehen, außer mal ein Glas Wein.

„ Mh John.“

„Ja?“

Sherlock sah etwas verloren aus. Aber dies konnte natürlich auch nur ein Trick sein.

„Was sind typische Aufgaben die man Freunden auf Partys stellt bei so etwas?“

John lachte laut, fand dann aber dass diese Aussage nicht so lustig doch nicht so lustig und eigentlich eher traurig war.

„ Sorry. Ehm keine Ahnung. Etwas Lustiges halt. Worüber die anderen lachen können aber das nicht zu peinlich ist für den der das tun muss. Zumindest solange bis alle bereits ordentlich einen im Tee haben. Dann tendieren die Aufgaben und Fragen....ehm... nun ja du weißt schon...“

Er sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an aber dieser schien ihm überhaupt nicht folgen zu können und schaute ihn fragend an. Hergott John hatte einiges mit ihm aufzuholen was Sherlock verpasst zu haben schien. Aber jetzt war er ja da und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Sherlocks Leben jetzt besser werden würde und er alles aufholen konnte.

„Ach einfach persönliche Fragen oder halt verrückte Aufgaben die einfach sind aber peinlich.“

Wie zu Hölle erklärte man jemanden was Leute auf Partys unter Freunden machten, der weder Freunde hatte noch jemals auf Partys ging, geschweige denn solche Spiele mochte. Wobei vielleicht wusste Sherlock einfach noch nicht, dass er Gefallen an solchen Spielen haben konnte, weil er es noch nie ausprobiert hatte.

An Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck erkannte John, dass dieser angestrengt nachdachte und genau analysierte was eine angemessene Frage sein würde um John am besten zu schlagen.

„Stell dich in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und strippe.“

„W...Was?!“

Entgeistert starrte John den anderen an. Hatte er sich verhört? Dieser sah ihn jedoch ernst und ruhig an.

„Was denn? So wie du es erklärt hast und bei der Betrachtung der andern Gäste, schien das eine Aufgabe zu sein, die man bei so einem Spiel stellt. Peinlich, leicht und dumm.“

John fuhr sich fassungslos mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte.

„Timing Sherlock. Das ist die Art von Aufgabe die man stellt wenn man schon betrunkener ist.“

„Oh.“

Nun schien der Groschen bei ihm gefallen zu sein.

„Gut dann trinke bis du betrunken genug bist.“

„Was?!“

Wieder schaute John entgeistert zu dem andern.

„ Jetzt hör auf so viel nachzudenken wie du das Spiel gewinnen kannst und was richtig ist. Entspann dich mal und hab Spaß.“

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Sherlock verwirrt und enttäuscht zu sein, dann kippte er aber zu Johns Verwunderung seinen Schott runter und nickte.

„Gut mache 30 Liegestütze.“

Das war eigentlich eine ganz angemessene Aufgabe. John war sich nur nicht sicher ob er jetzt Lust dazu hatte und vor allem war er sich nicht sicher ob er noch dazu in der Lage war. Schließlich wollte er sich auch nicht blamieren. Andererseits war es doch nur Sherlock. Also stellte er sein Glas ab, legte den Mantel ab und begab sich auf den Boden. Stellte die Arme und Beine auf, brachte Spannung in seinen Bauch und begann seine Arme zu beugen und sein Körper nach Oben und Unten zu bewegen. Die ersten Armbeugen waren überraschender Weise sehr einfach. Er hatte gedacht es würde ihm schwerer fallen. Bei der 17. Liegestütze merkte er das leichte Brennen in seinen Armen, ihm wurde warm. Bei der 22. spürte er das Brennen deutlicher und nun auch in seinem Bauch, ebenso fühlte er wie Sherlocks Blick ihn durchstach. Nie im Leben würde er ihm diese Genugtuung geben. Weiter. Bei 26. war er sich sicher, dass er das nicht schaffen würde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und Atmete scharf ein. Soldat. Weiter. 28. Seine Arme zitterten und nun wurden auch seine Beine schwer. Sein Rücken sackte nach unten. Stoßartig atmete er durch den Mund aus. Nein er konnte vor Sherlock nicht als Schwächling dastehen. 29. Atmen. Weiter. 30. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen stieß er sich nach Oben und ließ sich dann auf seine Knie fallen. Bevor er sich schwer atmend aber triumphierend grinsend aufstellte. Sherlock fixierte ihn stumm, senkte dann seinen Blick und leerte ohne etwas zu sagen seinen nächsten Schott.

„Uh langsam Darling, du weißt noch gar nicht was du gleich durchstehen musst nach der Tortur, die ich übrigens bravourös gemeistert habe. Na warst du beeindruckt?“

John zwinkerte ihn zu, mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd.

„ Gut du bist dran Sherlock. Tanz.“

„Was?!“

Jetzt sah Sherlock ihn entgeistert an.

„Jetzt tu nicht so. Ich hab gesehen, dass du einige Moves drauf hast. Los ab auf die Tanzfläche und tanz. Hab Spaß mit mir.“

John lachte. Stellte sein Glas ab und zog Sherlock, bevor dieser überhaupt auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte etwas zu trinken, hinter sich her. Die Tanzfläche hatte sich bereits etwas geleert aber es waren immer noch ein paar Menschen ausgelassen am tanzen.

„ Mach dich locker.“

John schüttelte Sherlock etwas bevor er anfing zum schnellen Beat zu tanzen. Vielleicht etwas außer Takt aber er hatte Spaß. Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um aber John griff ihn am Arm, zog ihn nah an sich heran und funkelte ihn an.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich der bessere Tänzer bin?“

„Pfff bitte John. Das nennst du Tanzen?“

Zu Johns Zufriedenheit schien er Sherlocks Ehrgeiz geweckt zu haben, denn dieser funkelte ihn nun ebenfalls an und grinste.

„Gut wenn du das so haben willst.“

Sherlock richtete sich auf. Lies kurz seine Schultern und seinen Kopf kreisen bevor er langsam begann seinen Körper im Takt zu wippen. Das Wippen steigerte sich in schnelleren Bewegungen und nun bewegte er seine Hüfte, wobei er seine Arme in die Luft hob, sie wieder sinken lies und seine Beine flink und im Takt bewegte. Arme wieder hoch, schwingen, Drehung und dann ging der andere als das Lied ruhiger wurde, langsam und ausgiebig in die Knie und mit ausladenden Schwung in der Hüfte nach Hinten wieder nach oben. Der Beat droppte und nun wirbelte der Detektiv auf der Tanzfläche herum. John starrte regungslos mit offenen Augen und Mund auf das was vor ihm geschah. Sherlock konnte tatsächlich tanzen. Und vor allem wusste er sogar wie man heutzutage tanzte. John war fixiert von schwarz wippenden Locken, heller Haut, langen Armen, Beinen und schwingenden Hüften und Arsch. Was? John schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann ebenfalls zu tanzen. Unbeholfen und nicht halbwegs so elegant aber er zwang sich nicht darüber nachzudenken. Lachend tanzte er zu Sherlock herüber. Als die Musik zu einem älteren Lied wechselte, lachte auch Sherlock und eine gute Erinnerung schien vor seinen Augen aufzuflackern, die seine Augen zum strahlen brachte. Bei der Mitte des Liedes waren John und Sherlock in ein halbes Tanzbeatlle vertieft. Lachend, losgelöst und schwer atmend. Das nächste Lied spielte und Sherlock und John tanzten weiter. In John kam der Wunsch auf, dass dieser Moment nicht enden würde. Nach zwei weiteren Liedern wurde die Musik jedoch ruhiger und ein langsames Lied spielte. John schaute sich um. Die meisten verließen die Tanzfläche und die Wohnung war nun schon fast leer. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Sherlock, der schwer atmend und etwas unsicher da stand und ihn anschaute. John schlug ihn auf die Schulter und lachte, ebenfalls schwer atmend

„Nicht schlecht Sherlock. Das war fantastisch....unglaublich....wer hätte gedacht, dass du so tanzen kannst? Und dann auch noch Spaß dabei hast?“

Sherlock sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, schüttelte dann aber auch grinsend den Kopf. Sie verließen die Tanzfläche wieder und kehrten zu ihrem Platz in der Küche zurück.

John hielt dem Großen, der immer noch zufrieden grinste, das Schottglas hin und überraschender Weiße leerte er es wieder ohne zu zögern. Trank dieser etwa doch ganz gerne Alkohol oder wollte Sherlock sich einfach betrinken um Spaß zu haben? John schmunzelte. Eine versteckte Leidenschaft von Sherlock war also das Tanzen. Besser er behielt dies im Hinterkopf, wer weiß wofür das noch nützlich sein könnte.

„ Der Punkt geht an dich.“

Lachte Sherlock und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und prustete eine Strähne aus seiner verschwitzten Stirn. Sein Hemd klebte an seinem Oberkörper, ganz leicht zeichnete sich seine Armmuskel und schwachen Oberkörpermuskeln unter dem Stoff ab.

„Du bist dran mit der Aufgabe.“

John zwinkerte überrascht von Sherlocks Stimme und räusperte sich.

„Aufgabe? Was für eine Aufgabe. Ey spielt ihr etwa ein Spiel? Hey Anderson, Donavan kommt her. Wir spielen was.“

Greg hatte sie wieder ein Mal gefunden und lehnte sich zwischen Sherlock und John um nach der Flasche zu greifen.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr meinen Alkoholvorrat gefunden.“

Er grinste und zwinkerte.

„Oh lass uns zum Sofa gehen und dort in einer gemütlichen Runde spielen.“

Greg kramte im Schrank, holte einen billigen und ekelhaft aussehenden Schnaps aus dem Schrank, schüttelte die Flasche und zwinkerte.

„Damit es spannender wird.“

Holte weitere Gläser und schritt ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit Anderson Sessel und das Sofa zurecht schob.

Sherlocks Lächeln hatte sein Gesicht verlassen und entgeistert sah er John an.

„ Ach komm Sherlock das kann lustig werden. Ignoriere Anderson einfach. Sally sieht nicht so aus als würde sie mitspielen wollen. Komm schon, wir hatten so viel Spaß bis jetzt.“

Greg hatte die Balkontür geöffnet und die Musik leise gestellt, also griff John nach der schwarzen Decke neben sich und bewegte sich in Richtung Sofa. Beim laufen merkte er, dass seine Bewegungen bereits etwas schwammig waren und in seinem Kopf breitete sich der vertraute Nebel aus, der seine klaren Gedanken und seine Kontrolle langsam verschlang. Sherlock, der mürrisch hinter ihm her trat schien ebenfalls etwas angetrunken zu sein. John lies sich aufs Sofa fallen, erleichtert endlich sitzen zu können. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie schwer seine Beine geworden waren und dass ihm der Rücken schmerzte. Also rutschte er weiter in die Kissen und streckte seine Beine gemütlich von sich, während der sich die Decke über die Schultern zog, weil es hier deutlich zog. Sherlock lies sich wesentlich graziler aufs Sofa fallen, rutschte dann aber auch gemütlich in die Kissen.

„Gut Freak welches Spiel habt ihr gespielt. Mörder?“

Anderson lallte sie dumm an. John biss die Zähne aufeinander und wollte ihn bereits anfahren aber Greg kam ihm dazwischen.

„Bitte, bitte lasst uns Spaß haben. Also ich glaube so etwas wie Falschendrehen. Nur das wir keine Flasche haben. Wir stellen einfach Aufgaben und Fragen wie wir wollen und wer verweigert muss von diesem leckeren Tropfen trinken.“

Greg lachte heimtückisch während er die Flasche hochhielt.

„ Uh ist hier noch ein Platz frei?“

Sue hatte sich vor sie gestellt und zeigte nun zwischen Sherlock und John. Wartete aber keine Antwort ab und lies sich einfach zwischen sie fallen. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich Sherlock angespannt aufsetzte und scharf die Luft einzog. Würde sich der andere jeh unter Menschen wohl fühlen?

John lächelte Sue höflich an und diese lächelte zurück. Neben Sherlock lies sich nun auch die Freundin von Sue in einen Sessel fallen und lachte sie an.

„Ich spiel auch mit!“

„ Also gut ich will anfangen.“

Rief Greg aufgeregt. John grinste. Er war schon ein mal mit Greg trinken gewesen aber da war er nicht so angetrunken gewesen. Greg schien eine sehr gute Begleitung beim trinken zu sein, seine Stimmung war sehr angenehm und ansteckend. Das würde sich John merken für ihren nächsten Pubbesuch.

„ Ich eröffne die Runde mit einen Schott für jeden.“

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Runde aber alle griffen nach ihrem Glas und leerten es. Sicherheitshalber schielte John zu Sherlock aber dieser schien sich an die Regeln zu halten.

„Sue mach weiter.“

Greg nickte ihr warm lächelnd zu.

„ Also gut. Ehm John hast du momentan eine Sexpartnerin?“

„Oh Gott, nicht ernsthaft.“

Hörte John die dunkle, genervte Stimme des Detektivs, der sich jetzt augenverdrehend zur Seite lehnte, versuchend so weit weg von Sue zu rutschen wie möglich. Diese beachtete ihn aber nicht. Dafür schien die Freundin von Sue dies zu bemerken und als Anzeichen zu sehen, dass Sherlock sich zu ihr rüber lehnte, denn diese lehnte sich auf ihren Sessel ebenfalls weiter zu Sherlock, was dieser wiederum jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Ha dachtest wohl du hast mich mit der Frage. Nein.“

Für so etwas würde John es nicht auf sich nehmen noch ein Schott von dieser ekelhaften Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen.

Sue zwinkerte ihm zu und nun fiel auch bei John der Groschen, dass er vielleicht etwas auf Abstand gehen sollte, wenn er nicht wollte dass Sue falsche Vorstellungen von ihnen beiden bekam.

„Gut ich bin dran. Ehm Anderson bist du deiner Frau schon mal fremd gegangen?“

Anderson funkelten ihn böse an. Von links konnte John ein leises anerkennendes Lachen von Sherlock hören. John grinste innerlich zufrieden mit sich. Anderson griff nur nach seinen Glas und trank. Als Anderson Sherlocks zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah wandte er sich an diesen.

„Ey Freak hattest du überhaupt jemals Sex?“

Anderson lachte und John, Sherlock und Greg sahen ihn entgeistert an. Irgendwann würde John diesem Arsch so dermaßen eine verpassen, dass endlich alle seine Gehirnzellen an seinen richtigen Platz kamen. Dann wanderte sein Blick jedoch neugierig zu Sherlock, sich fragend ob dieser schon ein mal mit jemanden geschlafen hatte. Sherlocks Ansichten zu Gefühlen und allem was damit verbunden war, ließen vom Gegenteil zeugen andererseits war Sherlock nun auch schon Anfang dreißig und er hätte zumindest keine Probleme damit Angebote zu bekommen.

Sherlocks Gesicht wurde rot und er sah keinen an, sondern nach Unten bevor er mit verzogener Miene nach seinen Glas griff und trank. Anscheinend hatte die Frage gesessen. Aber was hieß das Trinken? Wollte er nicht antworten weil es ihm peinlich war Nein zu sagen, aber wenn er trank implementierte es nicht genau das? Oder er wollte es nicht aussprechen, oder er wollte nicht preisgeben, dass er schon mal Sex hatte. Bevor John jedoch weiter in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte lehnte sich Sue an seinen Arm und fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Schulter.

„Ich wette du hast einiges an Erfahrung.“

John wurde warm und er rutschte etwas unbehaglich weiter an den Rand des Sofas.

„Sue deine Aufgabe ist es auf Andersons Schoß zu sitzen für die nächsten Runden und solange darf Anderson nicht reden. Wenn er redet musst du wieder aufstehen.“

John verdrehte die Augen, konnte das Kichern in seiner Kehle allerdings nicht unterdrücken und auch von Links konnte er das vertraute, dunkle Kichern des Anderen hören. Sherlock hatte gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Selbst wenn er betrunken war, war er weit vor all den anderen.

Sue überlegte. Dann grinste sie John an und lies ihn nicht aus den Augen während sie zu Anderson spazierte, dort platz nahm und demonstrativ auf seinem Schoß hin und her rutschte, während sie John fixierte. John beschloss das einfach zu ignorieren. Sichtlich erleichtert ließ sich Sherlock wieder in die Kissen rutschen und auch John lies sich weiter sinken und zog die Decke enger um sich, weil es kühler wurde mit dem Platz neben sich und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Hmm komisch die Decke roch irgendwie vertraut. Er vergrub die Nase im Stoff und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Eindeutig vertraut aber nach was? Hatte er das gleiche Waschmittel wie Greg? Dieser sah ihn etwas fragend an und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass auch Sherlock ihn etwas komisch fixierte. In dem Moment lief Sally an ihnen vorbei.

„Oh Vorsicht ich würde den Mantel nicht so nah an mich lassen, wer weiß was der Freak damit gemacht hat.“

Verwirrt sah John an sich runter. Oh stimmt. Das war Sherlocks Mantel. Er räusperte sich und lies ihn etwas von seinen Armen nach unten rutschen. Funkelte Sally aber böse an.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns in die Runde.“

Säuselte Sherlock mit lieblicher Stimme. Oh oh das konnte nichts gutes heißen. Diese Schüttelte aber den Kopf und verschwand.

„Gut ich bin wieder an der Reihe. Ey Betty war noch nicht dran. Uhhh ich brauche eine gute Aufgabe.“

Die Frauen lachten sich an und zwinkerten sich zu.

„Was sagst du dazu, den gut aussehenden Gentleman neben dir etwas auflockern? Gibt ihm eine Lapdance.“

John starte entsetzt zwischen Betty und Sherlock hin und her, welcher anscheinend mit seinem Blick deutlich machen wollte, dass er Betty umbringen würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht trinken würde. Diese schien jedoch nicht daran zu denken. Betty stand heimtückisch lächelnd auf und fixierte Sherlock. Dieser drückte sich weiter nach Hinten in das Sofa. Als Betty näher kam bemerkte John wie sich Sherlock mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck zu John wandte und zischte:

„John mach was!“

Aber John konnte nur fragend die Arme heben. Was sollte er denn machen? Sich dazwischen werfen? Zugegeben hatte sein benebeltes Gehirn für einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Zum Glück war er jedoch noch in der Lage zu erkennen, dass das doch etwas komisch wäre. Auch wenn er Sherlocks Reaktion zu gerne gesehen hätte.

Betty legte einen Arm auf Sherlocks Arm und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, brachte ihren weiten Ausschnitt auf Augenhöhe. Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung, weshalb diese seinen Kopf zu sich drehte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was doch tatsächlich Sherlocks Spannung aus dem Gesicht nahm und er sich etwas entspannte.

Betty setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Schoß und Sherlock sah ihr nun ins Gesicht, wobei es eher so aussah, als würde er angestrengt eine Stelle auf ihrer Stirn fixieren. Betty bewegte ihre Hüfte und John hielt die Luft an, nicht in der Lage seinen Blick von Sherlock zu wenden. Gefiel es ihm oder würde gleich etwas sehr Unschönes passieren? Aber der Größere regte sich nicht. Betty drehte sich nun um, ließ ihre Hüfte kreisen und streckte dann Sherlock ihren Arsch entgegen. Dann stand diese auf, lachte, schnappte sich Sherlocks und ihr Glas, prostete Sherlock zu und leerte ihr Glas während sie Sherlock seines hinhielt. Scheinbar etwas perplex und noch nicht fähig zu denken nahm er das Glas und leerte es ebenfalls. Das schien ihn jedoch wieder zurück zu bringen und er sah angewidert, sich schüttelnd auf das Glas und stellte es mit verzogener Miene energisch wieder auf den Tisch. John atmete, seinen nicht bewusst angehaltenen Atmen, aus und löste seine Hand, die sich anscheinend in das Sofa festgekrallt hatte. Er zwang seinen Blick weg von Sherlock. Er wollte wirklich nicht sehen ob dies den anderen gefallen hatte.

Mit dunkler, monotonen Stimme nickte Sherlock Greg zu:

„Du bist dran. Ehm... du... eh...“

Sherlock räusperte sich und Greg grinste ihn dumm an.

„Oi hör auf zu grinsen und hol mir etwas leckeres zu trinken. Ohne Alkohol.“

Greg verdrehte die Augen stand jedoch auf und kam kurz darauf mit einem Becher wieder, den er Sherlock reichte. Dieser roch daran und trank ihn in wenigen Schlucken aus.

„ Alles klar John. Du musst hier auch mal was tun! Paartanz und du musst führen!“

Misst Greg konnte sich an ihr Gespräch erinnern, in dem ihm John offenbart hatte, dass er in der Schule von den Tanzstunden im Paartanz ausgeschlossen worden war, weil er immer jeden auf die Füße getreten war und dies einfach nicht konnte. Sue sprang sofort, von der Idee begeistert, auf.

„Ey. Ach scheiße“

Anderson protestierte, schlug sich dann, zu spät erkennend welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte, die Hand vorm Mund und Sherlock stöhnte frustriert.

Sue tänzelte zur Anlage schaltete ein ruhiges Lied an und winkte John zu sich. Super. John knirsche mit den Zähnen. John stand auf, trat etwas unsicher an Sue heran und legte seine Arme unbeholfen in Führhaltung. Genug Abstand zwischen ihnen, den Sue sofort schloss, sich quasi in seine Arme warf. Ihr Parfüm war viel zu süß, ihre Hände viel zu warm. John führte die ersten Schritte aus und es war klar, dass Sue ebenfalls nicht wusste was sie tat. Die Tatsache, dass John bereits etwas Probleme hatte auf einer geraden Linie zu gehen machte die Situation noch schlimmer. Sie stolperten eher über die Tanzfläche als das sie sich zum Takt bewegten. John trat immer wieder auf Sues Füße und, durch John aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, krallte sich diese an ihn.

„Nein. Das kann nicht wahr sein. DAS nennt ihr tanzen?“

John hörte die frustrierte Stimme seines Mitbewohners. Im nächsten Moment schien dieser vom Sofa aufgesprungen zu sein und war neben ihnen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen und mit so wenig Kontakt wie möglich korrigierte er Sues Körperhaltung, ihren Griff und den Abstand zwischen ihr und John. Dann merkte John wie sich Sherlocks warme Hand in seinen Rücken legte, ihn dazu drückte sich aufzurichten und mit der anderen korrigierte er seine Armhaltung.

„Kopf hoch.“

Mit einer schnellen aber sanften Bewegung hob Sherlock Johns Kinn an, sodass sich kurz ihre Blicke trafen als er verwundert zur Seite zu Sherlock schaute. Sherlock schaute konzentriert aber um seine Augen zeichnete sich bereits die Müdigkeit und Leichtigkeit vom Alkohol ab.

„Jetzt erst rechts, dann links. Nein John führt, nicht nach hinten ziehen.“

Die ungewohnt nahe, dunkle aber bestimmende, strenge Stimme des anderen vibrierte in Johns Körper.

Sherlock seufzte als er nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis sah und stellte sich hinter John. Er griff mit seinen Armen von Hinten an Johns Oberarme. Die ungewohnte und plötzliche Nähe lies Johns Atem stocken und er spürte Sherlocks warmen Atem an seinem Hinterkopf. Etwas unwohl räusperte er sich und versuchte sich zu ermahnen nicht zu versuchen zu fliehen.

Sherlock führte ihn, drückte seinen Oberkörper in die richtige Richtung und mit seinen Füßen drückte er an den Fuß, den John nach vorne setzten sollte. John schaute auf seine Füße und versuchte sich die Schrittfolge einzuprägen. Sherlock wurde etwas schneller, damit sie in den Takt kamen und John richtete sich auf und fühlte sich sicherer. Sie stolperten nicht mehr und bewegten sich flüssig.

„Schon besser.“

Sherlock klang zufrieden, ließ sie los und beobachtete die Beiden von der Seite. Wie ein Schüler beim Test spürte John Sherlocks eindringlichen und bewertenden Blick. John führte die gezeigten Schritte weiter aus, höchst konzentriert. Tatsächlich konnte er sich an jeden Schritt, jeden Griff von Sherlock erinnern. Dann war das Lied zu Ende und John drehte sich um, um wieder zum Sofa zu gehen. Als er an Sherlock vorbei trat konnte er ein mit sich selbst zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entdecken. Elender Angeber, jetzt konnte sich John für Jahre anhören was für ein guter Lehrer Sherlock war. Seufzend lies sich John wieder aufs Sofa fallen. Sue steuerte auf das Sofa zu aber Sherlock schien sofort verstanden zu haben, was sie vorhatte. Scheinbar unbeteiligt und zufällig trat Sherlock vor sie, sodass sie in ihn hinein lief und er etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde, als er ihr ausweichen wollte. Mit einem Plumpsen fiel Sherlock somit in die Mitte des Sofas und mit einem unschuldigen „Tschuldigung“ setzte er sich aufrecht, direkt an Johns Seite auf. Für jeden andern sah dies vielleicht aus wie ein Zufall, ein Versehen aber John kannte Sherlock jetzt lang genug um zu wissen, dass es das nicht war und jede Bewegung von diesem überlegt und berechnend war um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Gut geschauspielert du Idiot. John grinste aber ermahnte sich dann sein Grinsen zu kontrollieren.

„Ey sieh einer an der Freak kann tanzen. Wo hast du denn jemanden gefunden, der sich freiwillig als Tanzpartner für dich erklärt hat. Oder hast du jemanden gezwungen.“

Lachte Anderson gehässig. Sherlock ballte die Hände und das zufriedene Lächeln war von seinen Lippen verschwunden. Doch bevor Sherlock ihn etwas an den Kopf werfen konnte oder sich gleich auf ihn stürzen konnte, kam ihm John dazwischen.

„Anderson du bist dran. Dreh dich um.“

„Bitte?“

„Dreh dich um Anderson, dein Gesicht stört mich. Oder trinke 3.“

„Mein Gesicht?“

Anderson presste seinen Kiefer aufeinander und lief rot an aber John sah ihn nur unschuldig an. Anderson drehte sich um und als John und Sherlock sich anschaute mussten sie beide breit grinsen und konnten ihr Lachen nur schlecht zurück halten.

„ Ihr seit doch verrückt na wartet. Freak gib Betty einen Kuss.“

„Was?“

„Du hast mich gehört.“

Entgeistert starrte Sherlock auf sein Glas. Unübersehbar wollte dieser nicht noch einen Schluck trinken. Greg lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach Vorne, versuchte dabei jedoch nicht so interessiert auszusehen, was ihm allerdings grundlegend misslang.

John lehnte sich zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf Sherlock zu bekommen. Dies war in der Tat eine sehr interessante Situation. Genervt seufzte Sherlock und verdrehte die Augen, stand aber auf und John starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Fast wäre ihm ein „Bitte was?“ heraus gerutscht aber er konnte sich fassen und beobachtete nur wie dieser langsam und unbeteiligt wirkend, auf Betty zutrat. Sich vor ihr hinunterbeugte, ihr anscheinend etwas zuflüsterte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Oh das war doch kein Kuss.“

Protestierte Sue als sich Sherlock schon wieder aufrichtete. Als er Sue jedoch mit einem kalten, ernsten Blick musterte, verstummte sie und winkte ab.

„ Ha war das dein erster Kuss Freak.“

„Anderson halt endlich deine dumme Fresse.“

Entfuhr es John lauter und wütender als gedacht. Es schien jedoch effektiv zu sein, denn Anderson entgegnete nichts mehr.

„Betty wärst du so nett und würdest du dem netten Herrn Anderson bitte eine schöne Ohrfeige von mit geben?“

Johns Blick wanderte hektisch zwischen Anderson, Betty und Sherlock hin und her und als Betty Sherlock zulächelte, dieser ebenfalls lächelte und Betty tatsächlich aufstand, wäre John am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte schreiend gefragt was hier los sei. Aber bevor etwas geschehen konnte schaltete sich Greg wieder ein

„Ok wir beruhigen uns wieder. Betty setzt dich hin. Anderson du lässt Sherlock jetzt in Ruhe und wirst ihn mit seinem Namen ansprechen. John und Sherlock ihr lasst Anderson in Ruhe und ich würde sagen wir schalten mal eine Fragerunde ein, um uns zu Beruhigen. Sue denk dir was aus.“

Sue richtete sich an John:

„Nur aus Interesse John. Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann rumgemacht.“

John blinzelte und sah sie an. Er konnte sich denken worauf sie damit hinauswollte. Besser ihr jetzt sofort diese Idee aus den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Nein und das habe ich auch nicht vor.“

Er richtete sich schmunzelnd an Anderson:

„Anderson was hältst du eigentlich von Sally?“

Greg musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Als er zu Sherlock schaute schmunzelte dieser jedoch, zu John Enttäuschung, nicht und fixierte mit ausdrucksloser Miene einen Punkt auf dem Tisch. John verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal hatte er echt keine Ahnung was in dem komischen Kopf des Anderen vorging.

Anderson drehte sich nun wieder um und schaute zu Sherlock:

„Sherlock sag ehrlich. Wie viele Menschen hast du schon auf dem Gewissen.“

Johns Atem stockte. Sherlock ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und sprang auf. Dies bereits ahnend war John im selben Moment wie der Andere aufgesprungen und griff diesem energisch am Arm, zog ihn zu sich herunter um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Sherlock ist ok. Ganz ruhig. Nicht hier, zu auffällig. Denkt dran Timing ist wichtig. Wir finden eine bessere Gelegenheit ihn auszuschalten.“

Scheinbar schienen seine Worte den anderen wieder runter zubringen und sie setzten sich wieder hin.

Greg schlug Anderson und dieser entschuldigte sich.

„Ok also Betty hast du schon mal mit einer Frau rumgemacht.“

Formulierte Anderson seine neue Frage und schaute diese eindringlich an. John verzog angewidert seinen Mund.

„Jap. Hmmm Sherlock hast du schon mal mit einem Mann rumgemacht.“

Sherlock sah wieder zu seinem Glas verzog aber wieder angewidert den Mund und sah dann etwas enttäuscht zu Betty, die ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuwarf und die Schultern zuckte.

„Nur neugierig. Sorry.“

Sherlock zog die Luft ein.

„Ja.“

Alles war still und starrte Sherlock an. Der rutschte unwohl weiter in das Sofa und versuchte ihren Blicken aus den Weg zu gehen.

„Trinkrunde.“

Warf Greg ein bevor es komisch werden konnte und weil er Sherlock anscheinend aus der Situation helfen wollte.

Alle tranken.

„ Gut Anderson denkt dir was aus ich hab keine Idee.“

Anderson lächelte und John wollte Greg eine Ohrfeige geben.

„Dann zeig doch mal her Sherlock. Gib John einen Kuss. Und diesmal einen vernünftigen.“

Sherlock sah entsetzt sein Glas an und von der Seite wirkte es so als würde tatsächlich Panik in seinem Gesicht liegen. Johns Atem stockte. Würde er? Sherlock wollte nicht trinken und er hatte ja auch Betty geküsst und scheinbar auch schon andere Männer. Wie war das? „Freundin? Nein nicht mein Gebiet.“ Hieß das also, dass Sherlock wirklich auf Männer stand? Was natürlich mehr als in Ordnung war aber John war der Überzeugung gewesen Sherlock wollte keine Nähe zu anderen und würde nicht so empfinden. Sherlock mochte doch ganz einfach keine Berührung mit anderen und es war offensichtlich, dass dieser nicht daran interessiert war John einen Kuss zu geben. John war auch nicht daran interessiert. Sie waren Freunde. Aber wenn er doch auch Betty geküsst hatte? Es war immerhin ein Spiel. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn Sherlock einen Küsste? Einen richtigen Kuss? Waren seine Lippen weich oder eher hart? Kalt? War er energisch oder ruhig? Elegant? Gab es überhaupt eine Art und weise elegant zu küssen? John starrte Sherlock an. Der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen verdüsterte sich und Johns Mundwinkel fielen nach unten. Ok so desinteressiert und von der Idee angewidert musste Sherlock jetzt auch nicht sein. Dieser griff schließlich zu seinem Glas.

„Oh nein denk nicht dran zu trinken. Das wird in der nächsten Runden unschöne Konsequenzen geben.“

Rief Anderson.

„Ach komm schon Sherlock. Ein bisschen Fanservice hier.“ Schaltete sich Sue an.

„Uh komm schon Sherlock.“ Betty würde es spätestens jetzt bei Sherlock verspielt haben.

Sherlocks Hand schloss sich fest um sein Glas, sprang dann jedoch plötzlich er auf die Beine, was ihn etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Danke für die Party. War echt...ehm super. John ich gehe. Ich habe genug Dummheit für heute ausgehalten.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war dieser auf den Weg zum Ausgang. John warf Greg einen entschuldigenden Blick zu aber dieser winkte ab und lächelte John freundlich an bevor dieser dem Detektiv hinterher stürzte, dessen Mantel über die Schultern gezogen.

„Sherlock warte!“

In seinem Zustand hatte John Schwierigkeiten aus dem Taxi auszusteigen. Sherlock war bereits an der Tür angekommen und John beeilte sich den Taxifahrer zu bezahlen. Sie hatten auf der Fahrt kein Wort gesprochen. Sherlock schien in einer schlechten Stimmung zu sein. Dabei schien der Abend so vielversprechend. Es hatte wirklich so gewirkt, als hätte Sherlock zwischendurch Spaß gehabt. John verfluchte Anderson. Wäre der Abend gut gelaufen dann hätte dies John zu seinen Gunsten verwenden können. Himmel er hätte es dazu verwenden können Sherlock öfters zu Partys mitzunehmen oder für nette Abende zu Zweit in einem Pub. Jetzt konnte er vergessen, dass er Sherlock jemals wieder für irgendwas überzeugen konnte. John trat durch die Eingangstür, die Sherlock hinter sich offen gelassen hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen war Sherlock jedoch noch nicht Oben angekommen sondern stand in der Mitte der Stufen und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Scheinbar doch etwas mehr intus als es geschienen hatte. Sherlock war immerhin ein Meister der Täuschung. Scheinbar waren die Stufen diesmal sein Endgegner. John schloss die Tür und schleppte sich die Stufen zu Sherlock hoch. Er stellte sich neben ihn und schlug ihn auf die Schulter.

„Na sind wir etwas schlapp?“

Seine Worte schon ein leichtes Lallen.

„Quatsch, hab nur etwas interessantes auf der Stufe gefunden.“

Johns lautes Lachen erfüllte das Treppenhaus und er schlug sich vor den Mund als er an Mrs. Hudson dachte, die bereits schlief.

„ Auf geht’s du Lügner.“

John drückte von Hinten und gemeinsam setzten sie sich seufzend in Bewegung. In der Wohnung angekommen steuerte Sherlock seinen Sessel an und lies sich fallen. Er sah erschöpft aus aber nicht müde. Dafür hatte er sein Gesicht verzogen und sah sichtlich nachdenklich aus. Er zog seine Beine unter sich, legte seine Arme um diese, sein Kinn auf die Knie und sah in die Ferne. Bald würde er in seinem Gedankenpalast sein und wenn John morgen mit seinem Kater keinen noch anstrengenderen Tag haben wollte, dann sollte er dies um diese Uhrzeit und in dieser Laune verhindern. Schnell schaltete er ein kleines Licht an, holte zwei Gläser aus der Küche und den Whiskey, von dem er wusste, dass Sherlock ihn mochte. Damit ausgerüstet setzte er sich vor Sherlock in seinen Sessel und hielt ihm das gefüllte Glas entgegen. Sherlock schien ihn jedoch nicht zu registrieren.

„Sherlock. Komm hör auf zu schmollen. Anderson ist ein Idiot. Aber so schlimm war es doch auch nicht. Lass uns den Abend schön ausklingen lassen.“

Immer noch keine Reaktion. John verdrehte die Augen, dann kam ihn jedoch eine Idee. Scheinbar schien Sherlock Tanzen aufzumuntern. Scheinbar verband er eine der einzigen gute Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit damit. John wüsste zu gerne was das für Erinnerungen waren und warum Sherlock nicht mehr tanzte aber das schien ihm jetzt zu persönlich. Dennoch kramte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und suchte nach dem Lied, bei dem John das Funkeln in Sherlocks Augen gesehen hatte. Er lies es laufen und lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf seinem Oberschenkel abgestützt nach Vorne, mit dem anderen fuchtelte er weiter mit dem Glas vor Sherlocks Gesicht herum.

„ Komm schon Sherlock du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass dir das Tanzen Spaß gemacht hat.

Ich frage mich was für eine Überschrift dazu passen würde. Den Leuten würde es bestimmt gefallen darüber in meinem Block zu lesen. `Die Geheimen Talente des berühmten Detektivs`, ´Der Fall des verloren gegangenen Tänzers.``Sherlock und das...`

Scheinbar schienen diese Worte Sherlock zurück zu holen, denn dieser schaute John nun endlich mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„John bitte halt dich mit deinen Geschichten zurück. Niemand will das lesen.“

Der andere griff jedoch nach dem Glas, lies seine Beine sinken und lies sich nach Hinten in seinen Sessel rutschen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren bereits entspannter, auch wenn er immer noch irgendwelche Gedanken zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hielt.

„Meinst du wirklich es ist eine gute Idee das zu trinken. Das macht morgen doch nur schlimmer. Nicht deine schlauste Idee.“ Sherlock hielt ihm skeptisch das Glas entgegen.

„Natürlich ist das eine gute Idee. Man geht nach einer Party nicht schlecht gelaunt ins Bett. Und wenn man schon dabei ist, dann kann man auch mehr trinken um die Stimmung zu heben. Wer weiß was die Nacht noch bringt.“

„Hmpf also ein spannender Mord zum aufdecken scheint jetzt eher unwahrscheinlich.“

„Ach du kannst nie wissen. Vielleicht spaziert gleich ein Fall Level 8 hier rein. Oder Greg ruft an weil etwas mit seinen Partygästen passiert ist.“

Sherlock lautes Lachen erfüllte den Raum und lies Johns Mundwinkel nach Oben schnellen.

„Und ich bin der verrückte Adrenalinjunkie?“

„ Hey ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich will, dass ein Mord passiert. Ich weiß immerhin was angemessen ist und wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist sich zu freuen. Auf jeden Fall nicht wenn jemandes Freund von einer Metallstange aufgestochen wurde.“

Jetzt mussten beide Lachen als sie an diesen besonderen Fall dachten, der schon eine gewisse Komik an sich hatte.

„Timing, wer braucht Timing und Angemessenheit? Am Ende kommt es aufs Gleiche heraus. Ob ich weine oder mich freue und den Fall löse. Am Ende löse ich ihn. Was interessiert mich wer stirbt.“

„Empathie Sherlock. Es nennt sich Empathie.“

„Ich bin hier der Freak aber du darfst nach einer Party darauf hoffen, dass noch ein Fall kommt und dich vorher noch ordentlich betrinken?“

John wurde ernst und sah Sherlock in die Augen. Aus irgend einem Grund wollte er unbedingt etwas klarstellen.  
„Sherlock du bist kein Freak. Anderson ist ein feiges, dummes Arschloch. Irgendwann zahl ich es ihm heim“

Sherlock grinste schief.

„Wirklich sehr angemessen John, wie immer. Wobei es natürlich interessant wäre, wenn ich seinen Mord auflösen müsste und dabei feststellen würde, dass ich deine Mordhandlung vertuschen müsste. Erkläre das mal meinen Bruder, ich würde nie das Ende hören.“

„Ach ich bitte dich als wenn du nicht die Hauptrolle in diesem Mord spielen würdest und ich dich am Ende ermahnen müsste nicht zu viel Spaß zu haben und wenigstens ein bisschen interessiert an dem Fall sein solltest um keine Vermutungen auszulösen.“

„Korrekt.“

Sie lachten und tranken ihre Gläser aus während ihre Füße zum Takt der Musik wippten.

John schüttelte ihnen wieder ein.

„Lass uns das Spiel weiter spielen.“

„Warum?“

„ Keine Ahnung, warum nicht? Hat Spaß gemacht.“

John wollte noch nicht schlafen gehen. Es schien nicht richtig. Das war der erste Abend, der sich wirklich wie ein Abend unter Freunden anfühlte, wie ein Abend von vergangenen Tagen als er noch jünger und naiver war.

„Gut. Du fängst an aber ich verlasse diesen Sessel hier nicht mehr. Da trinke ich lieber die Falsche aus.“

John nickte und fand das dass eine gute Idee war.

„Wer am längsten Wach bleibt und stand hält hat gewonnen.“

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und woher sollen wir das morgen wissen?.“

„Egal. Ich fang an. Hmm, wann war das letzte Mal dass du getanzt hast, einfach weil du Lust dazu hattest?“

„Während der Collegezeit, bei meinen Eltern hinter dem Haus. Es war ein schöner Sommerabend. Warum kannst du nicht tanzen?“

John grunzte und schaute den anderen verletzt, demonstrativ die Arme verschränkend an.

„Ich kann tanzen.“

Doch Sherlock sah ihn nur anzweifelnd an.

„Gut ich wurde aus dem Tanzstunden in der Schule raus genommen, weil ich jedem auf die Füße getreten bin. Sie nannten mich das kleine Trampeltier“

Dies löste in Sherlock ein dunkles, lautes Lachen aus. John starte ihn an aber fiel dann mit ein. Als sie fertig waren mussten sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

„Warum kannst du so gut tanzen?“

„Übung. Ich hab es in der Kindheit gerne gemacht. Auf den Partys auf dem Collage schien es nützlich“

„DU bist freiwillig auf Partys gegangen?“

„Neugierde.“

Dann setzte er etwas verlegener hinzu.

„Und dann hat es mir gefallen. Für kurze Zeit zumindest. Hin und wieder musste ich Tänze für bestimmte Fälle lernen aber ab Mitte des Collage hab ich nicht mehr nur aus Spaß getanzt.“

„Warum?“

„So wie ich das sehe bin ich dran mit den Frage stellen. Wobei das eigentlich unnötig ist, weil ich eh schon alles über dich weiß oder es herausfinden kann.“

„Pff du Meister Detektiv es gibt vieles was du nicht über mich weißt.“

„Gut. Erzähl mir was, was ich nicht weiß und von dem du denkst, dass ich es nie herausfinden würde.“

Sherlock sah ihn eindringlich an, John erwiderte den Blick und schluckte. Aber sein Kopf war leer. Es gab schon ein bisschen was, was Sherlock eventuell nicht über ihn wusste aber irgendwie konnte er gerade an nichts denken. Dafür machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihm breit.Verzweifelt versuchte er an etwas zu denken. Irgendwas.

„Meine Therapeutin denkt, dass das Adrenalin und die Aufregung von den Fällen nicht gut für mich sind. Ich finde sie hat Unrecht und es ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Das hier.“

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Mund zuckte.

„Bitte John beleidige mich nicht. Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können. Natürlich genießt du die Gefahr, es lenkt dich ab und du fühlst dich gebraucht, was du auch wirst. Du siehst, dass du etwas Gutes tust.“

„Ja du Genie dass du das weißt, weiß ich aber ich meinte, dass du mir gut tust.“

„Oh.“

„Ha siehst du. Etwas was du nicht über mich weißt und auch nicht raus gefunden hast.“

Sherlock schwieg jedoch und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Du Meister solltest mal an deinem Erkennen von Gefühlen anderer arbeiten. Wo wir grad dabei sind. Du bist ein leidenschaftlicher Tänzer, spielst unglaublich gut Geige und findest die Sterne schön. Offensichtlich steckt da irgendwo doch ein kleiner Romantiker in dir. Also warst du schon ein Mal verliebt?“

„ Bitte John. Emotionen sind ein chemischer Defekt, der auf der Verliererseite zu finden ist.“

John verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ja das mag sein. Beantwortet aber auch nicht meine Frage.“

Jetzt verdrehte Sherlock die Augen.

„John ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Der Unterschied liegt darin ob man anhand seiner Emotionen handelt oder nicht. Der der seine Gefühle und Impulse kontrolliert ist der Überlegene.“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und als sich ihre durch das Zimmer wandernden Blicke trafen und sich festhielten fügte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme und angespannter Miene hinzu.

„Aber am Ende bin auch ich nur ein Mensch.“

Langsam sanken die Worte auf John ein. Unsicher was er sagen sollte nickte er nur und sah an Sherlock vorbei zum Fenster. Wenn er nicht so betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte sein Gehirn einen Sinn aus diesen Worten gemacht. Schlüsse daraus gezogen oder er hätte länger darüber nachgedacht und die Bedeutung erkannt, das Verwunderliche in diesen Worten. Dass Sherlock zugab Gefühle für jemanden in der Vergangenheit gehabt zu haben aber jetzt schienen diese Worte einfach Sinn zu machen und sein Gehirn zu müde um über sie weiter nachzudenken. Am nächsten Morgen wird er sich nicht mehr an diese erinnern können.

„ Kannst du deine Gefühle kontrollieren John?“

„Klar wenn ich will. Wenn ich mich dazu entschieden würde einen kalten, gefühlslosen Idioten zu spielen.“

„ Dann hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst für den du so etwas wie empfunden hast?“

„Hörst du mir zu? Nein. Ich habe meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Sentimentalität ist kein Vorteil.“

„Idiot.“

Stöhnte John und fuhr sich mit einer Hand verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass das keine gute Idee wäre oder dich zu kontrollieren,“

„Natürlich.“

„Ist es gut ausgegangen?“

„Nein.“

„ Da hast dus was ich meine John.“

„ Gut aber du hast Leute geküsst Sherlock?“

„Ja.“

Sherlocks Stimme wirkte gleichgültig, sein Gesicht nicht erfreut.

„Uhhhh. Dann warum?“

„Neugierde. Experimente, Fälle, blöde Partyspiele. Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst den du nicht mochtest?“

„Hmm ja ich denke schon. Bei einem Spiel oder einfach so. Aber nicht oft.“

„Macht es einen Unterschied?“

Sherlock wirkte nun sichtlich interessiert und nun dämmerte es John. Sherlock hatte noch nie jemanden wirklich geküsst, weil er es wollte. In seinem betrunkenen Zustand machte ihn das traurig.

„Natürlich macht das einen Unterschied Sherlock. Einen großen. Gab es mal jemanden den du küssen wolltest?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Wie keine Ahnung?“

„ Keine Ahnung. Was für einen Unterschied macht es?“

„Naja es ist einfach schöner und fühlt sich besser an. Sherlock warum hast du deine Gefühle weggesperrt?“

Sherlock ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne wandern, schwieg. Gedanken flogen vor seinen Augen vorbei und sein Mund verzog sich zu einer schmalen, schmerzhaften Linie. Dann hob er sein Glas und trank. Das Gespräch hatte wieder eine falsche Wendung angenommen.

„Ok etwas einfacher. Also wenn du Leute geküsst hast, warum hast du dann nicht mich geküsst. Hat dich der Gedanke an mich in eine so schlechte Stimmung versetzt?“

John lachte, ein kläglicher Versuch sich selbst schlecht darzustellen und Sherlock aufzuziehen damit dieser sich wieder besser fühlte. Dieser stieg aber nicht in das Lachen mit ein. Stadtessen stand er auf.

„Nein.“

Er brachte sein Glas in die Küche. John stand ebenfalls auf und sie trafen sich auf halben Weg im Wohnzimmer. Sie standen dicht voreinander und Sherlock sah zu John hinab. John zu Sherlock hinauf. Auf Johns Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln.

„Danke, dass du heute mitgekommen bist. Du hattest doch Spaß oder?“

Die Augen verdrehend aber grinsend nickte der andere leicht und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht.“

Für einen weiteren Moment lächelten sie sich an und John schaute in die grau, grünen Augen. John hatte noch nie so wundersame Augen gesehen. Grau, grün, gesprenkelt mit Gold. Immer wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen war er von diesen Augen begeistert. Ihr Anblick füllte seinen gesamten Kopf aus. Manchmal kam es vor, dass sie sich länger anschauten als es normal wäre. In diesen Momenten hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sherlocks Augen ihm etwas mitteilten, was John jedoch nicht direkt verstehen konnte, bis auf einen kleinen Teil tief in seinem Inneren. Dieser versteckte Teil schien Sherlock zu antworten. Eine stumme Konversation ihrer Augen, die mehr wussten als sie selbst. Unter dem langen, eindringlichen Blick fühlte John sich plötzlich etwas schwindelig und er musste ein nervöses Kichern unterdrücken.

„Oh und danke, dass du meinen Mantel mitgenommen hast. Ich fürchte deine Jacke ist noch bei Lestrade. Sorry sie stand dir deutlich besser als mir, an mir hätte sie lächerlich ausgesehen.“

Sherlock streckte seinen Arm aus und lies ihn auf Johns Schulter ruhen. John schaute an sich hinunter und stellte verwundert fest, dass er tatsächlich Sherlocks Mantel anhatte. Irgendein Gedanke musste in Sherlock aufgeleuchtet haben. Für einen kurzen Moment tat sein Gesicht das, was es immer tat wenn er einen plötzlichen, bahnbrechenden Gedanken hatte.

„Warum stört es dich, dass ich nicht begeistert war dir einen Kuss zu geben?“

„ Stört mich gar nicht.“

Entgegnete John beleidigt. Warum sollte es ihn stören. Das war lächerlich. Andererseits war es schon etwas gemein von Sherlock gewesen sich so dagegen zu sträuben. Schließlich hatte dieser auch eine Fremde geküsst. Er und John waren immerhin Freunde. Und so schlecht sah John jetzt auch nicht aus, dass man so entsetzt von der Idee gewesen sein könnte. John zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und merkte wie ihm warm wurde.

„ Wohl und der Alkohol macht es noch einfacher deine Gedanken in deinem Gesicht zu lesen.“

„Ha du Meister der Deduktion. Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich dazu auffordern würde?“

In Johns betrunkenen Zustand hatte es Sinn gemacht Sherlock herauszufordern. Sherlock hatte angefangen ihn herausfordernd anzuschauen und wenn das passierte, dann versuchten sie immer sich gegenseitig aus der Reserve zu locken. Nachdem die Worte jedoch seinen Mund verlassen hatten, fand er sie nicht mehr ganz so klug. Hatten sie überhaupt einen zusammenhängenden Sinn ergeben?

Sherlock sah ihn weiter eindringlich und herausfordernd an. Scheinbar schien er abzuwiegen ob er die Challange auf sich nehmen sollte oder nicht. Überraschender Weise beugte sich dieser dann mit einem fragenden und neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck zu John hinunter, sodass sie sich auf Augenhöhe befanden. Ihr Nasen berührten sich fast. Reflexartig beugte sich auch John Sherlock entgegen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es schien einfach logisch dies zu tun. Beide schlossen die Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft. Warme, weiche Lippen die sich vereinten. Ein schüchternen, leichter Kuss. Atem der die Haut des Anderen berührte. Sherlocks vertrauter Geruch in Johns Nase, deutlicher als vom Mantel. Lippen die sich kurz lösten und sich dann wieder fanden. Sich mehr berührten, länger. Inn einander verschmolzen aber nicht fordernd. Sherlocks Lippen schmeckten nach Whiskey, scharf aber auch süß. Nach Sherlock. Sherlocks Lippen waren weicher als gedacht, sanfter als gedacht. Unschuldig, liebevoll. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lang und doch hatte John das Gefühl, dass sein Herz und die Zeit kurz stehen geblieben waren. John öffnete überrascht die Augen. In der Wohnung war es leise, nur sein eigener Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren. Sherlocks Augen blieben geschlossen. John sah verwirrt zu Boden und bohrte seine Fußspitze in das Laminat. Als er wieder aufsah blinzelte Sherlock unkontrolliert.

„ Aufgabe erfüllt. Gewonnen. Gute Nacht John. Vielleicht gewinnst du ja nächstes Mal.“

Damit drehte sich der Große um und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Regungslos beobachtete John ihn. Weitere Momente verstrichen in denen John dort stand und sich keinen Reim aus dem machen konnte was gerade passiert war, was er denken sollte. Dann kam ihn endlich ein nützlicher Gedanke und er schleppte sich müde und fertig in sein Zimmer, wo er sich einfach auf sein Bett schmiss und einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen. Wenn nicht, dann schreib mir doch warum, nur so kann ich aus meinen Fehlern lernen :) Ich würde mich natürlich auch riesig über Kommentare freuen was gut an der Geschichte war :)


	2. The time in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Morgen dannach müssen die Beiden entschieden was sie aus der Situation machen und wie es weiter gehen soll.

Das Pochen in Sherlocks Kopf wurde langsam unerträglich. Geschlagen schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über die Klamotten, die er nicht gewechselt hatte, und stapfte missmutig ins Wohnzimmer. Angewidert von dem hellen Licht, zog er die Vorhänge zusammen und schlurfte dann in die Küche, wo er sich eine Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser schnappte. Mit diesen ausgestattet setzte er sich an den Tisch. Mit einem Zug leerte er sein Glas und vergrub dann seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er konnte merken, dass sein Kopf noch nicht arbeiten konnte wie sonst, wie langsam seine Gedanken und seine Auffassungsgabe war. Nicht so langsam wie am gestrigen Abend, wo er so langsam war, dass er es nicht mehr mitbekam und es sich gut angefühlt hatte langsam zu denken und die Außenwelt besser ausblenden zu können. Jetzt war sein Gehirn jedoch wieder zurück und versuchte gegen die Trägheit anzukommen und er schwor, dass er fühlen konnte wie er dadurch noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bekam. Dies war einer der Gründe warum er es hasste sich zu betrinken, da war ihm sein Kokain lieber wenn er seine Gedanken ausschalten wollte. Er konnte förmlich hören wie seine Gehirnzellen abstarben. Was ein ziemlich abstoßender Gedanke war, vor allem wenn er bedachte, dass die Menschen die dies öfters taten nicht halb so schlau waren wie er. Auch wenn er es Gestern vielleicht angenehm empfunden hatte etwas loslassen zu können, so schmerzlicher waren die Erinnerungen am nächsten Tag. Am liebsten hätte er sich geohrfeigt für seine Dummheit. Zehn Tausend bessere Wege fielen ihm ein, wie er Anderson hätte in eine Falle locken können, wie er ihn hätte reinlegen können und dann war da noch das peinliche aus der Wohnung Stürmen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Das Schlimmste waren aber seine Gedanken für die er sich am liebsten umbringen würde. Was war das? Sentimentalität? Eifersucht? Hatte er John beeindrucken wollen? Und dann war da noch der Vorfall der am Ende der Nacht passiert war. Sherlock stöhnte. Gar nicht auszudenken welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte. Machte es überhaupt Sinn darüber nachzudenken? Offensichtlich war er betrunken gewesen. Offensichtlich taten Menschen dumme und leichtsinnige Dinge, die keinen Sinn ergaben, wenn sie betrunken waren. Offensichtlich traf dies auch auf ihn zu. Hinzukam, dass sie ein Spiel gespielt hatten und er gewinnen wollte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass John ihn verwirrt hatte mit seinen komischen Fragen. Dummer John, der tatsächlich geschlossen hatte, dass er die Idee abstoßend fand ihn zu küssen und deshalb schlecht gelaunt war. Aber wenn es das nicht war, warum war dann gestern plötzlich alles zu fiel gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt flüchten zu müssen? Eindeutig war, dass ihn das Herumsitzen und das Mitmachen des dummen Spiels gelangweilt hatten. Auch hatte Anderson ihn an diesem Abend besonders auf den Kieker. Irgendwann war auch bei ihm der Punkt, wenn er etwas nicht mehr aushielt und er verletzt war, auch wenn dies sehr selten und spät vorkam. Besonders nervig war Sue, die ihn unbedingt mit Betty näher bringen wollte. Zugegeben Betty schien ziemlich gut in ihren Beobachtungen, dass Sherlock kein Interesse hatte und hatte von sich aus vorgeschlagen, dass Sherlock es einfach ganz ruhig über sich ergehen lassen würde und sie hatte versprochen dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Immerhin hatte sie zugestimmt, dass sie sich nicht küssen mussten, alles eine Frage der richtigen Perspektive und Winkel sowie Handhaltung. Sie hatte zugestimmt, dass das Spiel dumm war, dass es aber das Beste war den anderen das zu geben was sie sehen wollten oder es immerhin anzudeuten. Doch dann hatte auch Betty mit den Dummheiten angefangen. Plötzlich hatte es in dem Raum so viel heller, lauter und wärmer gewirkt. Sherlock hatte nicht atmen können und wollte fliehen. Lampenfieber? Angst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und beobachtet zu werden? Er hatte das zwar nie aber er war betrunken gewesen und die Situation komisch also gab er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Das nächste Problem waren seine Gefühle die durch Sue ausgelöst worden waren. Seine gezeigten Symptome ließen auf Eifersucht schließen. Etwas was er so gut wie nie empfand oder zumindest immer schaffte es zu stoppen. Aber wie gesagt, er war betrunken gewesen. Also warum war er eifersüchtig gewesen? Schon im ersten Augenblick hatte er bemerkt, dass Sue nicht grade einer der hellsten Sterne am Horizont war. Sie war nicht dumm aber einfach und naiv. Von ihrer Kleidung zu schließen und der Art wie sie sich immer wieder an John schmiss, war auch eindeutig gewesen was sie wollte und worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Schwer zu sagen ob John darauf reingefallen wäre oder ob er es auch wollte. Sie schien sein Typ zu sein, zumindest vom Aussehen. Vom Verhalten eher weniger. Klar war jedoch, dass das zwischen den beiden nicht lange halten würde. Für die Zeit die es gehalten hätte, wäre es eine sehr zeitfressende Bekanntschaft gewesen. Eindeutig hätten sie viel Spaß miteinander gehabt, zumindest in einem Aspekt. Sherlocks Mund verzog sich angewidert und er verengte seine Augen. Wenn es vorbei gewesen wäre, dann würde John damit beschäftigt sein darüber hinweg zu kommen, also ein weiterer Zeitfresser. Was nun schlussendlich dazu geführt hätte, dass John für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr für die Fälle vorhanden gewesen wäre, oder um ihn Tee zu machen, oder um sich sein Gerede anzuhören. John wäre öfters bei ihr gewesen. Eindeutig war also, dass Sherlock eifersüchtig war, weil er John brauchte. Für die Fälle und einfachheitshalber. Zum anderen hatte er John einiges Leid ersparen wollen.

Bisher klang alles nach einer logischen Erklärung, was Sherlocks Stimmung immerhin ein bisschen besserte. Das erklärte jedoch nicht warum er John in seiner Nähe gehabt haben wollte, warum er mit John Spaß hatte, mit den anderen oder ohne ihn aber nicht. Wobei eigentlich war auch das logisch. Er war an John gewöhnt. Er kannte John, wusste wie er dachte, John war nicht dumm und ein guter Mensch. Sie hatten Spaß zusammen. John war der Einzige den er wirklich mochte auf der Party. Beinahe so etwas wie ein Freund. Sherlock löste seine Hände von seinem Gesicht. Waren sie Freunde? Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, sie kamen gut miteinander aus. Sie redeten, erlebten viel und es war meist einfach mit John. Andererseits machten sie nicht das typische was Freunde taten, redeten nicht wie Freunde und viel wichtiger, Sherlock hatte keine Freunde. Aber jetzt wo John da war, war es anders. Hatte er vielleicht nur einen Freund? Vielleicht war das in Ordnung. Vielleicht war es in Ordnung ab und an einen Freund im Leben zu haben. Aber war Sherlock auch ein Freund für John? Vor der Tatsache, dass Sherlock so gut wie keine Ahnung hatte, wie man ein guter Freund für jemanden war und sich deshalb auch keine Mühe in dieser Richtung gab, war das eher unwahrscheinlicher. Andererseits verbrachte ja auch John viel Zeit mit ihm und es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Meistens jedenfalls. Aber dieses Thema tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Gut vielleicht waren sie Freunde. Das erklärte aber nicht Sherlocks Reaktion auf John an dem Abend. Als sie getanzt hatten, als sie draußen standen, als John sich in seinen Mantel kuschelte, als John so dicht vor ihm stand, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Zufall? Alkohol? Hmm es kam vor, dass Alkohol einen komisch machte und Auswirkungen auf körperliche Reaktionen hatte. Alles andere hatte einen Sinn ergeben nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte, also war es in Ordnung dies einfach auf den Alkohol zu schieben.

Seufzend lies sich Sherlock nach hinten in den Stuhl fallen. Fall gelöst. Alles war gut. Alles machte Sinn. Keine Sorge, dass seine Fassade bröckelte oder dass so etwas wie Gefühle durch sein Gefängnis kamen. Alles war in Ordnung mit ihm. Sherlock Holmes war immer noch Sherlock Holmes. Nun konnte er die Erlebnisse von Gestern in eine Truhe in seinem Gedächtnispalast tun und dort waren sie sicher verwahrt und würden ihn nicht mehr nerven.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als John in die Küche trat war Sherlock bereits über sein Mikroskop gebeugt. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb John wie erstarrt stehen und schien in Betracht zu ziehen wieder aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Schließlich war er kein Kind mehr und es gab nichts vor dem er sich schämen musste. Besser sie brachten dies so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Sherlock schenkte John keine Beachtung aber John wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass Sherlock ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. John versuchte so gelassen wie möglich an Sherlock vorbei in die Küche zu treten und machte sich in Ruhe einen Tee. Langsam, damit es so wirkte wie immer. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Auch wenn Sherlock ihn nicht direkt anschaute, würde dieser sonst merken, dass etwas komisch war und das wollte John auf keinen Fall. Dass etwas komisch zwischen ihnen war. John ballte die Hand zur Faust und rollte seine Schultern. Kalte Schauer liefen ihm über den Nacken, während seine Ohren heiß brannten und seine Hände zitterten. Sein Kopf pochte und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er so viel getrunken hatte. Vergeblich suchte er in den Schränken nach etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen, fand jedoch nichts. Dann hörte er wie sich Sherlock räusperte und er drehte sich um. Ohne John einen Blick zu schenken warf Sherlock ihm die Aspirin zu. John verdrehte die Augen und nahm eine mit einem Glas Wasser. Bevor er sich der Situation widmen konnte musste die Tablette wenigstens kurz wirken und er brauchte eindeutig vorher erst ein Mal einen Tee. Es war zwar nicht komisch, dass Sherlock ihn nicht beachtete und nicht mit ihm redete aber normalerweise fühlte John sich nicht so unwohl dabei und er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Sherlock eher angespannt dasaß. Am liebsten wollte er das Thema so schnell wie es nur ging aus der Welt schaffen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Was er sagen sollte, was er tun sollte, wie er anfangen sollte. John wollte nicht, dass Sherlock etwas Falsches von ihm dachte. Eindeutig empfand Sherlock nicht so wie andere und Liebe oder Attraktion schien ihm fremd zu sein. Oder zumindest schien Sherlock jegliche Emotion in der Richtung von Sentimentalität zu kontrollieren. Sherlock war nicht interessiert.

Vielleicht sollte er damit anfangen, warum er ihn gestern geküsst hatte. Da lag jedoch schon das erste Problem. John wusste nicht warum er das getan hatte. Klar er war betrunken gewesen und gut gelaunt. Sie hatten einen allem in allem lustigen Abend gehabt und er hatte ihre Zeit zusammen genossen. Natürlich passierten dumme und unüberlegte Dinge wenn man betrunken war. Aber erstens war John gestern auch nicht so unglaublich betrunken gewesen und zweitens passierte es nie, dass John jemanden küsste von dem er nicht auch irgendwie angezogen war. Früher hatte er auf Partys viel herumgeknutscht und es war auch schon das eine oder andere Mal vorgekommen, dass er und eine gute Freundin unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol herumgeknutscht hatten. Es war auch nicht so, dass er nicht auch schon männliche Personen geküsst hatte. Aber bei all den Fällen hatte er die beteiligten Personen auch im nüchternen Zustand küssen wollen. Wenn er jetzt jedoch Sherlock betrachtete, dann hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis diesen zu küssen. Dennoch war da gestern Nacht, ja vielleicht den ganzen Abend, etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. In dem Moment wo sie sich geküsst hatten, hatte es wie das einzig Richtige ausgesehen. Allerdings war es auch nicht aufregend gewesen, keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, keine sonstige körperliche Anziehungskraft. Es hatte sich einfach nur richtig und gut in dem Moment angefühlt. John war sich sicher, dass er keine sexuelle Attraktion verspürt hatte oder jetzt gerade verspürte aber dennoch hatte er seinen Mitbewohner gestern küssen wollen.

Wenn er ehrlich war konnte er sich mehrere Situationen am gestrigen Abend nicht erklären. Hatte er Sherlocks Nähe gesucht, weil er sie gewohnt war oder weil er sie wollte? Warum hatte er mit Sherlock tanzen wollen anstatt mit Sue? Warum war er erleichtert gewesen, dass Sherlock ihn auf der Party nicht küssen wollte, aber dann gekränkt und verletzt bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock jemand anderen küssen konnte aber John nicht küssen wollte. Was war mit dem Mantel gewesen und mit der Tatsache, dass er den gestrigen Abend hatte nicht beenden wollten. Dass sich der Kuss gut angefühlt hatte, er aber nichts dagegen hatte als er zu ende war. Was war....John stoppte seine Gedanken, atmete tief ein und trank den letzten Schluck seines Tees.

„Sherlock?“

John brachte nichts mehr als seinen Namen über die Lippen. Der andere sah jedoch immer noch nicht von seinem Mikroskop auf.

„ Den Rausch schon ausgeschlafen?“

Eigentlich hatte es lustig klingen sollen aber als die Worte Johns Mund verließen klangen sie lahm und alles andere als lustig. Weiterhin keine Reaktion.

„Ehm Sherlock...ich...also gestern.“ John räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir...also...reden...gestern...keine Ahnung.“

Sherlock seufzte genervt und sah von seinem Mikroskop auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich und für einen Moment sahen sie sich an. Sherlocks Mund war angespannt aber seine Augen schienen entspannt und weich. Im nächsten Moment blinzelte er jedoch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er mit ruhiger, unbeteiligter, tiefer Stimme entgegnete.

„John wenn du so vor dir her stammelst kommst du nie zum Punkt. Offensichtlich denkst du es sei notwendig über das zu reden was gestern passiert ist, auch wenn du lieber nicht darüber reden willst. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, finde ich es eher unnötig über Gestern zu reden, da eindeutig ist was passiert ist und warum.“

„Ist es?“

John konnte nichts anderes tun als den anderen verwundert anzuschauen. Andererseits, natürlich hatte Sherlock bereits erschlossen, was das gestern zwischen ihnen war. John war erleichtert, dass er Sherlock entscheiden lassen konnte warum es gestern passiert war und was dies für ihre Zukunft hieß.

„Natürlich. John komm schon so langsam kann dein Gehirn vom Alkohol nicht mehr sein. Wir hatten gestern viel Alkohol, einigermaßen viel Spaß und ihr habt bei dem Spiel herumgealbert Teenager. Es hat dich in deiner Ehre gekränkt, dass ich, in deinem Glauben, abgetan war dich zu küssen, jemand Fremden aber ohne Probleme küssen konnte. Unsere beider Gehirne haben unter dem Alkohol nicht mehr vernünftig gearbeitet und andere Schlüsse aus der Situation gezogen als nüchtern denkende Personen es getan hätten. Ein kurzer Moment herrschte Verwirrung, dann aber direkt Klarheit, dass nichts dabei war. Eindeutig gibt es also nichts worüber wir sprechen müssten, da es nichts an der Situation ändert und wir getrost die Vorkommnisse von Gestern vergessen können.“

Sherlock wandte sich wieder seinem Mikroskop zu und John richtete sich einatmend auf.

„Ja. Alles klar Sherlock. Ich lass dich dann mal weiter machen und mache...irgendwas anderes.“ Unbeholfen schritt er aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er unentschlossen stehen blieb, sich dann aber entschied sich seine Jacke zu schnappen und raus zu gehen. Die Wohnung schien mit einem Mal zu klein und er konnte das komische Gefühl in sich nicht einordnen. Sherlocks Worte hatten wie immer Sinn ergeben. Es war logisch, schlüssig und nichts war dagegen auszusetzen. Eigentlich war es sogar fast genau das, was auch John gedacht hatte. Aber dennoch hatten sich die Worte falsch angehört, nicht überzeugend. Als wäre hinter ihnen etwas versteckt geblieben. Als hätten sie etwas was Sherlock hatte sagen wollen, überspielen und verstecken sollen. Warum klangen die Worte falsch? Warum fehlte John etwas und warum war er mit dem Ergebnis nicht ganz zufrieden?

Wenn John in der Wohnungsnah geblieben wäre und sich länger damit beschäftigt hätte, dann wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Sherlock ihn bei seinen Ausführungen nicht wie sonst direkt angeschaut hatte, dass Sherlock die Tatsache ausgelassen hatte, dass Sherlock ihn geküsst hatte und nicht John Sherlock und dass es eine eher lausige und nicht sehr detaillierte Erklärung war die Sherlock ihn geliefert hatte. Aber so verstummten Johns Gedanken langsam, als die angenehme Herbstsonne auf sein Gesicht schien und ihn wärme, er das leise Summen des Windes hörte und die Menschen beobachtete an die er vorbei kam. Bald schon schien alles nicht mehr so wichtig und als er die weiß Gott wievielte Runde im Park drehte, begannen seine Gedanken sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen und die Situation schien abgeschlossen zu sein.

Sherlock lag, seine Hände unter seinem Kinn gefaltet und mit geschlossenen Augen, regungslos auf der Couch, als er hörte wie John die Tür aufschloss und im nächsten Moment von Mrs Hudson in ihre Wohnung gezogen wurde. Sherlock hatte vor einer Stunde das Experiment fallen gelassen und war dann mit seiner Geige ans Fenster getreten um zu spielen. Was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich hatte gelingen wollen. Das Problem war schnell gefunden, er musste seinen Kopf frei bekommen und nachdenken. Also hatte er sich wie so oft auf das Sofa gelegt und hatte sich seit dem nicht mehr bewegt. Anders als sonst hatte er aber keinen einzelnen Gedanken fassen können, anders als sonst war er der Lösung nicht näher gekommen und anders als sonst gab es auch eigentlich nichts worüber er hatte nachdenken müssen. Das Einzige was immer wieder vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht war, war John. John wie er da stand mit Sherlocks Mantel über den Schultern, John wie er unkontrolliert aber enthusiastisch tanzte, John wie er neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, John wie er sich in seinen Mantel kuschelte, John und Sue wie sie tanzten, John und Sue viel zu nah beieinander, John und er in ihrer Wohnung, John wie er dicht vor ihm stand, Johns Augen, Johns Lippen, John wie sie sich küssten. Es war eher nervig und unbefriedigend, dass die Bilder vom gestrigen Abend und das Bild seines Mitbewohners immer wieder vor seinen Augen auftauchten und er somit nicht in der Lage war über etwas anderes, wichtigeres nachzudenken.

Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten dies zu lösen. Erstens er würde John dazu bringen auszuziehen oder für eine gewisse Zeit dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht mehr sahen, bis Sherlocks Gehirn wieder richtig funktionierte. Oder Zweitens er schaffte es den Grund für sein nicht funktionierendes Denken herauszufinden, um diesen dann beseitigen zu können. Die erste Variante war einfacher und schneller aber Sherlock erschien es doch nicht ganz fair John einfach raus zu schmeißen und er würde nie das Ende von Mrs. Hudsons Ermahnungen und Beschimpfungen hören. Er konnte zwar selber ausziehen aber dann stand er wieder vor dem Problem wie er sich die Miete leisten sollte, außerdem mochte er die Wohnung. Es war eine nette Abwechslung zu den Orten in denen er vorher gelebt hatte. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke einfach nicht, nicht mehr zusammen zu wohnen und Fälle zu lösen. Auch wenn er in der letzten Zeit immer öfter durch John abgelenkt wurde, so war John zu einem wichtigen Bestandteil im lösen der Fälle geworden. Da sich John und Sherlock auch nicht so nahe waren, gab es eigentlich schon genug Gelegenheiten und Zeiten an denen sie sich nicht sahen oder sprachen und noch mehr Abstand zu nehmen gefiel ihm auch nicht. Das wäre auch nur umständlich. Sowieso reizte ihn der Gedanke viel mehr herauszufinden woran es lag. Sherlock verstand den menschlichen Verstand, die Beweggründe von anderen und ihre Handlungen besser als jeder andere aber Sherlock war nicht wie alle anderen also konnte er dieses Wissen nicht auf sich selbst beziehen. Auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war und sein Körper unter den gleichen Mechanismen und gleichen Reaktionen funktionierte wie jeder andere. Der Unterschied war jedoch sein Kopf. Sherlock hatte sein Leben damit verbracht seinen Geist und seinen Kopf von seinen Körper zu trennen und sich vor den Gefühlen und Regungen zu schützen die so unnötig waren, dass man sie nicht brauchte. Sherlock funktionierte auf Grund seines Verstandes, also musste es auch eine ganz logische Erklärung für seine Situation geben. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er dafür einige Experimente durchführen und Beobachtungen machen musste, bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen und er freute sich um die neue Beschäftigung die er nun hatte. Endlich schien sein Kopf wieder frei und er konnte sich ganz der Planung für die Durchführung widmen.

Vor John stand ein unglaublich lecker duftender, großer Kürbiskuchen und eine große Tasse Tee. Der Spaziergang hatte gut getan und das Drücken im Kopf war verschwunden. Da er jedoch ziemlich lange unterwegs gewesen war, war er nun etwas ausgehungert und erschöpft. Mrs. Hudsons Einladung war ihm nur willkommen gewesen. Er rutschte gemütlich auf einen Stul und streifte die Schuhe von seinen brennenden Füßen. John wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal einen so ausgiebigen Spaziergang gemacht hatte.

„ So mein Lieber. Iss dich satt. Du musst nach Gestern und Heute erschöpft sein. War die Party ein Erfolg?“

„ Danke Mrs. Hudson. Der Kuchen sieht köstlich aus. Ja die Party war super.“

John nahm einen Schluck und probierte dann den Kuchen, der wirklich köstlich war.

„ Haben alle Sherlock überlebt?“

John lachte.

„Ja. Keiner ist zu Schaden gekommen....Zumindest nicht körperlich.“

Fügte John hinzu als ihm Anderson wieder einfiel. Wobei es eigentlich viel mehr er selber gewesen war der Anderson zurecht gewiesen hatte.

„ Na das ist doch schön. Ein Wunder dass Sherlock so lange geblieben ist.“

„ Das stimmt. Ein noch viel größeres Wunder war jedoch, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann wirkte es sogar manchmal so als hätte er sogar ein klein bisschen so etwas wie Spaß gehabt.“

„ Wirklich?.“

„Ja ich sage die Wahrheit und Sherlock hat sogar gestern getanzt.“

Mrs. Hudson schaute ihn mit großen verwunderten Augen an und das war genau die Reaktion die auch John gehabt hätte, wenn er es gestern nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte.

„Nachdem ich ihn gezwungen habe.“ John schmunzelte und Mrs. Hudson musste lachen.

„ Und ich dachte schon. Ist sonst noch etwas ungewöhnliches passiert? Verzeih meine Neugier aber ich kann mir Sherlock nicht wirklich auf einer Party vorstellen.“

„ Ich glaube keiner kann das. Zugegeben es war auch nicht ganz normal und Sherlock wirkte meist etwas fehl am Platz und unbeholfen und du hättest sehen müssen wie überfordert er zwischen all den anderen gewirkt hatte, oder wie unsicher er war als wir ein normales Partyspiel gespielt haben. Eigentlich hat er am Anfang auch die meiste Zeit auf dem Balkon alleine verbracht und ist am Ende wütend aus der Wohnung gestürmt....“

„Das hört sich schon eher nach Sherlock an.“

Beide lachten wieder und an ihren zustimmenden Blicken war zu erkennen, dass beide an Situationen dachten an denen Sherlock sich nicht so verhielt wie sich normale Menschen verhalten würden oder wieder ein mal zum Ausdruck gab wie sehr er andere verabscheute.

„ Aber wir hatten ein paar nette Gespräche und mit ein bisschen Alkohol konnte ich ihn tatsächlich zum Tanzen bewegen. Sherlock ist ein unglaublich guter Tänzer, wer hätte das gedacht? Mrs. Hudson wir müssen ihn unbedingt mal überreden was vorzuführen, das müssen sie sehen. Und er ist ein super Tanzlehrer.“

„Oh wirklich? John das müssen wir im Hinterkopf behalten, das könnte nützlich sein.“

„Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Man könnte ihn damit super ruhig stellen oder besänftigen und es scheint auch ein super Druckmittel zu sein.“

„Schäm dich so zu denken und das so ausnutzen zu wollen John.“

Aber Mrs. Hudsons Augen strahlten und ihr Gesicht sah eher gespielt ernst aus. John grinste sie an.

„Ach kommen sie, als würden sie das nicht auch denken. Außerdem könnten Sie ihn bestimmt überreden, dass er mit Ihnen tanzt. Das wäre ein Bild für die Götter.“

„John ich bitte dich.“

Mrs. Hudson schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Außerdem würde Sherlock bestimmt mit wem anders tanzen wollen.“

Mrs. Hudson sah aus dem Fenster und John verstand nicht ganz was sie meinte.

„ Es war auf jeden Fall herrlich zu sehen wie überfordert Sherlock bei dem Spiel war. Können sie sich vorstellen, dass Sherlock noch nie ein Partyspiel gespielt hat? Dass er auf kaum einer Party war? Mein Gott wie viel er verpasst hat.“

Mrs. Hudson runzelte die Stirn und ihre Stimme klang ruhig aber auch etwas mitleidig.

„Ich kann mir eher nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock jeh mit Freunden auf einer Party war. Wir wissen zwar kaum etwas über seine Jugend aber ich denke nicht, dass die Dinge groß anders waren als jetzt.“

„ Das habe ich auch schon gedacht.“

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und sie aßen ihren Kuchen. Beide in Gedanken bei Sherlock und der Frage wie dessen Kindheit, Jugend und die Zeit bevor er hier mit John eingezogen war, ausgesehen haben musste.

„ Naja vielleicht hat ihm der Abend ja wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen.“

Scherzte John um die Stille und die gesunkene Stimmung zu brechen.

„ Bestimmt John. Der Abend hat sich gut angehört. So wie du es mit strahlenden Augen und einem Grinsen beschrieben hast. Ich bin mir sicher Sherlock hat es gefallen.“

John räusperte sich etwas verlegen.

„Ja es war...ganz gut.“

Mrs. Hudson sah ihn schief an.

„Also nach deinen Ausführungen und deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war es besser als ganz gut. Was habt ihr nach der Party gemacht?“

„ Ehm...Was? Mrs Hudson...also ich versteh nicht...“

John redete zu schnell und verhaspelte sich. Was ihm einen verwirrten Blick der älteren Dame einfing.

„Ich meine weil du erzählt hast, dass Sherlock wütend die Party verlassen hatt.“

Erleichtert atmete John ein und beruhigte sich wieder.

„ Ah ja. Nun ja ich denke er fand das Spiel dann doch eher kindisch und Anderson, dieses miese dreckige Arschloch...

„John!“  
„ Oh entschuldigen Sie. Nun ja Anderson hatte es ziemlich auf Sherlock abgesehen. Ich denke Sherlock wurde das zu viel und ist deshalb aus der Wohnung gestürmt. Ich bin ihm natürlich direkt hinterher, wer kann schon sagen wie Sherlock sich verhält und wie er zurecht kommt, wenn er betrunken ist. Also sind wir zurück. Irgendetwas hatt Sherlock so aufgewühlt, dass er im Taxi schwieg und ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, dass er mir nun ewig vorhalten würde, dass dieser Abend eine Katastrophe gewesen war, also wollte ich ihn hier etwas aufmuntern.“

„ Uh ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Mrs. Hudson!“ John sah ihre Landlady ermahnend an. „Mit Alkohol und einem weiterem Spiel. Sherlock schien sehr gesprächig und es war ganz nett.“

„ Raus mit der Sprache John.“

„Wie bitte?“

John stellte sich dumm. Mrs. Hudson konnte unmöglich wissen was gestern passiert war. Ihm wurde wieder warm und er wippte mit seinem Fuß unkontrolliert auf und ab.

„ Du kannst mich nicht täuschen John. Ich habe schon ein paar Jahre mehr auf dem Rücken und Vieles erlebt. Ich erkenne diesen Blick sofort. Deine Augen strahlen wenn du von Gestern erzählst aber jetzt liegt Sorge und etwas Bedrücktes in ihnen.“

„ Mrs. Hudson das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich denke nicht...“

John hielt inne. Was dachte er nicht? Das es Mrs. Hudson etwas anging? Aber das würde bedeuteten, dass das was gestern passiert war verheimlicht werden musste und nicht bloß eine Dummheit, verursacht durch den Alkohol, gewesen war. Außerdem war Mrs. Hudson schon so etwas wie seine Großmutter. Sie erzählte John alles und John konnte mit ihr über alles reden. Seinen Frust über Sherlock rauslassen, ihr all seine Sorgen erzählen. Sie saßen oft zusammen und aßen oder plauderten im Flur.

„Raus mit der Sprache John. Es ist nicht gut Sorgen in sich zu behalten. Was verunsichert dich?“

„ Nichts schlimmes Mrs. Hudson. Gestern Abend war super aber auch verwirrend. Ich weiß nicht...es war komisch.“

John senkte seinen Blick und sah in seine Tasse. Dann spürte er die warme, weiche Hand der Dame auf seinem Arm und wie ihre Daumen langsam, beschwichtigend über seine Ärmel strichen.

„ Was immer es ist John es wird sich klären. Ich bin mir sicher ihr bekommt es hin.“

Jetzt sah John sie verwundert an.

„Wir? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass etwas komisches zwischen mir und Sherlock passiert ist.“

Mrs. Hudson lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Ich auch nicht. Das hast du gerade.“

Ihr Lächeln breitete sich aus. Mist er hatte etwas verraten. Sollte er es aufklären? Mrs. Hudson zog sie immer damit auf ein Paar zu sein und John wollte nicht wissen was in ihrem Kopf gerade vorging und

was sie dachte das gestern passiert war.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Glauben Sie mir. Es gab nur einen kurzen, komischen Moment, den ich nicht verstehe. Da war nichts weiter als eine kurze ungewohnte Nähe. Keine Ahnung woher die kam aber...“

John wurde wieder schneller und rot. Mrs. Hudson unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Gib dir Zeit Joh. Gib euch beiden Zeit aber verschließe dich nicht vor unvorhergesehenen Möglichkeiten John. Das Herz will manchmal was das Herz will auch wenn es keinen Sinn macht, vielleicht beängstigend ist oder uneindeutig.“

John schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon etwas entgegnen aber sie unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Vielleicht ist da auch gar nichts. Manchmal passieren Dinge einfach ohne Grund und es gibt mehr Verwirrung als hätte sein müssen. Manchmal interpretiert man zu viel. John denk nur daran, dass zu viel nachdenken manchmal nicht gut ist und es am einfachsten ist, wenn man es einfach passieren lässt. Nichts tut und es dann kommt wie es kommen soll.“

Mrs. Hudson drückte wieder seinen Arm und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand sie auf, räumte die leeren Teller weg und machte sich an den Abwasch. John war erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht zwang darauf eine Antwort zu finden und ihn gehen ließ. Was würde er nur ohne sie machen?

Oben in der Wohnung entdeckte er Sherlock auf dem Sofa. Er sah deutlich weniger angespannt aus und sein Gesicht schien friedlich. Seine Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig und als John näher an den anderen herantrat, war er sich sicher, dass der andere schlief. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter dem weißen Hemd, seine langen Hände lagen zwar zusammengelegt aber locker auf seiner Brust, sein Fuß zuckte immer mal wieder und seine Augen tanzten im Traum unter seinen Liedern. Die geschwungenen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. John konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Sherlock gut aussehend war. Besonders wenn er entspannt war, also schlief oder in seinem Mindpalace war. John dachte an Mrs. Hudsons Worte und vielleicht war es genau das, was gestern zu allem geführt hatte. Sherlocks lockere, ruhige, friedliche Seite. Sherlocks Ausgelassenheit, Sorglosigkeit, sein ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass John Sherlock durchaus attraktiv fand. Vielleicht war es in Ordnung, dass John Sherlock bewunderte und fasziniert von ihm war. Himmel Sherlock war immerhin kein normaler Mensch, er war ein Genie, ein Wunder, es war faszinierend wie schlau er sein konnte aber wie ignorant gegenüber Kleinigkeiten die das Leben ausmachten. Sherlock war ein Rätsel, Sherlock war aufregend, Sherlock war Gefährlich und Sherlock bedeutete gleichzeitig Sicherheit und Thrill. Sherlock war groß, schlank, immer perfekt und körperbetont gekleidet, Sherlock hatte etwas Besonderes an sich, was ihn so mysteriös, gutausehend und anziehend wirken lies. John war sich sicher, dass sich jeder in Sherlocks Nähe genau so fühlte. Also war es auch in Ordnung, dass auch John sich so fühlte und neugierig war. Er hatte den Moment ausgenutzt. Was war schon dabei?

John seufzte erleichtert. Mrs. Hudson hatte Recht. Zu viel nachdenken war nicht gut. Im Grunde war es demnach sogar logisch, was passiert war. Logisch war jedoch auch, dass John unmöglich wirkliche Gefühle für den, jetzt so friedlich, aber sonst eher aufbrausenden Detektiv entwickeln würde. Zum Einen weil dies schier unmöglich erschien. Wie konnte John für jemanden Gefühle entwickeln der keine Gefühle hatte oder besser gesagt alles dafür tat keine Gefühle zu entwickeln, jemanden der sein Herz verschloss und nur seinen Kopf herrschen ließ, jemanden der John so oft aus der Fassung brachte, jemanden den John manchmal echt nicht verstand. Und Zweitens wäre es sowieso egal, weil John sicher wusste, dass Sherlock niemals etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Dies hatte der andere klar und deutlich zum Verständnis gegeben während ihres ersten Falles. Vielleicht war John ganz einfach der erste richtige Freund für Sherlock. Und vielleicht war auch Sherlock seit langem wieder der erste richtige Freund für John. Sie hatten sich gefunden und sich gegenseitig gerettet. John war Sherlock für vieles dankbar und John konnte sehen, dass auch Sherlock John dankbar war und John einer der wenigen Menschen war, den er um sich haben wollte und ertrug. Das was sie hatten war genau richtig, auch wenn John es vielleicht nicht ganz verstand. Es würde so bleiben und alles war gut. Erleichtert griff John nach einer Decke, legte sie vorsichtig über den friedlich schlafenden Detektiv und schlenderte dann gelassen in sein Zimmer.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte sich keine Gelegenheit geboten seinen Plan durchzuführen. Sherlock war beschäftigt mit einem Fall, der sich als umfassender und aufregender als gedacht herausstellte. Aus diesem Grund war es eigentlich auch nur halb so schlimm, dass seine Pläne durchkreuzt wurden. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung seinen Kopf wieder für wichtige Überlegungen zu verwenden und seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu haben. Zumindest zu Anfang hatte dies auch funktioniert. Was ihn jetzt jedoch störte war, dass John leider durch seinen Job in der Arztpraxis so eingespannt war, dass er Sherlock bei dem Fall nicht helfen konnte. John musste Überstunden schieben und wenn er nach Hause kam war er kaum ansprechbar und fiel sofort ins Bett oder vermied es mit Sherlock zu reden, da er anscheinend seine Ruhe haben wollte. Normalerweise sollte Sherlock das willkommen heißen, da sie so Abstand voneinander bekamen aber in den ruhigen Momenten in denen er nicht durch London jagte oder nach Spuren suchte, ärgerte ihn die Tatsache und er kam nicht umher sich zu wünschen, dass John ihm bei dem Fall helfen würde. Jedoch schien es einfacher für Sherlock zu sein nicht von Gedanken von John abgelenkt zu sein, wenn dieser bei ihm war. Wenn John nicht da war, dann geisterte dieser in Sherlocks Gedanken umher und das konnte er bei dem Fall nicht gebrauchen.

Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden den anderen davon zu überzeugen ihn zu begleiten anstatt zu seiner langweiligen Arbeit zu gehen. Die offensichtlichste Möglichkeit war es in der Praxis aufzutauchen und eine Szene zu machen, damit John, peinlich berührt, ihm folgen würde. Problem, John wäre sauer und auch wenn ihn das sonst nicht störte, hatte er jetzt momentan keine Lust auf einen wütenden Watson.

Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, den anderen den Eindruck zu geben, dass es sich um einen sehr gefährlichen und komplizierten Fall handelte und es um Leben und Tod ging. Nichts würde den anderen in diesem Fall davon abhalten sofort zu kommen. Problem war nur, dass der Fall momentan eher weniger gefährlich war. Dies konnte sich natürlich, was auch in der Tat wahrscheinlich war, bald ändern aber in diesem Moment war es nicht so. Normalerweise hatte Sherlock keine Problem damit John anzulügen oder zu schwindeln damit dieser das tat was er von ihm wollte. Sei es noch so unbedeutend oder kindisch. Aber in diesem Moment wollte er John irgendwie nicht anlügen oder verarschen. Zumindest nicht direkt, zumindest nicht so, dass der andere wusste, dass er von Sherlock manipuliert wurde. Bei dem Gedanken setzte er sich mit einem Ruck auf und griff nach seinem Handy.

>>Du Schuldest mir noch etwas, Bruder mein.<<

>> Jetzt nicht Sherlock. Keine Zeit für deine Spielchen.<<

>> Es geht um den Betrug in der Seville Row.>>

>> Ah hat Scotland Yard dich doch endlich gefragt?>>

>> Warum bist du mit Scottland Yard in Verbindung?>>

>> Was willst du Sherlock?>>

>> Du musst Johns Praxis schließen lassen für die nächsten Tage. Aber lass es glaubhaft und unauffällig wirken.>>

  
>>Bitte was? Was ist in dich gefahren?<<

>> Nichts>>

>> Dann warum sollte ich die Praxis von John schließen lassen? Was hat das mit dem Fall zu tun? Ist die Praxis in Gefahr? Ist der Verdächtige dort Patient?>>

>>Nein....ich brauche John bei dem Fall.>>

>> Du bist beleidigt, weil dein Haustier mehr Zeit in der Praxis verbringt als zu Hause bei dir>>

>> Sei nicht albern Mycroft. Ich brauche John zum nachdenken.>>

>> wie oft hab ich es dir gesagt. Misch dich nicht ein.>>

>> Ich misch mich nicht ein...>>

>>....>>

>> Was?>>

>> Sherlock Fühlen ist kein Vorteil. Halt dich raus.>>

>> Ich halt mich raus. Aber ich kann mich schlecht aus dem Fall raus halten. Also bekommst du diese eine Sache hin die Praxis zu schließen?>>

>> Ich bin Teil der englischen Regierung nicht dein Wingman. Nein. Sherlock halte Abstand.>>

Stöhnend warf er sein Handy auf das Sofa und stand auf. Für nichts war sein Bruder zu gebrauchen. Wenn er es schon all die Jahre mit ihm hatte aushalten müssen, dann könnte er dieser wenigstens ab und zu nützlich sein. Außerdem könnte er aufhören falsche, lächerliche Schlüsse zu ziehen. Dieser miese Hund. Wütend tigerte Sherlock vor dem Fenster auf und ab.

„ Ich bin der klügere Sherlock“ Sherlock warf die Hände in die Luft und äffte seinen Bruder zynisch nach. Mycroft hatte doch gar keine Ahnung. Was machte der schon den ganzen Tag als in seinen Sessel zu furzen, seien Sklaven herumzukommandieren und Kuchen zu essen? Mami hatte Sherlock immer lieber gehabt, das wussten sie beide und genau dies war der Grund warum sich Mycroft immer so unmöglich verhielt. Sherlock griff nach seiner Geige und lies den Stab, hart und unsanft mit schnellen Bewegungen über die Saiten fahren, sodass das Instrument aufheulte und gequälte Töne von sich gab. Er war der Schlauere von beiden. Er löste die Fälle und er beobachtete und wusste immer die richtige Antwort.

Achtlos schmiss er auch seine Geige auf seine Sessel und stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf die Lehne, den Kopf nach unten hängend, ab. Also warum fiel es ihm so schwer sein Problem zu Lösen und eine Erklärung zu finden?

Schluss damit. Jetzt reichte es endgültig. Sherlock war egal was andere von ihm dachten und wenn er nun mal das Gefühl hatte, dass er John bei dem Fall brauchte, dann brauchte er John nun mal. Das wird schon seine Gründe haben. Es ist ja nicht so als wäre das noch nie so gewesen und als hätte er John noch nie dazu gedrängt mit ihn mit zu kommen. Warum sollte es ihn stören wenn John sauer war? Außerdem waren seine Fälle wichtiger als Johns dumme Arbeit. Also schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und brauste aus der Wohnung.

Das Wartezimmer war kaum besetzt und die anderen Arztzimmer schienen ebenfalls frei zu sein. Scheinbar schien heute kein stressiger Tag zu sein und eigentlich hieß das sonst, dass John seine Überstunden einlösen und abmelden würde. Vielleicht hatte er es heute vergessen. Die Rezeption war nicht besetzt aber für Sherlock würde es ein leichtes sein Johns Zimmer zu finden ohne die Zimmer vorher betreten zu müssen. Er blickte den Gang hinunter. Nur eine Tür war leicht angelehnt und ein leises aber ausgelassenes Murmeln war zu hören. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Kein Patient also. Sherlock schritt mit langen, lautlosen Schritten den hellen Gang hinunter und drückte die Tür auf.

Im Zimmer schauten ihn die verwunderten Augen aus dem Arztsessel an. Dann drehte sich auch die Frau von der Rezeption um. Scheinbar hatten sie die freie Zeit genutzt um sich zu unterhalten und es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frau nicht nur wegen Johns Fähigkeit ein super Zuhörer und Gesprächspartner zu sein, hier war. Ihrer Körperhaltung, Kleidung und frisch aufgetragenem Lippenstift und ihr viel zu starkes Parfüm ließen darauf schließen, dass sie an mehr interessiert war. Nach Johns Ausdruck und entspannten Haltung nach zu schließen, fühlte sich dieser in ihrer Gegenwart wohl und hatte ihr Gespräch genossen, auch wenn er etwas gelangweilt aussah. Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Sherlock etwas komisches, fast so etwas wie Sorge. Aber er hatte jetzt weder die Zeit, noch die Lust dazu. Deshalb nickte er nur und sah John mit versteinerter und ernsten Miene an.

„ John du musst mitkommen. Es ist wichtig.“

Um die Augen des anderen spielte Verwunderung und sein Mund öffnete sich um etwas zu entgegnen aber dann verwandelte sich die Verwunderung in Besorgnis und er stand auf.

„Sorry Sarah. Heute sind nicht so viele Patienten da, ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich verschwinde. Es scheint dringend zu sein. Scheinbar könnte es um Leben und Tod gehen.“

Sherlock war unsicher ob seine Stimme doch etwas ernster und bestimmender geklungen hatte als geplant oder ob John die Fluchtmöglichkeit aus seiner langweiligen Lage ergriffen hatte.

Sherlock drehte sich auf den Fersen um und marschierte geradewegs aus der Praxis. Draußen angekommen richtete er sich auf, rollte seine Schultern, atmete kurz ein und konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen grad noch so unterdrücken.

Hinter sich hörte er wie John hinter ihm her stürzte, während dieser vergeblich versuchte sich seine Jack über die Arme zu ziehen.

„Sher...Sherlock warte.“

Der Kleinere kam neben ihm zum stehen und Sherlock hob die Hand um ein Taxi für sie beide zu rufen.

„Hergott Sherlock was sollte das? Worum geht’s? Ich dachte der Fall wäre nicht so interessant und wichtig.“

„ Offensichtlich falsch eingeschätzt.“

„ Ok. Und wie kann ich da bitte helfen? Brauchst du wieder jemanden der dumm rumsteht, nur damit du schlauer wirkst?“

„Ich bitte dich John, du bist immer von großer Hilfe.“

Sherlock schenkte dem anderen einen schiefen Blick und stieg dann in das Taxi, was in dieser Sekunde vor ihnen zum Halten kam.

„ Wo fahren wir hin und was ist der Plan?“

„Wir statten der Wohnung des Verdächtigen einen Besuch ab. Allerdings eines anderen Verdächtigen. Wie ich zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, gibt es mehr als eine entscheidende Person und bis jetzt hat sich die Polizei auf die falsche Person konzentriert. Ich habe zwar gehofft es vermeiden zu können dieser Person so nahe zu kommen aber wie es scheint gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit.“

„ Warum?“

„ Weil mir nichts anderes einfällt.“

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme und sah gekränkt aus dem Fenster.

„Nein ich meine warum hattest du gehofft es vermeiden zu können der Wohnung einen Besuch abzustatten?“

„ Weil die Person ein Fan von Hallo Kitty ist und die Wohnung voll von Katzen und rosa ist. Natürlich weil die Person gefährlich ist John. Denk nach.“

„Ok Ok alles klar.“ John hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Als sie die Innenstadt hinter sich ließen und in die Seitenstraßen des Industrieviertels einbogen schien es John zu dämmern.

„Sherlock was genau meinst du mit einer Wohnung?“

„ Den Ort an dem die Person momentan lebt“

„ Ah und was ist das für ein Ort?“

„ Sie dich um John. Nach was sieht es aus?“

Ein paar Straßen von ihrem Ziel entfernt ließ Sherlock den Fahrer anhalten und sie stiegen aus. Das Auto würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Besser sie sahen aus wie normale Passanten und konnten sich unbemerkt rein schleichen. Durch seine Beobachtungen wusste er, dass die verdächtigte Person nicht hier war, sondern am Hafen um Dort die Geschäfte abzuwickeln. Hätte Sherlock mehr Beweise wäre er geradewegs dort hin gefahren aber ihm fehlte das entscheidende Stück und so war es die beste Gelegenheit sich hier ein mal umzusehen. Sie liefen an den grauen, hohen Wänden der Industriegebäude vorbei. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel duckte Sherlock sie beide an die Mauer und spähte um die Ecke um sicher zu gehen, dass er keine Bewegungen auf dem Gelände oder in dem Haus vor ihnen sah. Vor ihm lag ein offener Platz mit vereinzelten Containern. In der Mitte war eine große Halle. So wie es aussah schien jedoch seit geraumer Zeit wirklich niemand hier gewesen zu sein.

Sherlock legte einen Finger an seine Lippe und nickte dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Haus um John zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihm leise folgen sollte. Sie näherten sich der Hintertür während sie dicht an der Mauer blieben immer wieder hinter Müllcontainern verschwanden. Das letzte Stück führte über offenes Gelände aber ein letzter Blick versicherte Sherlock dass sie niemand sah und so sprinteten sie zu der Hintertür, die natürlich verschlossen war. Trotzdem versuchte Watson sie zu öffnen und Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fasste den anderen am Ärmel und zog ihn die Hauswand entlang. Bis sie zu einem Container an der Seite kamen. Mit Leichtigkeit kletterte Sherlock auf ihn hinauf und hörte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Grinsend hielt Sherlock dem anderen die Hand hin. Dieser nahm sie mit verdrehenden Augen und genervten Ausdruck. John kam ungeschickt und schnaubend neben ihm zum stehen. Sherlock gab dem anderen wortlos zu verstehen, dass er ihn mithilfe einer Räuberleiter zum leicht geöffneten Fenster hochheben würde und dieser dann hinein klettern sollte, um dann die Tür von Innen zu öffnen. Dieser sah ihn erschrocken und widerstrebend an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und je länger Sherlock ihn entschlossen und ermutigend ansah, desto weniger unsicher wirkte John, letztendlich nickte er. Sherlock ging vor John in die Knie und sah ihn von Unten an. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sherlock sah schnell weg und John fasste an seine Schulter und stellte einen Fuß in die geöffneten Hände. Mit Schwung hiefte Sherlock ihn nach Oben und mit etwas mehr Anstrengung als gedacht, verschwand John durch das Fenster.

Sherlock beeilte sich vom Container runter zu kommen und rannte fast zu Tür. Angestrengt horchte er ob er John oder jemand anderen hören konnte. Seine Augen wanderten über die Mauer des Hauses und durch die Gegend. Nach einem Weg suchend in das Haus zu kommen falls es Probleme geben sollte. Als John die Tür endlich öffnete stieß Sherlock erleichtert seinen Atem aus, von dem er nicht ein mal wusste, dass er ihn eingehalten hatte.

Das Innere der Halle war nur spärlich durch das schwach einfallende Tageslicht beleuchtet. Es war ein großer Raum mit mehreren Regalen, die aber zum größten Teil leer waren. Sherlock bezweifelte, dass er in ihnen finden würde was er suchte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Tür rechts von ihnen und sie schlichen leise auf sie hinzu. Langsam berührte er den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür. In dem Raum war es stickig und nicht heller als im Rest der Halle. Dennoch konnte Sherlock erkennen, dass jemand vor nicht alt zu langer Zeit hier sein Bett aufgeschlagen hatte. Neben dem Schreibtisch waren Krümmel verteilt die noch nicht so alt sein konnten. Die Schränke waren jedoch unberührt. Das Bett war nicht zu sehen. Dafür aber eine kleine Tasche mit Essen, die leicht hinter dem Mülleimer hervorschaute. Unwahrscheinlich also, dass die Person ihr Lager verlassen hatte. Wo hatte sie also ihr Bett gelagert? Vielleicht hatte sie ein besseres Versteck in der Halle gefunden als diesen Raum.

„Ok Sherlock kannst du mich jetzt bitte aufklären nach was wir hier suchen?“

John stand dicht neben ihm und zischte ihm ins Ohr.

Sherlock wandte seinen Kopf und sah ihn von Oben an.

„Das Bett. Das Bett ist nicht hier aber das Essen. Die Person will nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen und hat ihre Besitztümer versteckt. Aber nicht hier. Scheinbar hat sie hier in der Nähe ein besseres Versteck gesucht.“

„Gut aber das Bett ist wohl kaum das weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind.“

„Wir suchen einen dunkel braunen Aktenkoffer mit den Dokumenten des Casinos.“

„Welches Casinos?“

„Des Casinos wo die beiden Personen ihr Geld verdoppeln wollen, dass sie immer wieder unauffällig aus den Geschäften und Banken klauen. Eindeutig haben sie die Pläne der Umliegenden Casinos um diese zu manipulieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gewinnen. Es scheint ein Kleinverbrechen aber es läuft seit Jahren unbemerkt ab. Unsicher wie viel Schaden sie bereits angerichtet haben. Aber clever, unglaublich clever. Versteckt in der Öffentlichkeit. Nie genug um Aufsehen zu erregen. Immer wieder direkt involviert aber trotzdem verdeckt bis jetzt. Eine weitere Gruppe ist auf sie aufmerksam geworden und ich denke, dass sie größeres planen. Die Polizei wird unruhig. Als Lestrade mir den Fall gegeben hat, dachte ich es wäre einfach und langweilig. Eine Gruppe Kleinkrimineller die etwas Geld und Pläne entwendet haben. Aber nein, mittlerweile scheint es ein Netzwerk und es sind mehr Orte in London betroffen. Langsam haben sie Blut geleckt und Übung. Sie wollen mehr. Kein Wunder das sie langsam anfangen Fehler zu machen.“

Während Sherlock leise erklärte sah er sich weiter in der Halle um. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass niemand hier war aber es war dennoch besser sich bedeckt zu halten und ruhig zu sein. Sein Blick fiel auf Kratzspuren auf dem Boden und tatsächlich, wie es schien wurde eins der Regale vor Kurzem verschoben. Das Regal stand vor einem großen Tor, welches ein Stück weit nach oben geschoben war. Eine kleine Person passte zwischen Regal und konnte ohne Probleme durch den Spalt kriechen.  
„John wir müssen das Regal wegschieben.“

Gemeinsam schoben sie das Regal ein Stück weiter nach vorne, damit mehr Platz zwischen dem Regal und dem Tor war. John wollte bereits das Tor nach oben schieben aber Sherlock hielt ihn auf.

„Warte. Die Gruppe ist zwar nicht hier aber sie könnte jeden Moment kommen. Besser wir geben ihn keinen Grund zu denken, dass jemand hier ist oder war. Das Tor wäre zu laut und in Anbetracht dass dort an der Wand eine Kerbe ist in der selben Höhe wie das Tor aufhört, scheint wohl jemand darauf zu achten ob das Tor bewegt wird.“

John sah ihn verblüfft an und sein Blick sah aus wie der Blick den John in manchmal zuwarf, wenn er seine Begeisterung über das was Sherlock herausgefunden hatte in Worten ausdrückte. Sherlocks Mundwinkel schnellten kurz nach oben bevor er sich kontrollieren konnte.

„ Hergott Sherlock hättest du etwas gesagt, hätte ich meine Waffe mitgenommen. Hast du wenigstens daran gedacht?“

Mist. Das war normalerweise Johns Aufgabe. Aber diesmal hatte er John auf der Arbeit überrascht und warum sollte John auch eine Waffe mit zur Arbeit nehmen.

Ohne zu Antworten legte sich Sherlock flach auf den Boden.

„Super. Wir sind unbewaffnet in ein Lager von wer weiß was für eine Gruppe eingedrungen und zwängen uns unter einem schweren Tor durch ohne zu wissen ob es einen Fluchtweg gibt. Super. Wirklich klasse Sherlock. Bitte sag mit dass du einen Plan hast.“

Auch wenn Johns Worte seine Sorgen ausdrückten, schwang keine Angst in ihnen mit, sondern eher unterdrückte Aufregung. Auch wenn John es nicht zugeben würde, das hier war ihm lieber als sein Job in der Arztpraxis.

Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf. Zog seine Schuhe und seinen Mantel aus. Schob sie unter dem Tor durch und legte sich wieder auf den Boden.

„Dann sollten wir uns lieber hiermit beeilen oder John?“

Er spürte wie die kalte, raue Kante über seinen Rücken scheuerte, während er versuchte sich unter ihr hindurch zu zwängen. Es funktionierte ganz gut und Stück für Stück kam er unter ihr hindurch. Doch dann erreichte das Ende seines Rückens die Kante und er blieb Stecken. Er bliebt verdammt noch mal mit seinem Arsch unter dem Tor stecken. Zu seinem Unmut hörte er das unterdrückte Lachen des anderen.

„John hör auf zu lachen und schieb.“

Kurz war es wieder still und er hörte wie der andere unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere trat aber dann spürte er zwei warme Hände an seinen Oberschenkel, die versuchten ihn voran zu schieben. Dies gelang aber nicht so richtig.

„John weiter oben. Du musst meinen....also du musst mich herunter Drücken und dann schieben.“

Sherlock wurde ungeduldig und wütende. Die Situation gefiel ihm gar nicht.

John räusperte sich und Sherlock fühlte nur zu deutlich, wie Johns Hände weiter nach oben wanderten und dann seinen Arsch nach unten drückten und nach vorne schoben. Mit weitere Anstrengung schaffte er es endlich hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite klopfte er sich ab, zog sich an und schaltete seine Taschenlampe an

„Los John Beeilung.“

Im nächsten Moment rutschten auch Johns Schuhe, Jacke und Jumper durch den Spalt und dann sah er auch schon den vertrauten, blonden Schopf. Sherlock griff dem anderen unter die Arme und zog ihn unter dem Tor hervor.

Sich räuspernd und aufrichtend entgegnete dieser: „Danke. Ich hoffe du findest einen anderen Weg heraus. Da gehen wir nicht noch ein mal durch. Oder wir schieben das Tor auf.“

Sherlock nickte. Johns Punkt machte Sinn. Sie standen im zweiten Teil der Halle, der wieder mit großen Fässern gefüllt war. Auf diesen klebten Aufkleber die zu erkennen gaben, dass sich in ihnen Gefahrengüter und giftige Stoffe befanden. Besser sie öffneten diese nicht. Hinten war eine weitere Tür die offen stand. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Sherlock durch die Tür und endlich fanden sie dort das Bett. Jedoch immer noch ein Aktenkoffer.

„Ok John wir müssen suchen. Hier halt die Taschenlampe und leuchte da hin wo ich suche.“ Sherlock beeilte sich das Zimmer zu betrachten aber er konnte keine Hinweise finden. Keine Spuren die darauf hindeuteten, dass hier etwas versteckt worden war. John beeilte sich Sherlock hinterher zu kommen und überall dort hin zu leuchten; wo sein Blick hinfiel. Sherlock kam nicht umher bei dem Gedanken, was für ein eingespieltes Team sie mittlerweile schon waren, zufrieden zu lächeln.

Doch dann schien auch John aufzufallen, dass Sherlock nicht wusste wo er schauen sollte und der Blick des anderen wanderte durch den Raum. Sherlock bemerkte wie Johns Blick an der Tür hängen bliebt. Scheinbar schien dem anderen etwas unbewusstes zu sagen, dass dort etwas nicht stimmte aber wie so oft konnte der andere nicht bestimmen was es war. Sherlock trat näher an die Tür und da fiel es ihm auf. Die schwere Tür stand in einem komischen Winkel offen. Sie war zu niedrig für den Boden und hatte Schleifspuren hinterlassen, sie bewegte sich also nicht von alleine. Vor dem Hintergrund, dass es schwer war sie zu öffnen würde jeder sie entweder nur leicht öffnen um hindurch zu schlüpfen oder sie gleich weit öffnen, wenn sie offen stehen sollte. So war sie weder nur halb geöffnet, noch ganz bis zur Wand gedrückt. An der Wand neben der Tür hing ein Bild. Unglaublich, so etwas banales und klischeehaftes. So blöd, dass man es schon übersah. Sherlock hob das Bild von der Wand und John schnaubte ungläubig.

„Ernsthaft? Was ist das hier? “

Tatsächlich hinter dem Bild war ein Loch in der Wand in dem der Aktenkoffer stand. In diesem Moment hörten sie Motorengeräusche und Sherlock verharrte in der Bewegung. Beide hielten die Luft an und horchten angestrengt. Es waren eindeutig Geräusche von einem Auto das schnell näher kam.

„Scheiße. Sherlock! Was jetzt?“

Schnell holte Sherlock den Aktenkoffer heraus und hing das Bild wieder zurück. Dann sah er sich hektisch im Raum um aber es war zu spät. Im nächsten Moment hörte er das Summen das zu erkennen gab, dass das Tor sich gleich zu öffnen beginnen würde und unter dem Schlitz konnte er bereits die Scheinwerfer des Autos erkennen. In dem Raum gab es keine Fenster und nicht wirklich etwas wo sie sich verstecken konnten. Außer der Tür. Als er zur Tür blickte, folgte John seinem Blick.

„Ok los Sherlock. Das ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Ich bring dich um wenn das nicht funktioniert.“

John schubste ihn vor ran und drückte sich gleichzeitig mit ihm zwischen Tür und Wand. Sie rutschten so weit wie es ging ans hintere Ende ohne die Tür aufzustoßen. Was jedoch nur möglich war indem John Sherlock platt gegen die Wand drückte, indem er sich gegen diesen lehnte. In der Hektik hatte John seine Arme gehoben und sie platt neben Sherlocks Körper an die Wand gepresst, was dazu führte, dass er mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Sherlock drückte und seine Arme ihn wie einen Käfig gefangen hatten. In der Hektik und in ihrer Position hatte es keinen anderen Sinn gemacht als dass Sherlock seine Arme um den Körper des andern schlang, seine Hände flach auf dessen Rücken legte und ihn an sich drückte. Sie passten gerade so zwischen Tür und Wand, ohne das etwas von ihnen über den Türrand schaute. Es war eng, sehr eng und in der kalten Halle, an der kalten Wand wurde Sherlock plötzlich sehr warm. Sie schwiegen und horchten angestrengt auf die Geräusche, wagten es kaum zu atmen. Aber Sherlock schien eh nicht atmen zu können. Alles was er hörte war sein eigener Herzschlag in seinen Ohren. Sein Atmen stockte. Johns Gesicht war zur Seite gedreht und lag ruhig an Sherlocks Hals. Die feinen, weichen Haare kitzelten an seinem Hals und an seinem Kinn. Auch Sherlock hatte sein Gesicht zur Seite gewandt um zu sehen ob er jemanden sehen konnte wenn dieser den Raum betrat. Seine Augen schielten jedoch zur Seite und runter zu dem anderen. Mit jedem Atemzug schien Johns Duft alles in seinem Körper einzunehmen. Dieser frische, etwas von der Aufregung salzige, Moschus Geruch, mit ein bisschen Minze von seinem Shampoo. Er konnte den Weichspüler riechen den der andere immer benutzte und der nach der Party in seinem Mantel noch lange festgesessen hatte. Seine Hände zuckten und er hatte das Bedürfnis seine Arme weiter um ihn zu schlingen und ihn näher an sich zu drücken. An Seiner Brust konnte er ebenfalls den Herzschlag des anderen hören und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur darauf. Die Stelle an seinem Hemd wo Johns Atem ihn traf wurde heiß und es schien als würde er nun nur diese eine Stelle in seinem Körper wahrnehmen. Seine Hände schwitzten. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Sein Puls erhöht. Er war unruhig und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wohl und wollte genau so für immer stehen bleiben. Er riss die Augen auf und drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne damit er den anderen besser sehen konnte. Aber es war nicht nur sein Körper der ihn betrug, nicht nur bloß der Transport der versagte. Vielmehr war es sein Kopf der nachgab. Das war das Problem. Sein Kopf reagierte genau so unkontrollierbar wie sein Körper.

In diesem Moment schien sich mit dem letzten Stück das Puzzle zu vollenden. Er war der einzige Consultiv Detective, er war ein Meister in Beobachten und Schlüsse ziehen, Körpersprache und chemische Reaktionen in Menschen waren kein Rätsel für ihn. Dennoch hatte es ihn so lange gebraucht um das Unübersehbare zu erkennen. Die Zeichen waren eindeutig aber dennoch unmöglich. Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass das die Antwort sein könnte. Nicht bei ihm. Bei anderen ja aber er war nicht wie die anderen. Wenn man jedoch das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag.

Nachdem die Geräusche verstummt waren und sie sicher waren, dass niemand mehr in der Halle war. Waren sie auseinander gesprungen und hatten hastig die Halle verlassen. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass Lestrade mit den Papieren und den Plänen in dem Aktenkoffer in der Lage war die Gruppe zu überführen und so hatte er ihm alles überlassen. Der Fall war beendet. Anders als sonst waren sie jedoch nicht aufgedreht und am lachen wie sonst, wenn sie nur knapp einer brenzligen Situation entkommen waren. Die Euphorie fehlte, die Freude fehlte. Beide hatten noch nichts gegessen aber sie betraten dennoch direkt die Wohnung. Sherlock lies sich auf seinen Sessel fallen, zog dann aber die Knie zu sich heran, umschlang sie und bettete sein Kinn auf seinen Knien, während er unbeteiligt in den Raum starrte. Währenddessen hörte er wie sich John einen Tee machte und sich dann ebenfalls in seinen Sessel setzte.

„So scheint als hätten wir den Fall gelöst.“

„Hmm.“

„ Nächstes Mal könntest du mir wenigstens eine Vorwarnung geben bevor du einfach in meine Arbeit hineinplatzt.“

„Hmm.“

„ Ich hätte meine Waffe holen können, Hergott Sherlock was hätten wir getan wenn sie uns erwischt hätten?“

„Hmm.“

„Oder wenn einer von uns unter dem Tor stecken geblieben wäre. Dann hätte der andere immerhin schießen können.“

Sherlock sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann endlich, ein leises Lachen bildete sich in seiner Kehle und arbeitete sich seinen Weg nach oben und auch in Johns Gesicht konnte er die Belustigung hervortreten sehen. Beide prusteten los und warfen den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie glucksten unkontrolliert wie kleine Kinder.

„Ahh was hätten wir gemacht wenn sie das Tor geschlossen hätten?“

„ Tja dann würde es einen von uns beiden zwei Mal geben.“

Ihr Lachen wurde lauter. Bis sie sich beruhigten und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen mussten. Endlich hatte sich die Euphorie eingestellt, endlich verspürten sie die gewohnte gute Laune und Leichtigkeit. In stummer Übereinstimmung hatten sie die Situation hinter sich gelassen und sich versichert nie wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Alles war wieder wie vorher. Zumindest nach Außen hin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen :) Ich würde mich über Kommentare und Anregungen freuen.


	3. Merry Christmas and a maybe happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheinbar ist es für Sherlock und John doch nicht so einfach den Kuss zu ignorieren. Beide merken jedoch nicht was die Situation zwischen ihnen bei dem jeweils anderen Auslöst. Sherlock muss sich entscheiden ob er seien Gefühle zulässt und John muss über seinen Schatten springen um das Offensichtliche zu sehen.

Die Tage vergingen und alles war wie immer. Wie üblich versank 221B in Unordnung, wie immer waren mehr Körperteile als Essen im Kühlschrank, wie immer trug John seine Jumper, wie immer ging John zur Arbeit und wie immer löste Sherlock seine Fälle. Bei ein Paar begleitete John ihn und über die wichtigen oder lustigen schrieb er in seinem Blog. Wie immer trank John seinen Tee und wie immer bestellten sie Essen. Hin und wieder gingen sie Essen. Wie immer tat Mrs. Hudson so als würde sie sich darüber aufregen sie zu bemuttern aber Sherlock wusste, dass dies nur gespielt war. Wie immer verbrachte Sherlock seine restliche Zeit in Barts oder damit Molly nach neuen Körperteilen fragend oder mit Versuchen zu belästigen. Wie immer regte sich John über seine Experimente in der Wohnung auf aber hielt ihn trotzdem nie davon ab. John datete momentan jemanden. Wie sie hieß und alle weiteren Informationen hatte Sherlock schon wieder aus seinen Kopf gelöscht und wie so oft platzte Sherlock in ihre Dates rein um John zu einem wichtigen Verbrechen mitzunehmen. Wie immer war Sherlocks Laune unerträglich wenn er lange nichts zu tun hatte und nichts spannendes passierte. Wie immer saßen sie ab und an schweigend in der Stille der halb dunklen Wohnung, tranken Tee und schwiegen oder redeten über dies und das. Wie immer stritten sie über etwas was John an Sherlock auszusetzen hatte, was Sherlock aber nicht verstehen konnte oder Sherlock machte sich über John und seinen einfachen Verstand lustig. Hin und wieder traf sich John mit Lestrade und versuchte Sherlock immer öfter zu überreden mitzukommen aber Sherlock weigerte sich wehemend und wenn John es weiter versuchte dann gab ihm Sherlock sehr gut zu verstehen was er von Menschen und Trinken hielt. Bald würde John es aufgeben ihn zu fragen, das war deutlich. Anders als sonst fing Sherlock genoss Sherlock dieses nicht wie sonst. Anders als sonst fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl. Anders als sonst störte ihn etwas.

Weitere Wochen vergingen. Draußen wurde es immer kälter, die Tage kürzer. Bald merkte man auf den Straßen die Melancholie und die Vorfreude vor dem Weihnachtsfest. Bald hörte man an jeder Ecke Weihnachtsmusik spielen und Lichterketten, Sterne, Tannenbäume und Kränze schmückten bald ganz London. Immer mehr zog sich Sherlock in die Wohnung zurück und vermied es so gut es ging diese zu verlassen. Er konnte das Treiben draußen und die Menschen mit ihren ganzen Gefühlen und Dummheiten nicht aushalten, gepaart mit der Hektik und dem ganzen Kitsch war es einfach schrecklich. Die meisten Fälle konnte er sowieso von der Wohnung aus lösen oder er verschob seine Untersuchungsmissionen auf Nachts wenn alle anderen schliefen. Was jedoch dazu beitrug, dass sich Sherlocks Laune immer mehr zu verschlechtern schien. Immer wieder ertrug er es kaum in der Wohnung zu sein und lies seinen Frust an John aus. Dieser war nun immer öfter bei seinem Date zu Hause und wenn er doch in der Wohnung war schlief Sherlock oder war anderweitig beschäftigt.

Bald fiel der erste Schnee und hüllte alles in eine friedliche Stille. Die Menschen draußen wurden weniger als die Temperaturen sanken und 221B wurde immer öfter in ein warmes, beruhigendes Licht vom Feuer getaucht. Jedoch hatte Sherlock kaum Zeit dies alles zu bewundern oder mitzubekommen. Je mehr Zeit verging und je mehr Tage ins Land zogen, desto verzweifelter versuchte er sich beschäftigt zu halten. Die Weihnachtszeit war sowieso die Zeit an dem die meisten Klienten zu ihm kamen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das auch irgendwas mit Sentimentalität, der Tatsache dass sich die Familien nun öfters sahen und dem allgemeinem Stress zu tun. Normalerweise hasst er es, da nur die langweiligen Fälle mehr wurden aber dieses Jahr begrüßte er es und löste auch diese. Kaum ein Klient kam den Sherlock nach Hause schickte. Immer öfters schrieb er Lestrade an und bat ihm darum ihm zu helfen. Immer öfter besuchte er Molly und langsam gingen ihm die Ideen seiner Experimente aus. John hatte die Mikrowelle aus der Wohnung geworfen und ihm verboten den Ofen zu benutzen, nachdem ein paar seiner Experimente deutlich schief gelaufen waren und sie sich angeschrien hatten bis Mrs. Hudson nach oben gestürmt war und diesem ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Sherlock war dann wortlos aus der Wohnung gestürmt und hatte sich auf irgend eine Bank gekauert und ins Leere gestarrt, bis er fast am erfrieren war. Was ihm aber nicht störte. Sein Körper war nur Transport. Und wenn sein Körper meinte ihn betrügen zu müssen, dann konnte auch er sein Körper betrügen indem er ihn an seine Grenzen brachte und weder schlief, noch aß. Zumindest so lange bis John oder Mrs. Hudson ihn dazu zwangen. Von John bekam er nach diesem Vorfall sowieso nicht mehr viel zu sehen und wenn dann nur sehr kurz.

Trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer machten wenn sich sein und Johns Blick trafen. Anders als sonst brach er den Blickkontakt allerdings nach einer Sekunde. Seine Hände zitterten wenn er und John sich während eines Falles nah sein mussten. Anders als sonst sprang er sobald es möglich war wieder aus Johns Reichweite. Es änderte auch nichts an dem drückenden Gefühl in der Brust das Sherlock verspürte, wenn John von seinem Date erzählte, nicht zu Hause war oder besagtes Date sogar bei ihnen war. Anders als sonst mied Sherlock John und hörte ihm noch weniger zu als sonst. Es änderte auch nichts daran, dass Sherlock, wann immer es ruhig war und seine Gedanken wieder anfingen unkontrolliert zu wandern und seine Situation überdachten oder zu John wanderten, das Gefühl hatte, dass sein ganzer Körper noch mehr schmerzte als er es eh schon tat. Es änderte rein gar nichts an den schwitzigen Händen, den stockenden Atem, den erhöhten Puls und trockenen Hals wann immer sich ihre Hände zufällig berührten, wenn sie sich streiften, wenn John sich an ihm vorbei in die Küche oder durch die Tür drückte, wenn John ihn aufhielt, wenn John in böse an funkelte oder ihn ins Bett schob. Wenn jemand dachte, dass Sherlock nicht viel sprach dann würde er jetzt sagen, dass Sherlock schlicht weg stumm war. Wenn jemand sagte, dass Sherlock ein Arsch und gemein war, dann würde er jetzt erst recht sagen, dass er ein schlechter Mensch war. Wenn jemand dachte, dass Sherlock einen Hang zum Soziopathen hatte, dann würde er in seiner Vermutung jetzt erst Recht bestätigt sein. Aber dies alles machte er nur damit er wenigstens seinen Kopf im Griff hatte. Denn anders als sein Körper wusste sein Kopf, dass es nichts brachte dem nachzugeben und an dem festzuhalten. Anders als sein Körper wusste er, dass er dies schnell hinter sich lassen musste, dass diese Gefühle dumm und töricht waren. Eindeutig würden sie nicht erwidert werden und selbst wenn, was sollte Sherlock dann damit anfangen? Vor langer Zeit hatte er entschieden was er für ein Leben führen wollte und wie er sich am besten schützen und von anderen abschirmen konnte. Nichts würde ihn nun davon abbringen und es war ratsam, dass er es beibehielt. Leider wusste sein Kopf nicht, dass er keinen Einfluss auf seinen Körper hatte. Auch wusste sein Kopf nicht, dass er sich zwar selber täuschen konnte, dass dies aber nichts an der Tatsache und dem Fakt wie er fühlte, etwas ändern würde. Von all dem bekam jedoch niemand etwas mit. Für jeden anderen schien alles wie immer, nur das Sherlock eben unmöglicher war als sonst aber dies war eigentlich auch nichts Neues. Niemand bemerkte etwas und Sherlock tat alles damit dies auch so blieb.

Es war die Nacht zum ersten Weihachstag und es schneite. Die Straßen waren leer und alles schlief friedlich. Die Welt war weiß und nur eine schwarze Gestalt wanderte einsam über die weiße Decke. Kleine einsame Schneeflocken verfingen sich in den schwarzen Locken oder dem langen, schweren Mantel. Vor dem Gesicht bildeten sich kleine, schwache Atemwolken, die allerdings schwächer zu werden schienen, je mehr der Körper auskühlte. Die Kälte fraß sich in die Glieder und durchstach den Kopf, füllte ihn aus und hüllte ihn in eine wohltuende Stille. Für diesen Moment lichtete sich das Chaos, der Lärm und der Sturm der sonst seinen Kopf erfüllte und wich dem Pochen und dem grellen Weiß. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual und gleichzeitig eine Wohltat. Er musste sich anstrengen weiter zu laufen und seinen Körper wach und so warm wie nur möglich zu halten. Es fiel schwer seine Hände zu schließen und zu öffnen, seine Beine waren schwach, seine Lieder schwer. Dennoch war er dankbar. Eigentlich war heute eine gute Nacht. Sein Fall war spannend gewesen und er hatte ihn geschafft zu lösen. Es war ruhig und es schneite. Er war unterwegs und sein Kopf war leer und die Erschöpfung sowie die Uhrzeit versicherten ihm, dass er fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen würde und somit kaum etwas von dem Fest mitbekommen würde. Dennoch nagte der Gedanke an den nächsten Abend an ihm und die Tatsache, dass es absolut keinen Weg gab um dem zu entkommen. Nicht dass er keinen finden konnte, vielmehr würden ihn Mrs. Hudson und John schlichtweg kidnappen und an seinen Sessel binden würde er auch nur auf die Idee kommen aus der Wohnung zu fliehen. Weihnachten war nie etwas für ihn gewesen. Sicher war allerdings, dass Weihnachten viel erträglicher war, wenn man es alleine verbringen und es somit einfach vergessen konnte. Anders gab es zu viele komische Situationen, zu viele tadelnde Blicke, zu viel Kitsch, Lametta, Tränen und Gefühlsduselei. Zu viele Ermahnungen sich zu benehmen oder ein bisschen Zuneigung und Freude zu zeigen.

Als er 221B erreichte, bildeten sich am Horizont bereits die ersten Anzeichen des Morgenröte. Für einen Kurzen Moment schaute er sich um und dann gen Himmel. Ließ die Flocken auf sein Gesicht rieseln, die Stille auf sich einwirken und die Kälte ihn übermannen. Für einen weiteren Moment genoss er die gesamte Situation und ein schwaches, zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen bevor er sich seufzend wappnete sich ins Bett zu schleppen und den nächsten Abend in Angriff zu nehmen.

Seit einer Stunde drehte er sich immer wieder im Bett um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Nicht weil er müder war, sondern weil es noch nicht ansatzweise Abend war und er den Tag noch nicht beginnen wollte. Seit nun einer Stunde hielten ihn der Lärm der Töpfe, des Mixers und die Weihnachtsmusik sowie die Stimmen aus der Küche davon ab. Normalerweise würde er es ignorieren und würde einfach auf seien Bett sitzen und nachdenken, wenn er keine Lust hatte sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen lief dies hier jedoch auf ein ausgiebigeres Mittagessen hinaus und da er Mrs. Hudson fröhlich singend durch die Küche schweben hörte, wusste er, dass er schon sehr bald aus seinem Bett an den Tisch gezogen werden würde. Missmutig schlug er seine Decke über den Kopf und versuchte sich unter ihr zu verstecken. Es war nicht so als könne er Mrs. Hudson und John nicht leiden, oder als hätte er keinen Hunger. Nein er hatte seit Tagen Hunger aber er wollte einfach nicht. Er war einfach nicht in der Verfassung jetzt die gute Stimmung aller zu ertragen, wen er selbst gar nicht in guter Stimmung war. Außerdem war Weihnachten und um noch einen drauf zu setzen war er dieses Jahr damit dran seine Eltern anzurufen und ihnen ein frohes Fest von ihm und Mycroft zu wünschen. Was in einem langen Telefonat mit vielen tadelnden Ansprachen und Vorwürfen enden würde. Unzufrieden stöhnend schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und überlegte ob es nicht doch einen Weg gab diesen Tag erträglicher zu machen. Zu seinem Überdruss hörte er jedoch bereits die Schritte die sich seinem Zimmer näherten. Sofort erkannte er, dass es Mrs. Hudson war, die sich zur Aufgabe genommen hatte ihn aus dem Bett zu ziehen und nun an seiner Tür klopfte und eintrat ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Juhu Sherlock. Oh wie sieht es hier nur aus.“

Sherlock blieb regungslos liegen und hörte wie Mrs. Hudson die Vorhänge aufzog und das Fenster öffnete. Super jetzt war es auch noch zu hell und kalt.

„Na lange Nacht gehabt? Da wird dir das Essen gut tun, das John und ich gezaubert haben. Auf junger Mann.“

Sherlock zwang sich leise zu atmen, vielleicht bemerkte sie ihn nicht. Er war sich jedoch sehr wohl bewusst, dass da kindisch und überflüssig war. Auch Mrs. Hudson schien dies so zu sehen, denn sie trat nun an das Bett heran und war drüber und drauf ihm die Bettdecke wegzuziehen. Bevor sie dies jedoch tun konnte hielt sie Sherlock mit ruhiger, tiefer aber ernster Stimme auf.

„ Das würde ich lieber nicht machen Mrs. Hudson.“

„ Warum nicht junger Mann, damit du weiter schlafen kannst?“

„Nein, damit sie keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen.“

„Hey.“

Mrs. Hudson klang empört schien dann aber zu verstehen was Sherlock meinte.

„Oh. Na gut ich werde zurück in die Küche gehen und du kannst dir etwas anziehen aber denk nicht mal dran liegen zu bleiben. Wenn du nicht kommst schicke ich John.“

Mit diesen Worten und energischen Schritten lief sie aus dem Zimmer, es verlor jedoch seine Wirkung als sie direkt hinter seiner Tür wieder anfing fröhlich zu summen. Mit einem Seufzen strampelte er wild die Decke weg und setzte sich im Bett auf. Durch das Fenster umspielte die schneidende Kälte seinen nackten Körper. Widerstrebend stand er auf und schlurfte unter die Dusche. Wenn er den Tag schon ertragen musste, dann wenigstens wenn er sich etwas wohler fühlte. Er beeilte sich jedoch damit Mrs. Hudson ja nicht auf die Idee kam John doch zu schicken und es zu einer unangenehmen Situation auf dem Flur oder in seinem Zimmer kommen konnte. In seiner schlechten Stimmung hatte er vergessen etwas zum anziehen mit ins Bad zu nehmen und so musste er nun nur mit einem Handtuch zurück in sein Zimmer. Dummerweise hatte er auch nicht dran gedacht das Fenster zu schließen, was er jetzt schnell nachholte. Dieser Tag konnte fast schon nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Fertig angezogen und mit nassen Haaren schlurfte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Kamin die Wohnung in Wärme und ein angenehmes Licht tauchte. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, Weihnachtslieder liefen leise im Hintergrund und John und Mrs. Hudson lehnten in der Küche und sprachen während sie warteten, dass das Essen im Ofen fertig war. Sherlock lies sich in seinen Sessel fallen und die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Wenn er die ganze Zeit hier in seinem Sessel, vor dem warmen Kamin, mit leiser Musik und dem guten Geruch sitzen könnte und einfach nur beobachten könnte, dann könnte er es sogar fast genießen.

Irgendwann bemerkte John ihn jedoch leider als er sich mit der Form in der Hand zum Tisch umdrehte.

„ Ah sieh an wer uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Lange Nacht gehabt?“

Johns Gesichtsausdruck war offen und sorglos. Sein Lächeln weit und seine Augen fröhlich. Man könnte sich glatt wünschen ebenfalls in solch einer Stimmung zu sein.

„ Schwer den Lärm zu überhören den ihr hier macht.“

„ Komm auf Sherlock. Du wirst auch etwas essen.“

Mrs. Hudson ignorierte Sherlocks bissigen Tonfall. Anders als John, dessen Lächeln erstarb, seinen Mund verzog und die Augen verdrehte. Sherlock biss sich auf die Zunge und hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können. Stattdessen beeilte er sich aufzustehen und sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Genau als alle saßen und es still war entschied sein Magen, dass Sherlock ihn lang genug gefoltert hatte und gab das lauteste und wütendste Knurren von sich was jemals ein Magen von sich gegeben hatte. Mrs. Hudson sah in mit offenen Augen und traurigen Blick an, John mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und versteinerter Miene.

„Sherlock wann war das letzte Mal, dass du etwas gegessen hast?“

„Hmm letzte Woche....“

„ Verdammte Scheiße... oh entschuldige...Sherlock heute ist Sonntag. Du hast seit einer Woche oder mehr nichts mehr gegessen?“

„Montag...“

Vollendete Sherlock seinen Satz und hätte sich zum zweiten Mal am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen als er Johns Gesichtsausdruck sah. Entgeistert sprang dieser auf, wusste anscheinend aber nicht was er hatte tun wollen und setzte sich schnell wieder hin. Lies seinen besorgten und wütenden Blick jedoch nicht von dem des anderen weichen.

„ Sherlock. Warum? Du wirst jetzt essen und heute Abend auch und morgen Früh und morgen Mittag. Auch wenn ich dich Babysitten muss. Sherlock wie konnte das passieren?“

„ Es gab keinen Grund etwas zu essen und zum Glück war auch niemand da den es interessieren würde.“

Die Worte hatten gesessen obwohl Sherlock das eigentlich gar nicht wirklich wollte. Der wütende Ausdruck fiel aus Johns Gesicht und seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten, er schlug seine Augen nieder und spannte seinen Kiefer an. Sherlock erkannte etwas verletztes in seinen Ausdruck und Sorge. Im nächsten Moment war die Wut jedoch wieder zurück.

„ Du bist ein erwachsener Mann Sherlock. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen und dafür zu Sorgen, dass du etwas zu essen bekommst. Ich habe anderes und besseres zu tun.“

„ Dein Date.“

„ Ja auch das. Aber warum würdest du das verstehen? Es dreht sich doch eh alles immer nur um dich und oh Mister Emotionen sind ein Defekt und ich bin hart wie Stein.“

Sherlock schluckte und nahm die Hände vom Tisch, denn sie zitterten. Böse blinzelte er John an aber unter der verzogenen Miene versteckte er seinen Schmerz.

„ Das reicht jetzt. Es ist Weihnachten Jungs. Ihr reist euch jetzt zusammen. Wir essen jetzt und ich will Frieden am Tisch!“

Mrs. Hudson machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre verletzte und besorgte Stimme mit Wut zu überdecken und Sherlock ermahnte sich jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen und einfach zu essen. Zugegeben das Essen sah köstlich aus und schmeckte doppelt so gut. Sherlock musste sich ermahnen beim ersten Bissen von dem Truthahn nicht zu stöhnen. So saftig, würzig und lecker war er. Während sie aßen unterhielten sich John und Mrs. Hudson und auch wenn Sherlock ihren Worten nicht viel Beachtung schenkte so lauschte er ihren friedlichen und beruhigenden Stimmen, während er seinen Hunger mit seinem Truthahn und dem Gemüse stillte. Er war als Erster fertig und ließ sich satt und etwas besser gelaunt nach hinten in seinen Stuhl sinken.

„ Danke Mrs. Hudson es war köstlich.“

Hoffentlich konnte er mit seinen Worten die Situation von vorhin etwas gut machen. Fröhlich lächelte sie ihn an.

„ Sehr gut du hast aufgegessen. Das freut mich. Der Truthahn sollte für ein paar Tage reichen und denke nicht ich merk nicht wenn du ihn wegwirfst. Du wirst ihn gefälligst essen.“

Sein Blick fiel auf den großen Truthahn und er nickte stumm. Wenn John weiterhin jeden Tag nicht zu Hause essen würde und sich so selten sehen lassen würde, dann würde es schwierig werden das alles auf zu essen. Besonders weil ihm eigentlich nicht nach Essen war und er gehofft hatte nach Heute erst ein mal wieder aus der Nummer raus zu sein.

„ Es war wirklich köstlich Mrs. Hudson. Wunderbar.“

„ Ach das freut mich aber jetzt ist es Zeit für den Pudding. John hat ihn gemacht nach einem alten Familienrezept.“

Mrs. Hudson stand auf und verschwand in die Küche um den Pudding zu holen, während John die Teller und das Essen wegräumte. Als dieser nach dem zweiten Mal Laufen wieder am Tisch war, lehnte er sich zu Sherlock und zischte.

„ Wäre auch zu viel verlangt, dass du dich mal bewegst und hilfst. Du magst zwar ausgehungert sein aber so viel Kraft müsste noch drin sein.“

Im ersten Moment war Sherlock wie versteinert vor Schock. Fing sich aber schnell wieder und zischte zurück.

„Ihr habt mich gezwungen hier zu sein. Wenn es nach mit ginge hätten wir das am besten gar nicht gemacht und Weihnachten ignoriert. Wozu der ganze Schwachsinn?“

„ Oh stimmt ja Grinch, wehe Leute haben Spaß und wehe man sitzt mit Freunden zusammen und schwebt in der guten Weihnachtstimmung.“

Bevor Sherlock antworten konnte war Mrs. Hudson wieder zurück und stellte den Pudding etwas energischer als nötig auf den Tisch. Sofort wich Sherlock in seinem Stuhl zurück und John sprang auf seinen Platz und hob beschwichtigend die Hände in Richtung Mrs. Hudson.

„ Jungs was ist los mit euch? Warum könnt ihr Weihnachten nicht genießen?“

Beide schwiegen und der Rest des Essen verlief ruhig. Nachdem sie fertig waren erhob sich Sherlock, brachte sein Geschirr in die Küche, sowie das Essen und verzog sich dann auf sein Zimmer. Missmutig lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen, griff nach seinem Handy und rief wie versprochen seine Eltern an. Das Gespräch verlief wie befürchtet aber immerhin konnte er so John und Mrs. Hudson entgehen die aufräumten und im Wohnzimmer weiter plauderten und der Ansprache der Queen lauschten.

Kurz nach dem Telefonat war er wieder eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht, dass John an seine Tür klopfte, vorsichtig hinein spähte und als er den anderen ausgestreckt auf dem Bett liegen sah ins Zimmer trat und ihn für einen Moment besorgt und schuldbewusst anschaute. Dann zog dieser die Vorhänge zu, nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand, zog ihm die Schuhe aus, hob die Decke vom Boden auf und legte sie behutsam über den Schlafenden. Seine Hand schwebte kurz über dem Kopf des anderen als wolle er eine der schwarzen Locken aus seinem hellen, erschöpften Gesicht streichen. Dann wanderte sie jedoch weiter nach unten und griff nach dem Handgelenk. Sherlock merkte auch nicht wie Watson seinen Hemdärmel hochschob und die Unterarme untersuchte bevor er seinen Puls nahm und erleichtert seufzte als er nichts auffälliges feststellen konnte. Genau so leise wie er ins Zimmer gekommen war, verließ er es auch wieder.

Als Sherlock Stunden später, als es draußen schon dämmerte, aufwachte, konnte er nicht auf Anhieb erkennen wer von beiden es war, der ihn zugedeckt hatte. Weil es ihm wahrscheinlicher erschien entschied er sich jedoch für Mrs. Hudson und für einen kurzen Moment bildete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bevor es zu einem traurigen Lächeln wurde.

Im Wohnzimmer hatten die anderen das Sofa und weitere Stühle vor den Kamin geschoben, der immer noch brannte. Nun hatten sich auch Lestrade, Molly und zu Sherlocks Leiden Johns Date in der Wohnung eingefunden und führten unangenehmen Smalltalk. Mrs. Hudson hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben und die Wohnung mit Lichterketten, Kerzen, einen Mistelzweig, von dem Sherlock so weit weg wie nur möglich bleiben würde, geschmückt. Auf dem Tisch stand der Pudding und weiteres Knabberzeug, sowie Tee und Whisky zur Selbstbedienung. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn über die etwas merkwürdige Konstellation. John war nicht zu sehen und Mrs. Hudson lies sich gerade sichtlich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen.

Sherlock begrüßte die anderen mit einem kurzen „Hallo“ Und diese drehten sich zu ihm um und grüßten lächelnd zurück. In ihren Augen konnte er förmlich sehen wie darüber nachdachten, wie sie ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnten. Panisch sah sich Sherlock im Raum um, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie er das verhindern konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Geige, die ihn schon mehrere Male gerettet hatte. Sie war das Einzige in dieser Wohnung an dem er wirklich hing und bei den Gedanken, wie wenig er in letzter Zeit gespielt hatte breiteten sich Schuldgefühle in ihm aus. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schritt er zu ihr und nahm sie auf. Setzte zu den ersten Tönen an, nickte den begeisterten Gesichtern zu und drehte sich zu dem Fenster. Auch wenn sich die anderen es wünschten, konnte er sich nicht überreden eines der klassischen Weihnachtslieder zu spielen. Stadtessen spielte er ein ruhiges und liebliches Stück, was er in seiner Jugend sehr gerne gespielt hatte und was ihn an zu Hause erinnerte. An verregnete Tage vor dem Kamin, an das Essen seiner Mutter, an Tage an denen sich er und Mycroft nicht die Köpfe abrissen, an Sonnenuntergänge auf dem Hügel hinterm Haus, an Musik und Tanzen. Die Klänge seiner Geige erfüllten die stille Wohnung und trugen die Gedanken und Erinnerungen aller mit sich. Manchmal wenn er spielte, dann schaffte er es, dass sein Kopf für einen Moment ruhig war, dann war alles friedlich und erträglich. Jetzt war so ein Moment. Nach den letzten Wochen mit den Strapazen, der durchgängig schlechten Laune fühlte es sich wie eine kleine, erholsame Auszeit an. Die Saiten und seine Bewegungen ließen ihn die Augen schließen und ihn seine Umgebung vergessen. Das Ende herauszögernd spielte er die letzten Töne mehrmals hintereinander bevor er den letzten Ton in der Wohnung ausklingen ließ, mit einem Seufzen die Augen öffnete und den Bogen absetzte. Langsam drehte er sich mit einem gespielten Lächeln um. Mrs. Hudson sprang begeistert auf und klatschte in die Hände

„ Oh das war wundervoll.“

John stand neben seinem Sessel und schaute ihn ebenfalls lächelnd an.

„ Das war wirklich bezaubernd gespielt Sherlock. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass du eine solch sanfte Seite an dir hast.“

Molly sah ihn gerührt und mit Tränen in den Augen an und Greg schaute entspannt ins Feuer. Alles im allen war die Situation mehr als unangenehm für ihn. Als John dann auch noch einen Arm um sein Date legte als sie ihn sanft anlächelte und am Ärmel zog, klickte etwas in Sherlock und die ruhige und besänftigte Stimmung vom Spielen war wieder verschwunden.

„ Jetzt habe ich ja zum Glück wieder genug Zeit dafür, wo du kaum noch hier bist.“

Seine Stimme war zynisch und rau, seine Augen zusammengekniffen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, wie Mrs, Hudson drauf und dran war ihr Fassung mit ihnen beiden endgültig zu verlieren.

„ Freut mich das es dich nicht stört.“

Johns Stimme war ruhig und er schaute zu Boden.

„ Ganz im Gegenteil. Und die Fälle laufen auch besser.“

Innerlich versetzte Sherlock sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht warum diese Worte aus seinen Mund kamen, er wusste nicht warum er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ein totales Arschloch John gegenüber war, warum er sich selbst mit seinen Worten und den Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht oder den zurückgefeuerten Beleidigungen immer wieder selbst verletzen musste. Es war wie eine Sucht geworden, eine Droge die ihm kein Hoch gab, die er aber trotzdem schlucken musste.

„ Ok Zeit für die Geschenke.“

Mollys hohe Stimme durchschnitt die eisige Stille in der Wohnung. Wie immer versuchte sie die Situation zu retten und wie immer ging es nach hinten los. Sherlocks Kopf schien gerade nicht denken zu wollen.

„Pff natürlich Molly von wem sollte diese Idee auch sonst kommen. Geschenke? Warum halten sich Menschen mit solchen Dummheiten auf? Um zu vergewissern, dass die andere Person weiß, dass sie einem wichtig ist? Wen versuchst du hier zu überzeugen? Bei der Größe deiner Tasche und wie aufgeregt du bist muss sich wohl ein ziemlich bedeutendes Geschenk dort drin befinden. Warum sind Menschen so dumm?“

Mollys Mund verzog sich zu einer dünnen Linie und er konnte das glitzern der zurückgehaltenen Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf und Mrs. Hudson zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ok Sherlock das reicht jetzt verdammt noch mal! Bekomm dich endlich wieder ein. Keine Ahnung was seit Tagen mit dir nicht stimmt, warum du so eine schlechte Laune hast, Gott verbiete, dass du mit irgendjemanden darüber redest. Es reicht. Es ist Weihnachten und wir sitzen hier mit Freunden, du kannst mir nicht ehrlich erzählen, dass du es so schrecklich findest. Also was immer es ist, was dich verstimmt rede darüber oder schluck es runter aber lad es nicht an jedem ab der dir über den Weg läuft. Du bist unmöglich!“

Johns Stimme erfüllte den gesamten Raum und zog alle Blicke auf ihn. Sein Gesicht rot angelaufen, seine Hände zitternd, seine Nasenflügel bebend. Es brauchte kein Genie um zu sehen, dass er sauer war. Sherlock konnte nichts anderes tun als da zu stehen und ihn anzusehen. Nicht weil er verletzt war, sauer oder sonderlich überrascht, sondern weil der Andere schlicht und einfach Recht hatte. Seine Worte stimmten und Sherlock konnte ihnen nichts entgegnen. Himmel er wusste selber nicht warum er sich noch schlimmer als sonst schon verhielt. Es war nicht bloß sein typischer Zynismus oder Missmut. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum er in letzter Zeit unter jeden Umständen versuchte jeden von sich wegzuschieben.

„Wundert es dich wirklich John? Er ist ein psychopathisches Arschloch. Mich wundert es sowieso, dass du es so lange mit diesem Freak aushältst. Kein Wunder, dass du mehr bei mir bist als hier.“

Sherlocks angriffslustige Haltung fiel in sich zusammen, seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten und er blinzelte. Verwundert fiel sein Blick auf die Frau, die er versuchte hatte so gut es ging zu übersehen. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie sich einmischen würde.

„ Er ist weder ein Psychopath, noch ein Freak. Anders als du spricht er auch nicht schlecht über Menschen die er nicht kennt oder durchschaut hat. Sherlock mag ein Arsch und ein Idiot sein und seine Worte nicht richtig wählen aber immerhin sagt er nichts in der Absicht jemanden zu verletzen. Also wer ist hier ein schlechter Mensch?“

Bei Johns Reaktion klappte Sherlock der Mund auf und nach seiner Ansprache hätte man das Fallen einer Stecknadel hören können. Auch John schien jetzt klar zu werden was er gesagt hatte und zu wem. Genervt massierte er seine Stirn und fügte dann mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu.

„ Ich denke wir sollten das Gespräch draußen weiter führen.“

Mit wildem Blick sprang sein Date auf und lief an ihn vorbei aus der Wohnung. John verdrehte die Augen, lief ihr aber hinterher. Bei dem Gedanken wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde und dass sie danach wie alle Paare außergewöhnlich guten Versöhnungssex haben würden und Sherlock John somit für weitere Tage nicht mehr sehen würde, schmiss er energisch seine Geige auf den Sessel und stampfte in die Küche wo er mit den Schränken knallte, auf der Suche nach etwas womit er sich beschäftigen und ablenken konnte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken merkte er jedoch eine Person hinter sich und drehte sich um.

„ Was ist los Sherlock? Und sag nicht das alles ok ist. Ich sehe dass du verletzt bist.“

Mollys mitfühlender Blick traf ihn und ihr als Aufmunterung gemeintes Lächeln lies ihren Ausdruck noch trauriger wirken. Trotz seinen verletzenden Worten war Molly immer noch für ihn da und wollte ihm helfen. Ohne ihn zu ermahnen und ohne eine Entschuldigung hören zu wollen. Sherlock fragte sich ob ihre gutmütige, aufopfernde Art sie irgendwann zerstören würde.

„ Es ist nichts. Weihnachten...holt nur schreckliche Erinnerungen an Familienfeste mit meinem Bruder hervor.“

Sherlock versuchte ein scherzhaftes Lächeln, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht.

„ Weiß du Sherock. Manchmal hilft es, wenn man einfach mal alles raus lässt was einem bedrückt und stört. Es hilft nicht wenn du es weiterhin in dich hinein frisst.“

„ Danke Molly. Ich versichere dir jedoch das alles gut ist.“

„ Nein ist es nicht und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht die Person bin die dir helfen kann aber wenn du der Person nicht zeigst, dass sie dir helfen soll, dann kann sie es auch nicht. Wenn es dich so stört, dass John nicht mehr hier ist, dann wirst du das mit deinem Verhalten auch nicht ändern. John sieht nicht, dass du verletzt bist. Rede mit ihm Sherlock. Glaub mir er sorgt sich auch. Ihr seit nur zwei Idioten die es nicht zeigen können. Aber glaub mir du bis John wichtig.“

Sherlock schluckte hart und nickte nur, vergeblich versuchend den komischen Klos im Hals los zu werden. Molly mochte nicht die klügste Person sein aber sie war der einfühlsamste und hilfsbereiteste Mensch den er kannte und manchmal glaubte er, dass sie mehr von den Gefühlen von anderen verstand als irgendjemand. Mit ihrer linken Hand drückte sie seinen Arm aufmunternd und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„ Wenn du doch mal etwas brauchst bin ich da Sherlock. Egal für was. Du musst nichts erklären.“

Sherlock musste zu Boden schauen und sich sammeln. In ihm machte sich eine nervige Stimme laut, die ihn drängte alles los zu lassen, alles über Bord zu werfen an dem er festhielt und glaubte und Molly alles zu erzählen, was seit Tagen versuchte an die Oberfläche zu kommen und das er versuchte verzweifelt unten zu halten. Verbissen versuchte er an seiner letzten Blockade festzuhalten, sein Gesicht zu bewahren und diese dämlichen Gefühle wieder einzusperren. Sein Körper betrog ihn jedoch wieder und er merkte das Brennen in seinen Augen.

„ Hey Sherlock. Alles ist gut. Du brauchst es nicht jetzt zu tun. Ich bin immer da.“

„ Verzeih mit das was ich gesagt habe Molly. Es tut mir leid.“

Er konnte nicht auf Mollys Angebot eingehen, er konnte nichts dazu sagen, sonst würde alles zusammen brechen aber er konnte sich immerhin für sein Verhalten entschuldigen.

Etwas verwirrt schaute Molly zurück als er sie ansah, dann lächelte sie jedoch warm.

„Schon gut Sherlock. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst.“

Endlich lächelte er zurück. Es war ein schwaches aber aufrichtiges Lächeln. Molly strich ihm noch ein mal über den Arm und schritt dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Raum wirkte plötzlich viel zu leer und sein Arm kälter als vorher. Molly hatte etwas beruhigendes und beschützendes an sich. Genau das machte sie für ihn erträglicher als der Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, aber auch viel zu lieb und langweilig. Vielleicht wenn die Dinge anders wären, wenn Sherlock anders wäre, hätten sie gute Freunde sein können. So war es nur offensichtlich, dass Sherlock sie mit sich reißen würde und sie in seinem Strudel, was sein Leben und sein Verhalten war, untergehen würde.

Anstatt wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen bliebt er an der Arbeitsfäche abgestützt in der dunklen Küche stehen und beobachtete die Szene im Wohnzimmer.

Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson hatten sich anscheinend wieder gesammelt und saßen entspannt auf ihren Plätzen. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Als Molly zu ihnen stoß lächelte Mrs. Hudson sie warm an und Greg bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Sofort lehnte sich Mrs. Hudson von ihrem Sessel aus zu ihr und an der Art wie sie ihre Köpfe zusammen streckten war Sherlock klar, dass sie über ihn und Molly und ihr Gespräch sprachen. Lestrade mischte sich ebenfalls ein aber nach kurzer Zeit schienen sie über andere Dinge zu sprechen. Alles an ihrem Gespräch und der Situation wirkte friedlich, einfach und natürlich. Sie verstanden sich, hatten Themen über die sie reden konnten, waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Sie waren freundlich zueinander, offen und herzlich. Es schien kinderleicht, als könnte jeder ihrem Gespräch und ihrer Verbundenheit beiwohnen und doch war sich Sherlock sicher, dass er nichts zu dem Gespräch beitragen konnte, dass er es wahrscheinlich langweilig finden würde, nicht wissen würde was er dazu beitragen könnte. Außerdem würde die Leichtigkeit verschwinden und Sherlock würde wie ein Schatten zwischen ihnen sitzen, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken oder gleich schweigen. In keinster Weiße wünschte er sich, dass er Gefallen finden konnte an ihren belanglosen Gesprächen, ihrem Smalltalk und ihren Blödeleien. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich von ihrer Atmosphäre angezogen zu fühlen, den Wunsch habend in die friedliche Situation abzutauchen und Teil von ihr zu sein. Oder besser gesagt in der Lage zu sein mit jemanden so einfach sprechen und einfach Sein zu können. Vor seinem Augen flackerte das Bild von ihm und John auf, wie sie die Abende vor dem Kamin verbrachten, wie John Zeitung laß und Sherlock in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Wie sie dort saßen und über den neusten Fall diskutierten oder Sherlock John wieder ein Mal alles bis ins kleinste Detail beschreiben musste, weil dieser wieder nur sah aber nicht beobachtete. Wie sie dort saßen und den Klienten zuhörten, sie befragten, sich über sie lustig machten im Nachhinein oder wie John ihn ermahnte etwas einfühlsamer zu sein. Auch wenn sie wenig redeten, ihre Gespräch nicht halb so harmonisch und friedlich waren wie die Szene die vor ihm, auch wenn sie manchmal nur schwiegen oder sich aufregten, so waren sie doch irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge, so war es doch irgendwie zur Gewohnheit geworden und so war es doch etwas, was Sherlock irgendwie genoss. Würde er es anders haben wollen oder war es doch genau so wie bei Molly, Hudson und Lestrade nur halt auf eine Art die für Sherlock funktionierte und die irgendwie anscheinend auch für John zu funktionieren schien.

Ach ja Weihnachten, da kam selbst er nicht umhin etwas sentimental zu werden. Lästig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und richtete sich grade auf. Mit energischen Bewegungen strich er sein Hemd grade und lies seine Schultern kreisen bevor er langsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat. In dem Moment als er die Küche verlassen hatte betrat auch John die Wohnung. Für einen kurzen Moment standen sie nebeneinander. Allerdings nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und noch bevor Mrs. Hudson das aussprechen konnte, was sie gerade gedacht hatte, konnte Sherlock einen Satz zur Seite und nach vorne machen und Mrs. Hudson einen warnenden Blick zuwerfen. Damit sie ja nicht auf die Idee kam, auch nur zu erwähnen dass Sherlock für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unter dem Mistelzweig stand. Ansonsten würde er ihn abreisen und ins Feuer werfen, zusammen mit der ganzen anderen Deko. Mrs. Hudson schien Sherlocks Blick bestens zu deuten und wandte sich ohne Weiteres wieder ihrem Gespräch zu.

John, der nichts bemerkt hatte, trat wieder an Sherlocks Seite und nickte ihm zu.

„Sorry für das was Jane gesagt hat. Sie meinte es nicht....“

Sherlocks hochgezogene Augenbraue ließ ihn verstummen und einsehen, dass es nichts brachte Sherlock von einer Lüge zu überzeugen.

„ Sie kennt dich nicht und du hast dich auch nicht grad von deiner besten Seite gezeigt.“

„ Nicht? Bist du dir sicher, dass es eine bessere Seite gibt?“

Eigentlich sollte es als Scherz gemeint sein aber wie so oft kam es doch schärfer aus ihm heraus als geplant.

Der andere atmete tief ein und fügte hinzu.

„Das ändert aber trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass es scheiße war von ihr und es nicht stimmt was sie gesagt hat...Zumindest nicht ganz.“

John schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„ Schon gut kannst ihr sagen, dass es mich nicht interessiert was die dumme Mehrheit von mir denkt. Wo ist sie eigentlich? Hast du sie jetzt vor der Tür stehen lassen bis du deine Sachen geholt hast?“   
Verwirrt drehte sich Sherlock um sich.

„Nein. Ehm unser Gespräch verlief...nicht ganz so wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir uns erst ein Mal etwas Raum geben.“

Johns Worte führten dazu, dass Sherlock mit verwirrten und eindringlichen Blick anfing John zu studieren. Seine zusammengesackten Schultern sprachen tatsächlich dafür, dass das Gespräch eher unangenehm und anstrengend gewesen war. Seine Stirn zeigte, dass er verärgert gewesen war und über etwas immer noch angestrengt nachzudenken versuchte. Sherlock war der Meinung, dass John das vielleicht lieber lassen sollte, eindeutig schien es zu nichts zu führen. Dennoch zeigten seine Augen und seine sonstige Haltung nicht, dass der andere sonderlich traurig oder niedergeschlagen war mit der Tatsache, dass sein Date verschwunden war, weil sie sich gestritten hatten. Innerlich musste Sherlock grinsen, äußerlich bewahrte er jedoch seine neutrale, kalte Miene.

„ Hmm besser so. Sie war zu dumm für dich und anscheinend schien es eh nicht gut gelaufen zu sein.“

„ Das reicht Sherlock. Steck dein Finger nicht auch noch in die Wunde.“

John wirkte verärgert und das war Bestätigung genug für Sherlock, dass er Recht hatte.

John hatte offensichtlich genug von dem Gespräch und lies sich in Sherlocks Sessel fallen um an dem Gespräch der anderen Teil zu nehmen. Was Sherlock in einer sehr unangenehmen und komischen Situation ließ. Wie eine falsch platzierte Statue stand er mitten im Raum. Es war zwar noch ein Platz auf dem Sofa und ein Stuhl frei, da er aber nichts zu dem Gespräch beitragen würde, wäre es eher unlogisch sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Jetzt wieder in die Küche oder sein Zimmer zu gehen wäre jedoch auch komisch. Warum waren soziale Situationen nur immer so schwierig? Nach einer halben Minute, die sich für ihn wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte, entschied er sich jedoch, dass es wohl das Angemessenste wäre wenn er sich zu den anderen setzen würde. Als er zu ihnen trat rutschte Lestrade etwas zu Seite und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„ Hier Shelrock komm zu uns.“

„ Ehm Danke.“

Entgegnete er mit aufgesetzten Lächeln, zog sich jedoch einen Stuhl näher heran und lies sich auf diesem nieder. Zum Glück schien Lestrade ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. Wie erwartet war das Gespräch nicht sehr gehaltvoll und schon bald drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Nur noch mit halben Ohr zuhörend stellte Sherlock verwundert fest, dass es so gar nicht typisch von ihm gewesen war sich zu fragen, was andere in seiner Situation gemacht hätten und was die anderen am besten gefunden hätten. Normalerweise wäre er sofort auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Der leise Wunsch dazu zu gehören hatte ihn jedoch gehindert und nun saß er hier. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt, aufrecht auf dem Beobachterstuhl, schweigend in der Runde und doch irgendwie außerhalb. Eingelullt von ihrem Gespräch und irgendwie wohlig warm aber doch etwas unwohl und unpassend.

Irgendwann, Sherlock hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, verabschiedeten sich Molly und Lestrade und auch Mrs. Hudson wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht, allerdings nicht bevor sie einen Teller mit Pudding gefüllt hatte und Sherlock in den Schoß gelegt hatte. Brav aß er ihn auf, während John und sie die Wohnung wieder umstellten und das Essen und Geschirr wegräumten.

Nachdem Mrs. Hudson gegangen war traf Sherlock in der Küche auf John. Dieser wirkte deutlich entspannter und zufriedener als am Anfang des Abends. Schwer zu sagen jedoch ob es daran lag, dass Sherlock keinen Streit mehr angefangen hatte oder daran dass sein Date nicht mehr da war und er für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr auf seinen guten Eindruck hatte achten müssen.

„ Das war doch ganz nett oder?“

„ Wenn man den Inhalt eurer Gespräche ausblendet dann könnte man das so nennen, ja.“

„Oi jetzt hör schon auf.“

„ Also war es nett für dich, weil ich nicht gesprochen habe.“

Sherlock war nun langsam selbst etwas verzweifelt mit sich und seinem Hang immer wieder einen Streit anfangen zu wollen. Aber er konnte nichts dafür, es kam ganz natürlich.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass John schon zu müde war oder an der guten Gesellschaft und der netten Gespräche, dass er lediglich die Augen verdrehte und nicht auf seine Sticheleien einstieg.

„ Ist alles gut bei dir? Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe. Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst wenn etwas ist oder? Dafür sind Freunde da Sherlock.“

„ Ich verhalte mich immer wie ein Arsch, warum denkst du plötzlich etwas komisch daran sein soll.“

„Nein du benimmst dich schlimmer als sonst und ich kenne dich jetzt schon etwas um zu sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.“

„ Nur die Weihnachtszeit die mich nervt. Das geht vorbei.“

Winkte Sherlocks Johns Worte ab. Nie im Leben konnte er ihm sagen, was mit ihm los war. Wie sollte er auch. Es hätte keinen Sinn. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass er diese lästigen Gefühle lieber runter schlucken wollte als ihnen nach zu gehen und andererseits hatte John mehrmals verbal als auch unterschwellig deutlich gemach, dass er nur an einer Freundschaft mit ihm interessiert war. Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sein Körper und sein törichtes Herz sich wieder gefangen hatten und alles wieder beim Alten war. Er sollte nur eventuell dafür sorgen, dass er John nicht komplett vergraulte.

„ Ok Sherlock. Aber wenn was ist und du willst, ich bin da zum reden.“

„ Gute Nacht John.“

Um sein Gesicht und sein Schmunzeln, auch wenn es nur für eine Millisekunde hielt, vor dem anderen zu verstecken drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Zimmertür.

„ Nacht Sherlock.“

Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen John langsam aus seinem Traum erwachen. Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich über seinen Traum und war gleichermaßen verstört und glücklich über das was er geträumt hatte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er es jedoch wieder vergessen. Dennoch erwachte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bei dem vertrauten Gefühl seines Bettes und dem bekannten Geruch seines Waschmittels. Es roch nach zu Hause, vertraut und gemütlich. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er es vermisst hier aufzuwachen, den Tag zu beginnen und seinen gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf nachzugehen. In aller Ruhe drehte er sich noch ein mal im Bett um und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen und seine Decke. Nach einer Weile hatte er jedoch keine Lust mehr im Bett zu liegen und eine gewisse Freude den Tag zu beginnen ließen ihn aus dem Bett springen. Zugegeben er hatte die faulen Tage mit Jane im Bett am Anfang genossen aber mit der Zeit war es eher langweilig geworden. Generell war das was sie hatten eher langweilig gewesen. John hatte seit längerem mit dem Gedanken gespielt es zu beenden. Die Tatsache, dass ihm hier jedoch nur ein schlecht gelaunter Sherlock erwartete und es John gefallen hatte jetzt in der kalten und dunklen Jahreszeit nicht allein zu sein, hatten ihn jedoch bis jetzt daran gehindert. Bis zu dem Punkt an dem er sich Janes Gejammer über seine und Sherlocks Freundschaft und ihre dummen Bemerkungen über diesen nicht mehr hatte anhören können. Ebenso wie er die langweiligen Gespräche und ereignislosen Treffen nicht mehr hatte aushalten können. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war er eher erleichtert, dass es zu Ende war. Zumindest vorübergehend. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch etwas werden. Fürs Erste jedoch fühlte er eine angenehme Aufgeregtheit bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock eventuell schon im Wohnzimmer sitzen würde. Vielleicht gab es endlich wieder einen Fall bei dem er mit dabei sein konnte. Er vermisste es zusammen mit dem Detektiv unterwegs zu sein, den Thrill, das Rätseln und die Aktion. Etwas hastiger als sonst zog er sich um, wusch sich schnell und trat aus seinem Zimmer.

Leider stellte er im Wohnzimmer fest, dass der andere noch zu schlafen schien. Etwas in seiner Euphorie gebremst machte er sich langsam daran Tee zu kochen und die Küche nach etwas Essbaren fürs Frühstück abzusuchen. Dummerweise hatten er und Mrs. Hudson nicht daran gedacht mehr zu kaufen als das was sie für das Essen benötigt hatten. Eigentlich hätte John sich denken können, dass Sherlock nichts anderes als Körperteile im Kühlschrank hatte. Schuldgefühl breitete sich wieder in John aus bei dem Gedanken, wie lange er den anderen eigentlich allein gelassen hatte und wie wenig Aufmerksamkeit er der Verfassung von Sherlock geschenkt hatte. Erst gestern beim Mittag war ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen, dass Sherlock nicht gut aussah. Sowohl körperlich als auch geistig. Irgendetwas wirkte komisch an ihm, so als könnte der andere selbst nicht genau sagen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. John biss sich auf die Lippe bei dem Gedanken, dass er dies die ganze Zeit davor nicht bemerkt hatte. Denn wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte hatte Sherlocks schlechte Stimmung vor Wochen angefangen. Erst hatte er es abgetan und versucht zu ignorieren, dann ging es ihm plötzlich so sehr auf den Geist, dass er die Flucht ergriffen hatte. In dem Glauben, dass sich die Stimmung schon wieder richten würde und es für die Zeit einfacher wäre Sherlock aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn alle immer sagten, dass Sherlock ein schlechter Mensch oder Freund sei, so war für John jetzt deutlich was für ein lausiger Freund er selbst war.

Mit Tee und Pudding gewappnet lies er sich in seinen lang vermissten Sessel fallen. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm das Paket auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm auf. Verwundert stellte er sein Essen und Tee auf den Boden und griff nach dem Päckchen. Hatte es jemand der Anderen hier vergessen? Auf dem kleinen Kärtchen stand sein Name und er konnte Sherlocks Schrift sofort erkennen. Komisch, John war sich sicher, dass sie sich nichts hatten schenken wollen. Sherlock hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, in den Wochen vor Weihnachten, was er von Geschenken hielt und weder welche wollte noch welche verschenken würde. Außerdem kam das Paket eigentlich auch ein Tag zu spät. Hatte er vergessen etwas zu besorgen und bei Mollys Andeutungen von Geschenken etwa panisch etwas besorgt? Andererseits hätte Sherlock das unmöglich in der kurzen Zeit tun können, besonders weil die Geschäfte geschlossen hatten. Vorsichtig wog er das Geschenk in seinen Händen hin und her. Es war sorgfältig eingepackt aber schlicht. Also war es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass es Sherlock selbst verpackt hatte. Der Gedanke wie Sherlock ein Geschenk einpackte war befremdlich und belustigend zugleich.

Von seiner Neugier getrieben packte er das Geschenk schnell aus und öffnete die Box. Vor seinen Augen hielt er einen kräftig blauen Pulli. John blinzelte verwundert. Sherlock schenkte ihm einen Pulli? Genau betrachtet war es jedoch ziemlich logisch. Es war praktisch und etwas was John gefallen würde. Natürlich sah dieser Pulli dem Pulli ähnlich den Jane falsch gewaschen hatte und den er wegschmeißen musste, worüber er sich vor Sherlock tierisch aufgeregt hatte, weil ihm dieser eigentlich sehr gefallen hatte. Oft hatte er gesagt bekommen, dass er perfekt zu seinen Augen passte, was er natürlich begrüßte. Sherlocks Pulli war jedoch weicher und leichter, von besserer Qualität und bestimmt teurer als Johns. Belustigt verdrehte John die Augen, was ein Schnösel. Auch sah der Pulli etwas figurbetonter aus und seine Farbe strahlte mehr als die von seinem Alten. Alles im allen gefiel John dieser Pulli sogar mehr als der Vorherige.

„ Man kann ihn auch umtauschen wenn er dir nicht gefällt.“

Sherlocks leise, dunkle Stimme lies ihn zusammen zucken. Mit hämmernden Herzen drehte er sich zu der großen, in Pyjama und Morgenmantel gekleideten Gestalt neben sich.

„ Nein. Quatsch er ist perfekt. Fast genau wie den, den ich wegwerfen musste.“

„ Ich weiß. Das war der Sinn dabei.“

Mit gleichgültigen Tonfall ließ sich Sherlock ihm gegenüber ebenfalls in seinen Sessel fallen. Griff nach Johns Tee und trank. Idiot.

„ Warum das Geschenk? Dafür wäre doch gestern ein besserer Zeitpunkt gewesen.“

Der andere lies sich Zeit mit dem Trinken, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und sah an John vorbei.

„ Jap. Ich hab ihn vor ein paar Wochen gekauft aber dann warst du nicht mehr hier und ich war mir unsicher ob du ihn haben willst. Gestern war dann nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit, weil ich...wegen meiner....“

Sichtlich mit der Erklärung kämpfend brach der Andere ab. Zum einen rührte es John und zum anderen belustigte es ihn wie schwer sich Sherlock doch mit anderen Menschen tun konnte.

Vom Boden aufsehend und ernst in Johns Augen schauend fügte er jedoch in leiser, brummender Stimme hinzu.

„Ich dachte es könnte vielleicht für meine schlechte Stimmung in den letzten Tagen einstehen.“

„ Danke...ja...es ist perfekt...aber ich dachte wir schenken uns nichts Sherlock. Ich hab nichts besorgt.“

Jetzt sah John betreten an Sherlock vorbei auf den Boden.

„ Richtig so John. Ich halte nichts von Geschenken und bevorzuge ihre Abwesenheit.“

„ Trotzdem hast du mir etwas gekauft und geschenkt.“

„Ja.“

Unsicher wie er das bewerten sollte runzelte er seine Stirn. Zum einen wirkte dies gar nicht nach Sherlock und zum anderen passte es doch zu dem Sherlock der sich ihm manchmal zeigte. Zu der weicheren, menschlicheren Seite. Zu dem Sherlock der Tee trank und sich über Mrs. Hudsons Muffins freute. Zu dem Sherlock der auf dem Sofa, an ein Kissen gekuschelt, eingeschlafen war. Zu dem Sherlock der anscheinend das Tanzen liebte und wunderschöne Töne mit seiner Geige zauberte. Zu dem Sherlock den man kaum bemerkte, der sich aber immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment zeigte und den man nur sah, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, ihn richtig verstand und kannte. Genau zu dem Sherlock der in John ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl auslöste, im Gegensatz zu der Verzweiflung und der Aufgeregtheit die Sherlock sonst in ihm auslöste. Trotzdem mochte er beide Seiten. Sich fragend ob er noch mehr Seiten an Sherlock kennen lernen würde, je länger sie befreundet waren und je mehr sie zusammen wachsen würden, hob er seinen Blick und studierte das Gesicht des Detektivs. Allerdings konnte er in dem aufgesetzten, neutralen Gesicht des anderen nichts erkennen. John wusste, dass es Sherlocks Maske war die er jeden Tag trug und unter der er alles andere versteckte. Manchmal war es aber auch einfach sein gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck.

„ Mhh danke Sherlock und deine verworrene, nicht so ganz Entschuldigung ist angenommen.“

„Schön.“

„ Ah du Idiot. Na schön, mir tut es auch leid. Ich bin geflohen anstatt zu fragen was los ist. Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich in Stich gelassen habe.“

„Jeder normale Mensch wäre lieber geflohen.“

„ Ich bin aber nicht wie jeder andere.“

Bei Johns Worten und die Art wie eingeschnappt er sie gesagt hatte breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen aus und sie fielen in ein angenehmes und befreiendes Lachen. Normalerweise war es Sherlock der exakt diese Worte benutzte und der es als Beleidigung ansah als normaler Mensch bezeichnet zu werden.

„ Da hast du Recht.“

John Lachen wurde von Sherlocks Antwort verschluckt und er schaute den anderen mit offenen Mund an. War das ein Kompliment? War es Sarkastisch gemeint? Steckte mehr hinter seinen Worten? In wie weit hatte John Recht? Er konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim aus den Worten machen. Jedoch war das auch nicht wirklich eine Seltenheit. Manchmal konnte man aus dem anderen nicht wirklich schlau werden. Genau das war es was John so faszinierend und spannend fand.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Wie ich sehe habt ihr euer Kriegsbeil endlich begraben. Wurde aber auch Zeit, das war ja nicht auszuhalten hier in der letzten Zeit.“

Mrs. Hudson strahlte sie mit einem Tablett in der Hand an, stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und verteilte das Frühstück für sie drei auf dem Tisch.

„ Ich dachte ich bereite uns mal ein nettes Frühstück. Aber nur weil heute noch ein Feiertag ist und weil wir sicher gehen müssen, dass der feine Herr hier endlich wieder normal isst. Ich bin schließlich eure Landlady und nicht eurer Housekeeper.“

John musste grinsen und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er auch auf Sherlocks Lippen ein schiefes Grinsen und in seinen Augen einen warmen Ausdruck erkennen.

Als sie am Tisch saßen, aßen, sich unterhielten und Sherlock seine nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Bemerkungen machte, hatte John das Gefühl endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Es war als würde ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen, alles schien wieder richtig und normal zu sein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit sich ihre Bäuche mit Essen vollzuschlagen. John und Greg trafen sich um bei einem Bier über die Feiertage und dies und das zu plaudern, Sherlock und er lösten endlich wieder einen Fall zusammen und ansonsten regte sich John wie gewohnt über Sherlocks Experimente in der Küche auf. Sie saßen wieder im angenehmen Schweigen in ihren Sesseln und Sherlock regte sich über seinen Blog auf. Alles war endlich wieder beim Alten.

Als er mit Greg unterwegs war hatte dieser ihn und Sherlock zu seiner Silvesterparty eingeladen. John hatte gescherzt und gefragt ob dieser sich sicher war ob er Sherlock wirklich wieder auf seiner Party haben wollte. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte dieser entgegnet, dass er lieber ihn und Sherlock auf der Party haben wollte als Anderson. Manchmal fragte sich John in welchem Verhältnis Greg und Sherlock standen. Sie waren nicht wirklich Freunde aber Kollegen schien zu schwach. Eindeutig war, dass Greg von Sherlock überzeugt war und ihn bewunderte, Sherlock wiederum schien Greg zu respektieren und zu schätzen auch wenn er sich seinen Namen nicht merken konnte. Trotzdem konnte er sich die beiden nicht vorstellen, wie sie zusammen durch Bars zogen, geschweige denn zusammen saßen und sich unterhielten oder andere Dinge taten, die Freunde machten. Andererseits verhielten sich Sherlock und er auch nicht wie Freunde. Machte sie das zu weniger als Freunden? Machte sie es zu mehr?

John wurde von einem Knall aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwirrt blinzelte er und horchte in die Stille. Es war viel zu still. John biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte: „ Wehe Sherlock.“ Er war mit einem Satz bei seiner Zimmertür, riss sie auf und stürmte nach unten in die Küche. In ihr stand ein panisch, genervter, schwarz verschmierter Sherlock kerzengerade und bewegungslos vor dem Tisch. Der Gestank war kaum auszuhalten und die schwarze Masse lief über den Topf, den Sherlock über einen Bunsenbrenner gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch. Johns erster Instinkt war es zu schreien, Johns zweiter war es bei Sherlocks dreckigen und verzogenen Gesicht laut zu lachen. Erstaunlicher Weise entschied er sich für Zweiteres. Sicherlich würde es noch mehr als genug Gelegenheiten geben in denen er Sherlock für seine nervigen, gefährlichen und ekelhaften Experimente anschreien könnte. Jetzt genoss er jedoch den Moment. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen vor Lachen, was dazu führte, dass Sherlock noch angewiderter und verzweifelter drein schaute und unwohl zwischen der Masse die über seine Hand und seine Klamotten runter lief und John hin und her schaute. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass John noch lauter lachen musste. Geschah dem anderen ganz Recht, dass er angewidert war. Ohne Zweifel handelte es sich um etwas Ekelhaftes was Sherlock zusammen gemixt hatte und was explodiert war. Vor Lachen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ihm fiel der schwarze Blobb auf der von der Decke hing und runter zufallen drohte.

„Viel Spaß beim sauber machen Sherlock. Das an der Decke wirst du auch schön sauber machen.“

Er hatte ernst klingen wollen, was unter dem Lachen und in seiner guten Laune jedoch scheiterte. John öffnete alle Fenster und die Haustür um den Gestank so schnell wie möglich los zu werden.

Als er wieder in die Küche kam, sah Sherlocks Gesicht wieder normal aus, der Topf und die schwarze Masse waren im Müll verschwunden. Nun beäugte der andere fragend die Sauerei auf dem Tisch.

„ Ich helfe dir sauber zu machen wenn du mit zur Gregs Party kommst.“

„Wessen Party?“

„ Greg! Hergott Sherlock Lestrade. Merk dir endlich seinen Namen!“

„ Warum sollte Lestrade heute eine Party feiern?“

In Momenten wie diesen schaffte er Sherlock immer wieder ihn sprachlos zu machen.

„Heute ist Silvester Mister ich lösche alles Unwichtige aus meinem Gedächtnispalast.“

„Oh.“

„Also?“

„John warum sollte ich noch ein Mal mit auf eine seiner Partys kommen sollen?“

Sherlock musterte ihn verächtlich.

„ Ach komm gibs zu, du hattest Spaß und du weißt es. Wir gehen Anderson und Donovan einfach aus dem Weg. Außerdem habe ich ihm schon zugesagt.“

„ Schön.“

„Für uns beide Idiot.“

„ Oh. Tja dann brauchst du wohl eine gute Entschuldigung warum ich nicht mitkommen konnte.“

„ Gibt es eigentlich ein Fest gegen das du nichts hast?“

John gab sich geschlagen. Sherlock schaute ihn jedoch weiterhin nur mit seinem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, drehte sich dann weg und versuchte die Sauerei zu beseitigen.

John griff nach dem Besen und machte sich vorsichtig daran die Sauerei von der Decke zu holen.

„ Du hast keine Wahl Sherlock wir gehen dahin. Ich gebe mich mit dem Kompromiss einverstanden, dass wir nur kurz da bleiben aber zum Jahreswechseln sind wir auf der Party. Keine Wiederworte.“

Sherlock murrte genervt vor sich hin, gab aber keine weiteren Wiederworte.

Es hatte sie länger gebraucht die Küche wieder in Ordnung zu bringen als John lieb war. Die Masse war klebrig, hinterließ überall Flecken und der widerliche Geruch war kaum aus der Wohnung zu bekommen. John war versucht Sherlock zu fragen was es war, dass er da zusammen gemixt hatte und warum es explodiert war. Belehrte sich aber eines Besseren. Sicher war es für sein Gemüt und seinen Magen besser, wenn er nicht wusste, was er da gerade von dem Küchentisch abgekratzt hatte. Als sie endlich fertig waren fühlte John sich widerlich. Noch bevor er ins Bad gehen konnte, um zu duschen, hatte sich Sherlock an ihm vorbei gedrängt und ihm die Badezimmertür direkt vor der Nase zugeknallt. Genervt schloss John die Augen und fragte sich für einen Moment, wie er es so lange mit Sherlock aushalten konnte. War es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er sich an Sherlocks Unarten bereits gewöhnt hatte? In der Zeit in der er bei Jane geschlafen hatte, mehr Zeit bei ihr als hier verbracht hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie ruhig und einfach ein normales Leben außerhalb Sherlocks Wirbelsturm war. Erstaunlicherweise war ihm auch aufgefallen, wie langweilig dieses normale Leben war und auch wenn er oft den dringlichen Wunsch verspürte dem anderen mit seiner flachen Hand eine zu verpassen, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er auch Gefallen an der nervenaufreibenden, unordentlichen und all umfassenden Gewallt hatte die Sherlock umgab.

Nachdem Sherlock endlich fertig war, John hatte geduldig an der Wand angelehnt und dem beruhigenden rieseln des Wassers zuhörend, gewartet, verpasst dieser dem Größeren als er an ihm gut riechend, sauber und warm vorbei stolzierte, eines mit seinem Handtuch. Sherlock grunzte unzufrieden und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, John grinste zufrieden und verschwand ins Bad.

Als er, sich wohler fühlend, frisch und entspannt, wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, fand er einen ungeduldig, mit nachdenklichen aber erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck, fertig angezogenen, in der Wohnung auf und ab wandernden Sherlock wieder.

„Na endlich. Was brauchst du immer so lange? Fertig John?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war Sherlock auf dem Weg zu Tür.

„ Fertig für was?“

„ Es gab einen Mord John und der Killer hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ein Puzzle, John. Es ist fast als wäre Weihnachten.“

Wie auf Abruf rubbelte sich John hektisch durch die feuchten Haare um sie trocken zu bekommen und lief, sich über eine Schulter zu Sherlock drehend rufend, in sein Zimmer.

„Eine Sekunde Sherlock.“

Keine Minute später trabten sie die Treppe hinunter und verschwanden in ein Taxi.

Nach einem ganzen Tag voller rätseln, falscher Vermutungen, Verfolgungsjagden und einem finalem Kampf, in dem John sich mit einem Pistolenlauf vor der Stirn, neben Sherlock, wiederfand, welcher zum Glück die Arme um ihn schlang, damit ihren Angreifer verwirrte und Johns Pistole aus seiner Jacke zog und damit den Angreifer zu Boden brachte, fanden sie sich kindisch kichernd, euphorisch die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch laufen.

„ Essen?“

„ Oh ich bin am verhungern. Bestellen?“

„Das Übliche?“

„ Jap.“

John warf seine Jacke schwungvoll über den Ständer und Sherlock schwebte mit seinem Mantel durch die Wohnung. John fuhr sich grinsend durch die Haare.

„Du musst wirklich an deinem Timing arbeiten Sherlock. Das freudige Lachen als du den abgetrennten Daumen gefunden hast, der ihm aus der Tasche gefallen zu sein schien, war nicht ganz angebracht.“

„ Aber deine gute Stimmung, nachdem jemand mit seiner Waffe auf dich gezeigt hat und dieser jemand dann vor deinen Augen erschossen wurde ist angebracht?“

Sherlock stand dicht vor ihm und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, leuchtenden Augen und selbstgefälligen Lächeln an, was er immer aufsetzte wenn er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„ Es war immerhin ein schlechter Mensch.“

„ Es war nur ein Daumen.“

„Jemand hat dafür gelitten Sherlock. die Frau hatte Schmerzen und Todesangst.“

„ Na und? Am Ende hat es dazu geführt, dass ich den Fall lösen konnte.“

Gleichgültig lies sich Sherlock in seinen Sesseln fallen, legte den Kopf nach hinten und konnte sich scheinbar ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„ Woher wusstest du überhaupt in dem Moment dass ich meine Waffe bei mir hatte und wo ich sie hatte.“

„ Bitte John. Das war doch offensichtlich. Natürlich hast du deine Waffe mitgenommen nach dem letzten Mal wo du sie vergessen hast, außerdem bist du in dein Zimmer gelaufen um sie zu holen.“

„Ich bin in mein Zimmer gelaufen um mich umzuziehen.“

Protestierte John und erntete dafür nur einen skeptischen Blick.

„Mit deiner bereits angezogenen Jacke?“

„ Also wusstest du es von Anfang an.“

„Natürlich. Das war meine Versicherung. Ohne das Wissen hätte ich es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen.“

Sherlocks Stimme schien verletzt und traurig, sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und es lag etwas schockiertes darin. Wie als könnte dieser nicht glauben, dass John dachte, dass er ihn ohne Plan B in Gefahr bringen würde. John vertraute Sherlock mittlerweile blind, zumindest bei ihren Fällen, in Sachen Getränke, zubereitetes Essen und Experimente eher weniger, dennoch war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Sherlock hin und wieder mit ihrem Leben spielte. Er hatte gedacht... Ja was eigentlich? Dass Sherlock Johns Leben aufs Spielt setzen würde? Dass es dem anderen nichts ausmachen würde wenn John etwas passierte? Dass es Sherlock egal war, dass er der emotionslose Soziopath war für den ihn die meisten Anderen hielten? John wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Dennoch fiel es ihm manchmal schwer durch Sherlocks emotionslosen, gefassten Blick und der Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit hindurch zu sehen. Sherlock sorgte sich um andere und würde sie nie im Leben in ernste Gefahr bringen. Sherlock mochte keine Sentimentalität haben und Nähe zu Anderen als unnötig empfinden, Sherlock mochte ein Arsch und ein kompletter Vollidiot in zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen sein, aber Sherlock war bei weitem keine emotionslose, rücksichtslose Maschine.

Beim Schellen der Klingel sprang John, dankbar für die Ablenkung, auf. Sein Magen knurrte allein bei dem Gedanken an Essen.

Nachdem John das Essen entgegen genommen und bezahlt hatte, staunte er bei dem Anblick wie Sherlock gekonnt und mühelos eine Weinflasche entkorkte und ihre zwei edlen und feinen Weingläser befüllte. John wusste nicht ein mal, dass sie diese Gläser und den Wein besaßen.

„Wein? Freiwillig? Und dann deckst du auch noch den Tisch? Was ist das? Ein Date?“

John konnte sich den Scherz nicht verkneifen und musste lachen. Zu deutlich waren die Gedanken an ihren Abend im Angelos. Wie verwirrt er war und wie komisch die Situation. Wie oft er sich danach die Frage gestellt hatte ob es nun wirklich ein Date gewesen war oder nicht. Ob Sherlock wirklich gedacht hatte, dass John mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Ob Sherlock vielleicht sogar irgendwie Recht gehabt haben könnte mit seiner Vermutung? Ob es von Sherlock wirklich eine Abweisung gewesen war? Wie verwirrend es war vor der Tatsache, dass Sherlock es nie korrigierte wenn jemand falsche Schlüsse über sie beide zog.

„ Wenn ich gleich schon das widerliche Zeug trinken muss, dann kann ich wenigstens mit einem leckeren Tropfen starten. Das wird den Geschmack und alles andere um mich herum deutlich erträglicher machen.“

„So schlimm wird das gar nicht. Außerdem bin ich ja da.“

Scherzte John und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was ihn in solch eine Stimmung versetzte. Er fühlte sich einfach gut. Die Stimmung war gut, er lebte, Sherlock war da und in einer ebenfalls noch guten Stimmung, das Essen roch lecker und Wein war immer gut.

Beim Essen sprachen sie angeregt, beziehungsweise John machte Anmerkungen um die Ereignisse des Tages und sie lachten über im Nachhinein lustige Situationen. Sherlock zog John mit seinen Fehlern auf und John fragte Sherlock wie genau er auf seine Schlussfolgerungen gekommen war. Hin und wieder entfuhr John ein Ausruf über die Genialität Sherlocks Beobachtungen und Vorgehensweisen, was immer wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen auslöste, welches dieser jedoch immer geschickt zu verdecken versuchte, indem er sein Gesicht hinter dem an die Lippen gehobenen Glas versteckte oder hastig aß. John mochte zwar in Sherlocks Augen nicht der Schnellste sein im denken aber er war lernfähig und kannte Sherlocks Gesichtsausdrücke und Verhaltensweisen nun schon so gut um zu wissen, wann dieser etwas verstecken wollte oder wann dieser geschmeichelt war. Ihre Abende verliefen meist ruhig oder sie redeten überhaupt nicht miteinander. Heute schien jedoch, wie so oft nach einem gemeinsam gelösten Fall, einer der Abende zu sein an dem sie durchgängig redeten, lachten, sich aufzogen und meist einer der Beiden zumindest gespielt beleidigt war. Ohne es zu merken war John bereits fast mit seinem zweiten Glas fertig. Als Sherlock endlich auch mit seinem ersten Glas fertig war, schenkte John ihnen beiden direkt noch ein Mal ein. Durch die ausgelassene Stimmung merkten beide ebenfalls nicht, dass sie tatsächlich die ganze Portion am verspeißen waren, was sie zuvor noch nie geschafft hatten. Am Ende waren beide mehr als satt, etwas angeschwipst und in bester Stimmung.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon bald Zeit sein würde sich zu Gregs Party zu begeben. Erstens war er jedoch viel zu voll und träge um sich jetzt schon aufzuraffen und Zweitens hatte er gerade viel mehr Lust hier in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Greg würde es ihnen sicher nicht verübeln, wenn sie erst kurz vor knapp auftauchen würden. Mit dieser Entscheidung lies er sich mit zwei Gläsern und ihrem Whiskey in seinen Sessel fallen und bedeutete Sherlock es ihm gleich zu tun. Dieser löschte das große Licht, knipste die Lampe an, die immer ein so schön warmes und beruhigendes Licht in die Wohnung warf und setzte sich John gegenüber. Scheinbar hatte dieser dies nicht, wie John es zuerst verwundert gedacht hatte, für eine bessere Stimmung getan, sondern weil ihm tatsächlich das Licht einfach zu hell war und Sherlock die Intention hatte in seinem Sessel die Augen zu schließen.

„ Oh nein kommt nicht in Frage. Du bleibst schön hier Sherlock. Hier nimm das, wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel, damit du später in der richtigen Stimmung bist.“

„ In der richtigen Stimmung für was?“

Sherlocks Worte kamen fragend und überrascht aus seinem Mund.

„Für die Party.“

„ Ugh.“

Sherlock schmiss widerstrebend den Kopf in den Nacken. Scheinbar hatte er diese schon wieder verdrängt.

„ Ja wir müssen definitiv noch an deinem Pegel arbeiten bevor wir los können Sherlock. Trink.“

„Du hast noch überhaupt nicht gesagt was wir spielen John. Warum sollte ich jetzt schon trinken?“

„Cheers Sherlock.“

Mit verdrehenden Augen tat Sherlock es John gleich und trank. Zufrieden schüttelte John ihnen nach und lehnte sich mit seinem nun vollen Glas in der Hand nach hinten.

„ Ok Sherlock welches Trinkspiel möchtest du spielen?“

„ Von den ganzen einen die ich kenne?“

„ Du kennst nur das eine Spiel was wir bei Greg gespielt haben?“

„Wem?“

„Arsch. Ok ok Lass mich überlegen Sherlock. Hmm wir spielen etwas einfaches. Jeder sucht sich für den anderen einen Namen aus und dann müssen wir abwechselnd Fragen stellen wer wir sein könnten. Man darf nur Ja oder Nein Fragen stellen und sobald die Antwort Nein lautet muss man trinken und der Andere ist an der Reihe.“

„ Langweilig.“

„Überhaupt nicht. Wie schnell meinst du kannst du es deduzieren du Meisterdetektiv? Schaffst du es ohne eine Frage? Komm schon. Kannst du es an der Art erraten wie ich es aufschreibe?“

John funkelte Sherlock herausfordernd an und das schien tatsächlich etwas zu bewirken, denn dieser sprang darauf an.

Schnell besorgte John Post Its und Stifte und hielt sie Sherlock hin.

„ So hier schreibst du die Person auf, die ich sein sollt und klebst sie mir auf die Stirn. Das selbe mache ich bei dir. Aber nicht schummeln und drauf gucken Sherlock!“

„ Als hätte ich das nötig.“

Sherlock lehnte sich selbstbewusst in seinem Sessel zurück und zog überlegend seine Oberlippe ein und lies sie wieder herausploppen. Immer und immer wieder. Ohne es wirklich zu merken starrte John Sherlock dabei an, wie er aufrecht dort saß, mit leicht nach unten gebeugten Kopf, seine langen Beine überschlagen und mit seiner Lippe spielend, während er mit sonst ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck nachzudenken schien. Plötzlich sah dieser auf, was dazu führte, dass John sein Starren bemerkte. Panisch lies dieser nun seinen Blick auf sein Blatt fallen. Höchst konzentriert starrte er sein Post it an und zwang sich nicht nach oben zu schielen. Sowieso musste er sich langsam einen Namen überlegen, den er auf das Blatt Papier schreiben konnte. Vergeblich versuchte er an jemanden zu denken, bei dem es lustig wäre, wenn er ihn auf Sherlocks Stirn kleben würde. Irgendwie wollte jedoch kein anderer Name als der des Detektivs vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen. Nach einer Weile gab er sich geschlagen und schrieb einfach Sherlocks Namen auf. Es war immerhin ein bisschen lustig.

„Fertig Sherlock?“

Als dieser nickte streckte ihm John die Stirn hin und bedeutete ihm den Post- it nun an seine Stirn zu kleben. Darauf lehnte sich dieser ebenfalls etwas nach vorne und mit vorsichtigen Händen und minimalen Druck klebte er das Post-It auf Johns Stirn. Seine Finger berührten Johns Haut nicht und trotzdem fühlte sich die Stelle wo das Post- It nun klebte ungewohnt warm an. Mit angespannten Händen führte auch John sein Post- It an die Stirn des anderen. Damit dies möglich war musste John jedoch erst die schwarzen Locken von der Stirn schieben. Darauf bedacht Sherlocks Haut nicht zu berühren, strich er mit sanften Bewegung durch Sherlocks Haare. Sie waren wunderbar weich. Mit der andern Hand klebte er das Post- It an Sherlocks Stirn. Da er jetzt jedoch nur noch eine Hand frei hatte, war dies etwas rupigger als John es eigentlich hatte tun wollen.

Als er fertig war schwebte seine Hand für eine Sekunde über Sherlocks Stirn und dieser verdrehte seine Augen um diese anzuschauen. Schnell nahm John sie weg und lies sich wieder nach hinten fallen.

„ Also gut ich fange an. Bin ich ein Mann Sherlock?“

„ Natürlich bist du ein Mann John was ist das für eine Frage?“

Seufzend verdrehte John die Augen.

„Nein Sherlock ist die Person, die du mir auf die Stirn gepinnt hast ein Mann? Ich muss den Namen ja irgendwie erraten können. Hast du das Spiel verstanden?“

„Oj, nein dann bist DU kein Mann.“

„Mist.“ John nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas. „Du bist dran. Oder hast du es schon heraus gefunden?“

„ Ich ziehe meine Schlüsse aus dem was ich sehe und beobachte, ich bin kein Wahrsager also gibt es auch keine Möglichkeit das jetzt schon herausgefunden zu haben.“

„ Bin ich eine Frau?“

John grinste. „Nein.“ Sherlock trank brav und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„ Bin ich eine Person die wir persönlich kennen?“

„Nope.“

Während John trank nickte er Sherlock zu.

„ Bin ich lebendig?“

„ Ja, auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein macht, dass du es nicht bisst.“

Bei Sherlocks nachdenklich zusammengezogener Stirn musste John schmunzeln.

„ Du darfst noch mal.“

„Warum?“

„Na weil ich mit Ja und nicht mit Nein geantwortet habe.“

„ Oh. Ok bin ich ein Schauspieler?“

Ein lautes Lachen entwich Johns Kehle.

„Zumindest kein bezahlter Schauspieler. Nein.“

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trank nun auch Sherlock.

„ Kennen mich alle Menschen?“

„Nein.“

John trank sein Glas aus und füllte ihnen beiden nach.

„ Kennt mich der Großteil der Bevölkerung?“

„ Kommt drauf an wo.“

„Amerika?“

„Nein und das war geschummelt weil es zwei Fragen waren. Du musst zwei Mal trinken Sherlock.“

„ Du hast aber auch nicht mit Ja oder Nein geantwortet.“

„ Gut dann trinken wir beide Zwei.“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und John grinste zufrieden. Stand dann aber auf und suchte nach seinem Handy.

„ Ok wir haben nicht mehr zu viel Zeit. Wir müssen hier etwas mehr Energie rein bringen. Wir brauchen Musik.“

Nachdem er sein Handy gefunden hatte und schelle Musik aber in einer angebrachten Lautstärke angeschaltet hatte um sich normal unterhalten zu können, setzte er sich wieder hin.

„ Fühl dich nicht durch mich aufgehalten zu tanzen Sherlock.“ #

Neckte John den anderen ausgelassen und dieser schnaubte zwar, konnte sich aber ein schiefes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

Das Spiel ging einige weitere Runden, beide waren eher schlecht im Raten und jede Frage wurde von dem anderen mit Nein beantwortet. Hin und wieder mussten sie beide lachen und saßen dann für kurze Zeit in Stille, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Langsam machte sich bei beiden der Alkohol bemerkbar und sie kicherten öfter als es lustig war, ihre Bewegungen wurden etwas schwammig und ihre Worte leicht länger gezogen.

„ Sherlock du bist grottig in dem Spiel.“

Johns schüttelte sich vorm Lachen.

„ Du bist genau so schlecht. Also sei still.“

Trotzdem musste auch Sherlock kichern.

„ Ja aber bei mir ist das normal. Bei dir denkt man, dass du es schon längst erraten haben müsstest. Trotzdem bist du weit von Ziel entfernt.“

„Pff es ist ein Ratespiel. Das hat nichts mit meinem Können zu tun.“

Feuerte Sherlock ihm stur entgegen, nun mit eingeschnappter Miene und ohne zu lachen.

„ Oh hat dich das von deinem hohen Ross runter geholt?“

„ `Bin gar nicht so hochnäsig.“

„ Nein aber sehr von deinem Können und Intelligenz überzeugt.“

„ Was kann ich dafür, dass alle so viel dümmer sind als ich und ich so schlau.“

John lehnte sich nach vorne und sah den anderen in seine ernsten Augen und sein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Und selbst der schlauste Mann scheint das Spiel nicht überlisten zu können. Also ein ziemlich schlaues Spiel dann oder?“

„ Pff. Ah da du hast es gesagt. Ganz richtig ich bin der schlauste Mensch. Weißt du was für eine Last das ist?“

Um seine Frage zu unterstreichen lehnte sich auch Sherlock nach vorne und schaute ihn eindringlich an, als würde er versuchen wollen alle seine Qualen von den alltäglichen Interaktionen mit anderen Menschen John zeigen wollen. John starrte ihn zurück an und versuchte immerhin ein bisschen etwas von dem zu verstehen, was Sherlock mit seinem Blick sagen wollte. Dieser änderte sich jedoch und nun zeugten auch Sherlocks Augen davon, dass er etwas in Johns Blick suchte. Sherlocks grün, graue Augen fixierten ihn förmlich und John versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren aber sein alkoholisiertes Gehirn schien es für wichtig zu halten jeden kleinsten Punkt in Sherlocks Augen untersuchen zu müssen. In diesem Licht wirkten sie dunkel grau aber mit unzähligen grünen Linien und seine untere Iris war umrandet mit hellem braun. Faszinierend.

Irgendwann löste sich Sherlocks Blick von Johns Augen und wanderte zu dem Zettel auf seiner Stirn. John konnte sehen wie sich Verwunderung in Sherlocks Gesicht bildete und er die Augen zusammen kniff, den Zettel eingehend betrachtend. Aus irgend einem Grund brachte John das zum kichern und er lies sich wieder zurück fallen.

„ Ok. Bin ich eine Erfindung von jemanden Sherlock?“

„Du oder das auf deiner Stirn?“

„ Das auf meiner Stirn natürlich.“

Obwohl er die Augen verdrehte musste er Kichern.

„Nein.“

Langsam sollte er besser werden oder auf die Lösung kommen. Er hatte bereits schon zu viel getrunken und merkte, wie er in seine typische, ich bin betrunken und lasse alle Mauern und Hemmungen fallen, Stimmung kam.

„Bin ich ein Mensch?“

„Manchmal.“

„Ha zählt nicht. Ich fall nicht noch mal rein. Muss ja oder nein sein.“

„ Ok ja.“

„ Mir gehen die Fragen aus.“

„ Frag weniger generell und mehr über die Person.“

„ Dumm dann muss ich mehr Fragen stellen, weil es wahrscheinlicher ist zu...ehm... falsch zu liegen.“

„ War nun Tipp.“

„ Bin ich groß?

„ Schon ja.“

„Sympathisch?“

„ So in der Art, ja.“

„ Oh wichtig, Schlau?“

„ Oh ja defnitiv. Ehh wobei...bei manchen Sachen...bei anderen eher nicht so.“

John kicherte und Sherlock lehnte sich verwirrt weiter nach vorne.

„Bin ich wichtig?“

John betrachtete den anderen fasziniert. Sherlock war wirklich bei der Sache und interessiert es herauszufinden. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war es belustigend, verwunderlich und verstörend jemanden der sonst Mordfälle mit seinem Intellekt auflöste in einem dummen Trinkspiel versunken zu sehen.

„ Für manche Leute auf jeden Fall.“

„ Mögen mich Leute.“

„ Ehm nein. Du verstimmst sie meist eher.“

John versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken bei Sherlocks Anblick.

Dieser lies sich nachdenkend in seinen Sessel fallen, trank einen Schluck aber schien dann einen Geistesblitz zu haben.

„Oh bin ich der König von England?“

Bei Sherlocks Worten und seiner ernsten Miene bracht es allerdings aus ihm heraus. Die Art wie Sherlocks Gehirn arbeitete war einfach faszinierend und irgendwie auch dumm, wenn John jetzt so darüber nachdachte.

Vor lachen rutschte John weiter in sein Sessel runter und grinste den andern breit an.

„ Du weißt schon, dass wir keinen König haben?“

„Haben wir nicht?“

„Nein.“  
„ Deine Chance zu gewinnen.“

John brauchte endlich eine gute Frage. Sein Gehirn ratterte. Euphorisch schlug er ein Bein über das andere und stand auf, während er sich vor Sherlock hockte und ihn ernst ansah. Jedoch verlor er durch die Schnelligkeit das Gleichgewicht, wackelte auf seinen angespannten Füßen hin und her und fing sich dann an Sherlocks Bein. Die Wärme und das weiche Gefühl überraschten ihn, da er eigentlich nach dem Sessel hatte greifen wollen. Vorsichtig nutzte er den Halt um sich wieder mit seinem Po auf seinem Sessel zu heben. Löste den Griff jedoch nicht sofort und bliebt vorn über gebeugt mit der Hand auf Sherlocks Bein sitzen. Sherlock keine Anstalten um ihn zurück zu weisen und auch John hatte nicht den Drang sofort zurück zu schrecken. Irgendwie war die Situation nicht komisch und für John war das eine kleine Erleuchtung. Sie konnten sich nahe sein, ohne das es komisch war.

Verwundert stoß er, während er die Arme gleichgültig hob : „Macht mir nichts aus.“ aus.

Auch Sherlock zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schwurbelte mit seinen Händen herum.

Weiter im Spiel, was konnte er von Sherlock über sich wissen wollen. Oh ja.

„ Bin ich schön?“

Sherlock richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und schien nachzudenken.

„ Schönheit ist ein Konstrukt, basierend auf Kindheitserinnerungen, Einflüsse und Vorbildern.“

Ah eine typische Sherlock show off Antwort. Wie war er überhaupt in diesem Zustand dazu in der Lage? Also keine Antwort dann. Schade. Aber er wollte doch eigentlich nur eine Antwort auf die Frage ob die Person auf seiner Stirn hübsch war. Das muss doch einfacher sein für Sherlock.

„ Yeah aber bin ich eine hübsche Frau?“

John zog die Unterlippe ein und schaute Sherlock aus großen runden Augen an, wie als wolle er den anderen davon überzeugen, dass er eine hübsche Frau war. Total logisch.

Sherlock lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, kniff seine Augen zusammen und verzog fragend den Mund während er den Zettel anstarrte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit verdrehte er jedoch die Augen und zog, ohne zurück zu weichen den Zettel von Johns Stirn und hielt ihm diesen vor die Nase.

„ Sorry keine Ahnung wer das ist. Musst du entscheiden.“

„ Du hast den Namen ausgewählt.“

„Ja stand in der Zeitung.“

„ Du hast das Spiel echt nicht verstanden. Madonna? Wie kann man Madonna nicht kennen?“

„ und?“

„Hmmm manche würden sagen geil. Ich sage eher nicht mein Typ.“

„Hmm.“

Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatten sie sich nicht aus den Augen gelassen und als John grinsen musste über die Tatsache, wie schlecht Shelrlock in diesem Spiel war, bildete sich auch ein zierliches Lächeln auf den geschwungenen Lippen des anderen.

„Hmm was ist dann dein Typ?“

Etwas verwundert, dass so eine Frage von Sherlock kam dachte John nach. Was war sein Typ? Im Moment? Er konnte nicht wirklich an etwas denken. Vor ihm fixierten in weiterhin diese hypnotisierenden Augen und diese geschwungenen Lippen. Er mochte Sherlocks Augenfarbe, so besonders. Und diese Wangenknochen, zusammen mit dem Kontrast von der hellen Haut und diesen schönen, vollen schwarzen Haar, was ihm jetzt wild in die Stirn fiel. Schön. Oh. Sein Typ?

Vielleicht, dafür brauchte John mehr Daten. John rutsche näher und Sherlock wich nicht aus. Fixierte ihn nur weiterhin. Trotzdem war die Situation nicht unangenehm. Eher aufregend. Andererseits auch irgendwie dumm und dauerte viel zu lange. Jon schubste sich an seiner Armlehne ab und hockte wieder vor Sherlock, sodass sein Gesicht etwas unter dem von Sherlock schwebte. Sherlock war über ihn, wie ein Drache. Ein sexy Drache. John kicherte bei diesem dummen Gedanken.

Jetzt war es auch egal. Vorsichtig griff er sanft mit seiner Hand an die Schulter von Sherlock, zog diesen etwas runter und sich gleichzeitig etwas hoch. Sherlock schloss zuerst die Augen, dann John. Endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder und im selben Moment stießen beide ihre Luft aus. Sofort stieg John Sherlocks vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Er hörte den Atem des anderen. Verwundert registrierte er, dass die Musik aufgehört zu haben schien. Sherlocks Lippen waren warm und weich. Johns Arm zuckte mit dem Drang Sherlocks Gesicht zu berühren oder sich in seinen wunderbaren Locken zu vergraben. Dennoch war der Kuss sanft und zurückhaltend. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und küssten sich. Vorsichtig, mehr wollend, zog John an Sherlocks Unterlippe. Sherlock umschloss liebevoll Johns Oberlippe. John wollte mehr. Langsam lies er seine Zunge über Sherlocks Lippe fahren. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Er schmeckte Sherlock, allerdings schmeckte sie auch mehr nach Whisky und Essen. John musste wissen wie Sherlock schmeckte. Seine Lippen waren so weich. Der fordernde Zug an seiner Oberlippe ermutigte ihn seine Zunge etwas weiter vordringen zu lassen. Sein Griff um Sherlocks Schulter verfestigte sich. Doch genau in diesem Moment wich Sherlock ruckartig zurück. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte John unter seinem verwunderten Blinzeln, Sherlocks zusammengekniffene, traurigen Augen und schmerzlich verzerrten Mund sehen. Dann drehte dieser den Kopf weg und stellte sich auf.

„ Gute Nach.“

Sherlocks Stimme war nur ein leises, dunkles Flüstern. Seine Worte bebten. Bevor John sich aufstellen konnte, war der andere an ihn vorbei getreten. Auf halben Weg zu seinem Zimmer blieb er jedoch kurz stehen und krächzte mit angespannter Stimme, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Frohes neues Jahr.“

Im nächsten Moment hörte John das Feuerwerk und Sherlock war durch die Tür verschwunden.

Für einen kurzen Moment wusste John nicht warum er Feuerwerk hörte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er wünschte sich er würde es nicht hören. Er wünschte sich dass, heute kein Silvester war. Das hier war kein guter Start ins neue Jahr. Alles was er im letzten Jahr bekommen hatte, alles was er geschenkt bekommen hatte und gefunden hatte, schien in diesem Moment zusammen mit dem Feuerwerk in die Luft zu gehen und zu explodieren. John lies sich auf den Boden fallen und betrachtete für einen Moment, gegen seinen Sessel gelehnt, die bunten Lichter die vor dem Fenster aufleuchteten. Bis er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich in sein Zimmer schlurfte. Selten hatte er Silvester so sehr gehasst und selten hatte er an Silvester so viel Sorge und Angst wie der erste Tag im neuen Jahr sein würde.

Energisch stellte er mit einem lauten Knall seine Tasse auf die Küchenzeile und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dieser ab. Langsam wippte er unruhig auf seinen Füßen nach vorne und hinten, richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit hektischen Bewegungen durch die Haare, bevor er schwungvoll den Kühlschrank öffnete, die Tüte mit den Schweineaugen aus dem Kühlschrank holte und diesen mit seinem Arm wieder zuschlug. Rücksichtlos schmiss er die Tüte auf den Tisch, holte seinen Stuhl heran und lies sich mit einem Seufzen auf diesen vor seinem Mikroskop nieder.

Das erste Augen zerteilte er mit einem einzigen Schlag in der Mitte. Es spritzte, es war ekelhaft und das Auge war ruiniert. Aber das interessierte ihn kaum. Nichts interessierte ihn. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war sein kleinstes Übel, trieb seine schlechte Stimmung jedoch auf die Spitze. Sein Magen schien Loopings zu schlagen aber selbst das war nicht das Schlimmste. Selbst das Brennen in seinen Augen von einer durchgemachten Nacht war nicht der Ursprung seiner schlechten Stimmung, sondern brachte das Fass nur zum Überlaufen. Der Grund warum er den Tag verfluchte, warum er alles verfluchte, war dass die Wut in ihm Überhand genommen hatte und er es nicht schaffte sich zu beruhigen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er von seiner Stimmung und seinen Gefühlen beherrscht wurde. Er konnte fühlen wie es in ihm rumorte, er konnte fühlen, wie das saure Gift durch seinen Magen und seinen Adern floss und alles in ihm auffraß, er fühlte wie der toxische Nebel sein Gehirn verschleierte. Die Wut lies seine Hände zittern, seinen Kiefer verkrampfen und in rastlos durch die Gegend stampfen.

Das nächste Auge wurde zerteilt, flog durch die Wohnung und landete in einem Topf der auf dem Herd stand. Sherlock würdigte diesem keinen zweiten Blick. Die Augen waren nicht genug, er wollte etwas schlagen. Ihm wahr sehr wohl bewusst wie impulsiv und dumm er sich verhielt, dass er sich beruhigen und diese dummen Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen sollte. Es gab keinen Grund so sauer zu sein. Wenn er jedoch darüber nachdachte, welche törichten Gefühle sich in ihm breit machten und wie dumm er sich verhielt, dann machte ihn das noch wütender.

Das nächste Auge gab den Druck seiner Finger nach und zersprang. Hinterließ überall nasse Spritzer. Egal. Der Dreck egal, das Experiment egal, Sherlocks Schmerz egal, alles war egal. Selbst der Versuch sich zu beruhigen war eigentlich egal. Die Situation war nicht mehr zu verändern. John hatte einen Fehler gemacht. John machte viele Fehler, das war nichts Neues. Diesmal war John jedoch zu weit gegangen. Obwohl John klar gewesen sein musste, was Sherlock für ihn fühlte, da der erste Kuss von Sherlock ausgegangen war, Sherlock an John gepresst fasst die Kontrolle verloren hatte und sein Herz wie wild gegen Johns Brust geschlagen hatte und Sherlock die Tage darauf wegen der Situation zwischen ihm und John in einer schlechten Stimmung gewesen war, hatte John Sherlock geküsst, einfach weil er es lustig fand oder sonst was. Auch wenn dies das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten könnte. Auch wenn Sherlock dadurch traurig war. Was war John überhaupt eingefallen? Wie konnte er mit Sherlock so spielen? Wie konnte er ihre Freundschaft so einfach und ohne Bedenken aufs Spiel setzten?

Sherlock war nichts weiter für ihn als ein Zeitvertreib. Wenn sein Zeitvertreib jedoch zu anstrengend wurde oder schlecht gelaunt war, dann suchte sich John eben einen anderen Zeitvertreib und wenn dieser Zeitvertreib zu langweilig wurde, kam er wieder zurück zu ihm. Mit Sherlock konnte man das machen, denn Sherlock interessierte es ja nicht, denn Sherlock war ein Arschloch. John nutzte ihn zu seiner Belustigung, für die Aufregung die er brauchte, um abgelenkt zu werden, zum Spaß. Wenn John danach war, dann nahm er sich von Sherlock was er brauchte, auch wenn das hieß, dass er seine Gefühle mit den Füßen trat. Wie konnten Menschen denken, dass Sherlock ein kaltes Arschloch war, wenn es Sherlock war der an unerwiderten Gefühlen litt, wenn John derjenige war, der keine Rücksicht darauf nahm und nie Gefühle für ihn haben würde, sondern Sherlock nur als Belustigung benutzte.

Mit einem Klirren landete das Messer und die Petrischalen auf dem Boden als er aufsprang und herumwirbelte. Schränke knallten ohne Ziel. Traurig. Sherlock war nicht traurig. Nein. Er war nie traurig und erst Recht nicht wegen so etwas wie Gestern. Erst Recht nicht wegen eines anderen Menschen. Er war über diesen Gefühlen, hatte sie vor Jahren hinter sich gelassen. Also warum kamen sie jetzt alle plötzlich hervor? Diese Gefühle machten ihn noch wütender.

Eigentlich war er mehr wütend auf sich selbst als auf John. Wie hatte er überhaupt zulassen können, dass es so weit hatte kommen können? Sein Leben lang hatte er daran gearbeitet alles wegzusperren, was nur störte, was sein Urteil, seine Effizienz und seine Gedanken beeinträchtigte. Dann kam ein lächerlicher, gefallener Soldat in sein Leben und plötzlich kam der kleine heulende Sherlock in ihm hervor, der einen Freund, einen Spielgefährten haben wollte. Es kam jemand, der ihn wirklich auszuhalten schien, der ihn mochte und den Sherlock mochte. Ein erster Freund nach einer sehr langen Zeit. Und plötzlich brach alles zusammen und seine Mauern bröckelten, seine Gedanken verselbständigten sich und er stolperte, hinkte und fiel. Nein er war nicht so schwach dem nachzugeben und hinzufallen. Also warum und wie war es so weit gekommen? Warum hatte er sich von dem Gefühl der Freundschaft und der Sicherheit einlullen und in die heimtückische und verlorene Welt der Gefühle verführen lassen? Es würde eine ganze Zeit brauchen um diese Unordnung wieder aufzuräumen, um die Scherben aufzusammeln, die Akten zu ordnen, die zersplitterten Andenken wieder in ihre Boxen zu räumen und wegzuschließen. Viel Anstrengung um wieder Kontrolle zu gewinnen, es zu vergessen und John zu löschen. Sherlock hatte keine Angst, dass er das nicht schaffen würde, denn das würde er, so viel war sicher. Er hatte es schon Mal geschafft und würde es immer wieder schaffen. Aber er wusste, wie viel Arbeit und Anstrengung es werden würde und das ärgerte ihn. Es lies seine Haut jucken, seine Augen brennen und er wollte sich die Haare ausreißen bei dem Gedanken was für einen Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich wirbelte er herum und rannte in sein Zimmer. Wütend zog er die Schublade auf. Leerte ihren Inhalt aus und fand die Schachtel. Mit seinem Mantel und der Schachtel stampfte er nach draußen. Die kalte Luft lies ihn endlich durchatmen. Mit zittrigen Händen schob er seinen Mantelarm nach oben und begann mit den ersten drei Nikotinpflastern. Drei Weitere waren noch in der Schachtel, das würde grade so reichen. Immerhin etwas was seinen Kopf etwas ordnen würde. Ohne Ziel lies er sich von seinen Füßen durch London tragen.

Nachdem er mehrere Kilometer zwischen sich und der Wohnung gebracht hatte, es anfing zu schneien, die Straßen langsam voller wurden von Menschen, die kalte Luft alle Fasern in seinem Körper durchdrungen hatte, fing er an zu lachen. Erst war es nur ein leises Kichern, dann ein Schnauben, ein Prusten und dann ein lautes, unkontrolliertes, hässliches, dunkles Lachen. Leute drehten sich nach ihm um aber das kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er lachte über die Situation, sich, seine Gefühle und seine irrationalen Beschuldigungen gegenüber John. Das Lachen trug seine Wut mit sich in die Welt hinaus und von ihm weg. Als es verstummte hinterließ es eine klaffende, schmerzende Leere.

John wachte vom Lärm in der Küche auf. Zuerst konnte er es nicht einordnen und wusste für eine Sekunde nicht wo er war. Dann realisierte er, dass der Lärm aus der Küche und von seinem Mitbewohner kam, der anscheinend sauer zu sein schien. Dann realisierte er, dass sein Kopf weh tat, sein Körper schmerzte und er die Augen kaum öffnen konnte. Himmel wie früh war es und warum war Sherlock schon wach? Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken nach unten zu gehen und den anderen anzuschreien, dass er endlich ruhig sein soll. Was sollte der Lärm so früh, wenn sie doch Silvester gefeiert hatten, viel getrunken und lange aufgeblieben waren? Doch dann mit einem Schlag dämmerte es ihm, dass sie zwar viel getrunken hatten aber nicht lange wach geblieben waren. Zumindest nicht zusammen. John hatte alleine in seinem Zimmer Neujahr gefeiert und er war tatsächlich bis so spät wach geblieben wie er schon lange nicht mehr an Neujahr wach geblieben war. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen als ihm einfiel, warum er alleine Neujahr in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte, warum Sherlock in sein Zimmer gegangen war und warum Sherlock jetzt grade sauer war. In kurzer Zeit hatte er gelernt wann er Sherlock lieber in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht ansprechen sollte und jetzt schien genau so ein Moment zu sein. Wenn John nicht so müde gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrochen wie er dies wieder grade biegen konnte. Aber auch wenn der Gedanke an Gestern ihm förmlich körperlich schmerzte, war er jetzt nicht in der Lage darüber weiter nachzudenken und so schlief er einfach wieder ein.

Sein Magen knurrte, sein Mund war trocken und schmeckte als hätte er eine Schüssel voller schlechter Weingummis und abgestandenen Sekt getrunken, als er das nächste Mal aus einem komischen Traum hochschreckte. Blinzelnd sah er sich im Zimmer um. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bis spät in den Nachmittag geschlafen hatte. Wenn er nicht so dringend auf Toilette müsste, dann hätte er sich einfach wieder hingelegt. So quälte er sich langsam und schwerfällig aus seinem Bett und schleppte sich ins Bad. Vielleicht würde eine Dusche ihn ja besser fühlen lassen.

Mit erleichterter Blase und endlich wieder sauberen Mund stand er unter dem warmen Strom des Wassers, der seine Schultern etwas löste und ein leises Seufzen aus seiner Kehle entlockte. Entspannt schloss er seine Augen, streckte seinen Kopf nach vorne und lies das Wasser über seinen Nacken, Schultern und Rücken rieseln. Die Entspannung hielt jedoch nur so lange, bist plötzlich vor seinen Augen Sherlocks verletztes Gesicht auftauchte. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Kuss, wie sie sich angeschaut hatten, wie Sherlock ausgesehen, wie der Kuss begonnen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, der Geruch, der Geschmack und das Gefühl und wie Sherlock ihn zur Seite geschubst, aufgestanden und ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte John sich schnell zu waschen und sich irgendwie abzulenken. Am Ende haute er verzweifelt auf den Wasserhahn, stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich mit schnellen und rauen Bewegungen ab, zwang sich in seine Klamotten und stapfte zurück in die Küche.

Sherlock schien immer noch nicht zurück zu sein. Die Wohnung war leer, es könnte natürlich sein, dass der andere schlief aber bei der Laune die Sherlock gehabt hatte, war sich John sicher, dass er ihn gehört hätte, wenn er nach Hause gekommen wäre.

Das starke Verlangen jetzt erst ein Mal einen Tee zu trinken, bevor er sich mit den Tatsachen befassen würde um eine Lösung für sein Problem zu finden, trieb ihn in die Küche. Zuerst bemerkte er das Messer und die Petrischalen auf dem Boden, dann den Beutel mit den Augen. Angewidert hob er diese hoch und lies sie im Müll verschwinden, riskierend dass ihm Sherlock den Kopf abreißen würde. In seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte er den Anblick jedoch nicht ertragen und auf keinen Fall würde er die Tüte wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank legen. Dann sah er die Flecken und die Reste der zerteilten Augen. Als er sich Wasser kochen wollte fand er das Auge im Topf. Wenn John es nicht besser wissen würde, dann hätte er gedacht er wäre bei einem Serienmörder zu Hause. Was immer Sherlock hier gemacht hatte, es war deutlich wie sauer der andere gewesen sein musste. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, unruhig schaute er sich um. Sherlock schien wirklich in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung zu sein, wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Wo war er und wieso war er aus der Wohnung gestürmt? Bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock endgültig genug von John haben könnte und eventuell nicht zurück kommen würde, stockte ihm der Atem. Ungewollt und unaufhaltsam wanderten seine Gedanken zu Szenarien in denen Sherlock etwas passierte und er fragte sich, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Sherlock etwas Dummes tun würde. Mit zittriger Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sich ermahnend seine Gedanken zu stoppen und erst ein Mal einen Schluck von seinem Tee zu nehmen. Es brachte nichts zu schrecklichen Schlussfolgerungen zu kommen.

Tief durchatmend lies er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und nahm den ersten Schluck von seinem Tee, sich kurz gestattend den vertrauten Geruch, die Wärme und den Geschmack zu genießen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis sich seine Gedanken zu kreisen begannen und die Ereignisse von gestern Nacht auf ihn einbrachen. Verzweifelt versuchte er Ordnung in seinen Kopf zu bringen und die Lösung für sein Problem zu finden. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an alles zu erinnern und den gesamten Tag Revue passieren zu lassen, um heraus zu finden was Sherlocks Abwesenheit und Wut bedeuteten.

Der gestrige Tag hatte so gut begonnen. Nach dem aufregenden Fall hatte das ruhige Essen und die ihre einfache, vertraute Unterhaltung gut getan. Auch das Trinkspiel ist eigentlich super gelaufen. John hatte Spaß gehabt, sich und die Situation genossen und es war deutlich gewesen, dass auch Sherlock an dem Spiel Gefallen gehabt hatte. Der Detektiv war sogar den ganzen Tag schon in einer guten Laune gewesen. Die letzten Tage hatte John damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken und zu versuchen herauszufinden was dem anderen die vorherigen Wochen die Stimmung so sehr verschlagen hatte. Jedoch war er zu keiner Erklärung gekommen und so war der gestrige Abend eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Ende des schönen Abends. Bis jetzt hatte John noch nie so einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck bei dem anderen gesehen. Warum war Sherlock gestern so verletzt gewesen und heute so wütend? Wenn man betrunken war passierten manchmal komische Dinge. Das naheliegendste wäre die Erklärung, dass Sherlock angewidert von John und dem Kuss gewesen war. Um sein Selbstbewusstsein nicht zu kränken, entschied sich John das jedoch auszuschließen, da sie sich schon ein Mal geküsst hatten und Sherlock dort nicht angewidert ausgesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass er enttäuscht von John war, dass dieser sie beide noch ein Mal in eine so komische Situation gebracht hatte, dass er nicht gelernt hatte, oder weil Sherlock dachte John würde sich einen Spaß aus Sherlock machen oder hätte nicht eingesehen, dass Sherlock nichts von ihm wollte.

Gestern Abend hatte sich John stundenlang die Frage gestellt, warum er Sherlock geküsst hatte. Er hatte jedoch keine Antwort darauf gefunden, oder zumindest keine Antwort die er akzeptieren konnte. Nicht zu leugnen war, dass ihm der Kuss gefallen hatte. Auch musste er einsehen, dass er Sherlock einfach attraktiv fand. Er konnte sich sogar eingestehen, dass ihm in dem Moment spontan danach war den anderen zu küssen. Was er jedoch nicht verstehen konnte war, warum. Er hatte doch bereits festgestellt, dass es zu nichts führen würde.

Frustriert vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und massierte seine Schläfen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und eigentlich wollte er nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. Allerdings war er Sherlock eine Erklärung schuldig. Wie sollte er dem anderen eine geben, wenn er es sich nicht ein Mal selbst erklären konnte? Die einzige Erklärung die immer wieder durch seinen Kopf geisterte war, dass er mehr für Sherlock empfand, dass er mehr wollte als nur Freundschaft. Dies war jedoch eine nicht akzeptable Erklärung. Nicht weil John nicht akzeptieren konnte Gefühle für einen Mann zu entwickeln. Sondern weil es Wahnsinn war für Sherlock Holmes Gefühle zu entwickeln. Jemand von dem nicht zu erwarten war, dass er Gefühle zurück entwickeln würde. Sherlock hatte sich über seine Gefühle gestellt, sie ausgeschaltet damit er effektiver war.

Erschrocken ließ John die Hände sinken und blickte starr nach vorne. Sherlock Holmes war der aufmerksamste, schlauste und der gründlichste Beobachter den John je getroffen hatte. Er hatte mehrmals mit eigenen Augen mit angesehen wie dieser an anderen erkannt hatte, wie sie mit andern in Beziehung standen, was ihre Körpersprache aussagte und wie sie dachten. An ihrem ersten Abend hatte Sherlock gedacht John würde mit ihm flirten und an ihm interessiert sein. Es war also einfach unmöglich, dass Sherlock es übersehen würde, wenn John mehr für Sherlock empfinden würde. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund warum Sherlock enttäuscht und verärgert war. Weil er bei John Gefühle erkannt hatte und sauer war, dass er damit jetzt umgehen musste. Vielleicht vermutete Sherlock, dass ihn das behindern würde oder lästig werden konnte. Sicherlich war Sherlock enttäuscht, dass John seine Impulse nicht kontrollieren konnte und fürchtete nun dies könnte öfters passieren. Wie konnte er das nur in Ordnung bringen? Er konnte Sherlock unmöglich gestehen, wie er sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte ohne diesen noch mehr Grund zu geben John zu verachten.

Das Geräusch der Haustür und die schweren Schritte auf der Treppe ließen John aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Kurz sah er sich panisch im Zimmer um und spielte mit dem Gedanken zu fliehen. Nur das es keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Entscheidend, dass dies sowieso kindisch sein würde, griff er hektisch nach der Zeitung und gab vor diese interessiert zu lesen. Was wahrscheinlich auch vergebene Mühe sein würde, da Sherlock dies gewiss durchschauen würde.

Anders als John erwartet hatte traf kein Wirbelsturm die Wohnung. Die Tür wurde nicht aufgeschlagen und Sherlock wütete auch nicht wie sonst wenn er schlecht gelaunt war. Das Öffnen der Tür war nur ein leises Knarzen und Sherlock brachte nichts weiter als einen kalten Windhauch von Draußen in die Wohnung. John keines Blickes würdigen machte sich Sherlock, mit hängenden Schultern und ausdruckslosem Gesicht, auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

„Hey Sherlock. Gut geschlafen?“

Versuchte es John zaghaft. Was jedoch keinerlei Rückmeldung von dem anderen einbrachte. Eigentlich sollte John erleichtert sein, dass er jetzt nicht darüber sprechen musste. Sherlocks Erscheinungsbild und seine Stimmung von heute Morgen, beunruhigten ihn jedoch. Er sprang auf und lief dem anderen hinterher.

„Sherlock. Warte. Ich denke...also diesmal sollten wir wirklich reden.“

Sherlock blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Ohrenbetäubendes Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus und John knetete unruhig seine Hände. Beide waren nicht in der Lage den ersten Schritt zu wagen, beide wussten nicht was gesagt werden sollte, beide konnten nicht aussprechen was passiert war. Denn beide wussten nicht, wie der andere fühlte. John weil er Sherlock nicht durchschauen konnte und Sherlock weil er nicht wahrhaben konnte, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden könnten. Vereint in der Hoffnung, dass der andere zuerst sprechen, sie erlösen würde. John konnte nicht sehen wie Sherlock die Augen schloss, kurz mit sich rang, dann aber weiter ging. Sherlock konnte die Sorge und die Unsicherheit in Johns Blick nicht sehen.

Bevor Sherlock jedoch seine Tür erreichen konnte siegte der Soldat und der Mut in John. Mit einem großen Satz war er bei dem andern, hielt ihm am Arm fest und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Warte. Wir sollten reden.“

„Das sagtest du bereits. Trotzdem schweigst du.“

Sherlocks Stimme war müde, genau wie sein Blick, den er nicht wie sonst auf Johns Augen, sondern auf dessen Haaransatz gerichtet hatte.

Am liebsten wäre John auf den Fußballen umgedreht und hätte die Wohnung verlassen. Wie so oft würden sie im Stillen vereinbaren die Sache zu ignorieren und einfach so weiter machen wie vorher. Sherlocks eingefallene Mundwinkel, seine geschlagene Haltung und seine müden Augen hielten John jedoch davon ab. Er wollte es nicht ignorieren, er wollte Sherlock so wie er jetzt aussah in seine Arme schließen und dicht bei sich halten. Während John klar wurde, dass er für Sherlock da sein wollte, dass er ihn nicht traurig sehen wollte, dass er alles tun würde um ihn glücklich zu sehen und dies ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihm auslöste, nahm Sherlock Johns Schweigen dafür, dass es diesem egal war, was mit ihrer Freundschaft passierte. Schon wollte sich Sherlock wieder umdrehen, wurde jedoch von Johns festem Griff an seinem Arm gehindert.

„ Ok Sherlock. Tut mir leid. Ich finde... diese Situation einfach schwer.“

„ Warum dann darüber reden. Wir vergessen es einfach.“

„Schon wieder?“

„Du bist gestern auf die dumme Idee gekommen es wieder zu tun.“

Sherlocks Augen funkelten ihn an. Sein Mund war verzogen, seine Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen.

John funkelte ihn zurück an. Nicht weil ihn Sherlocks Worte verärgerten, sondern weil er es gewohnt war bei diesem Tonfall in Abwehrhaltung zu gehen.

„ Wenn du nichts dazu zu sagen hast, dann gibt es auch nichts darüber zu reden.“

Diesmal war Sherlocks Stimme kühl und reserviert.

„ Sherlock was willst du von mit hören?“

„ Nichts. Du wolltest reden, ich wollte es ignorieren.“

„ Und ich will es nicht ignorieren.“

„Was willst du dann? Mir erklären warum du dir gestern einen Spaß aus mit gemacht hast? Menschen tun dumme Dinge wenn sie betrunken sind. Dinge die sie bereuen oder sonst nicht

tun würden.“

„ Ganz genau.“

Nachdem Johns Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, fiel Sherlocks Ausdruck in sich zusammen. Zum ersten Mal sah John, dass der andere verloren wirkte. Sein Gesicht war leer und gleichzeitig waren seine Augen voller Enttäuschung und Trauer. John spürte ein ziehen in seiner Brust. Es war als würde jemand Gewichte an sein Herz hängen. Alles in ihm schrie ihn an den anderen in den Arm zu nehmen. Wenn er könnte würde er alles tun um ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des anderen zu zaubern. Ohne zu wissen warum der andere so traurig war, erschien ihm dies jedoch unmöglich. Sherlock versuchte derweilen sich aus Johns Griff zu befreien um sich umzudrehen.

„ Warte. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich habe mir keinen Spaß aus dir gemacht. Sondern das man betrunken Dinge tut, die man sonst nicht tut. Ich wollte nicht dass du....also ich...“

„ Was wolltest du nicht? Spaß auf meine Kosten haben? Mich küssen? Warum hast du es dann getan?“

„ Ach komm Sherlock als ob du das nicht schon längst weißt. Jetzt tu nicht so als hättest du mich nicht schon durchschaut bevor ich mich durchschaut habe. Als wüsstest du nicht genau was hier vor sich geht. Versuch nicht mich zu täuschen. Ich weiß du bist sauer auf mich, weil du erkannt hast was in mir vorgeht.“

Der Frust schoss die Worte aus John heraus ohne dass er darüber nachdenken konnte. Mit erschrockenen Augen starrte er den anderen panisch an. Endlich sah nun auch Sherlock John an. Sah ihn richtig an. So wie er Klienten ansah um aus ihnen schlau zu werden. Mit konzentrierter und neutraler Miene trafen sich ihre Augen wieder. John konnte sehen wie sehr der andere nachdachte. John konnte den Blick nicht mehr standhalten und sah geschlagen zu Boden.

„ Was meinst du John?“

Das ruhige, brummen Sherlocks Stimme vibrierte in Johns Körper. Es war ein Stummes flehen von Sherlock, dass der andere ihn wieder ansah.

„ Bitte Sherlock. Du weißt es ganz genau. Besser als ich es selber weiß.“

John flehte den anderen an ihn nicht zu zwingen das aussprechen zu müssen, was er sich selbst noch nicht eingestanden hatte.

Mit kleinen Bewegungen, schlich Sherlock an ihn heran und stand nun dicht vor ihm. Johns Arm glitt nach unten und verließ Sherlock. Dieser schloss seine Hand jedoch um Johns Handgelenk. Bei der Berührung zuckte John. Nicht weil sie unangenehm war, sondern weil er erschrocken war darüber, wie eisig kalt die Finger des anderen waren. Durch den Schreck wanderte Johns Blick wieder nach Oben und traf auf die ernst schauenden Augen des Anderen. In diesem Moment verlor John jegliche Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Sein Atem schien nicht mehr das zu machen, was er machen sollte, sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, seine Gesichtszüge gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. John kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. In diesem Moment wollte er es jedoch nicht fühlen, er wollte wegrennen. Dennoch wartete er darauf was Sherlock tun würde. Mit einem Mal erkannte John den vertrauten Ausdruck in Sherlocks Gesicht, wenn der andere die Lösung erkannte.

„ Ich weiß nicht...ich wusste nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Einer der wenigen Male in denen ich unsicher bin.“

Sherlocks Stimme brach und John wusste wie schwer es dem anderen fiel dies zuzugeben. Beide waren verloren. Beide wussten nicht weiter. Sherlock wusste nicht ob er richtig lag. John konnte nichts sagen oder denken und schluckte hart. Sherlock konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem anderen wenden. Allmählich löste sich jedoch das Nachdenkliche und Gefasste in seinem Blick und machte etwas flehendem und sehnsüchtigem Platz. In diesem Moment fragte sich John endlich warum sich Sherlock nicht so verhielt als wäre es ihm egal und was der Blick des anderen bedeuteten konnte.

„ Sherlock. Ich weiß es selber nicht.“

Sherlock trat näher auf ihn zu und wartete. John konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls auf den anderen zu zutreten. Langsam und nur wenige Millimeter beugte sich Sherlock, ohne seine Augen von Johns Augen zu wenden, nach vorne, nur so weit dass man die Bewegung auch anders erklären und verstehen konnte als eine Einladung und Bitte an John. John wollte in diesem Moment die Bewegung jedoch nicht anders verstehen, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken welche Intention Sherlock haben könnte. Seine freie Hand lies er zitternd in den Nacken des anderen wandern. Unbewusst fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe bevor er diese einzog. Sich hochstreckend, nur ihre Nasen sich berührend, war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„ Was willst du Sherlock?“

Ohne zu antworten schloss Sherlock seine Augen. Es gab verschiedene Möglichkeiten diese Frage zu interpretieren, es gab andere Erklärungen warum John tat was er tat. In diesem Moment wollte Sherlock das was er sah und hörte jedoch nicht anders interpretieren als das John das hier wirklich wollte. Und so lies Sherlock endlich los, gab sich selbst endlich nach, stoppte seine Gedanken und nahm sich das was er brauchte.

Zuerst traf ihrer Atem auf den Lippen des anderen. Mit getrennten Lippen und langsam zufallenden Augen, zittrigen Händen und klopfendem Herzen spürten sie die Lippen des anderen. Zuerst liebkosten sich ihre Lippen wie sie es schon zuvor getan haben. Diesmal hielt dies jedoch nicht lange an. Zu lange hatten sie gewartet, zu lange hatten sie das hier gewollte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden intensiver. Das Ziehen an der Lippe des anderen fester. Sherlocks Zunge berührte Johns Lippen, schmeckten sie, erkundeten sie. Verzweifelt bettelnd nach mehr. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer öffnete John seinen Mund und als sich ihre Zungen trafen, dem anderen endlich vergewissernd, dass das hier gewollt war, entfuhr auch Sherlock ein Seufzen. Für einen kurzen Moment tanzten ihre Zungen langsam und schüchtern umeinander. Schmeckten den anderen, wichen zurück, machten Platz oder schoben die Zunge des anderen zurück. Johns Hand wanderte weiter in Sherlocks schöne Locken. Bei dem Gefühl löste sich Sherlocks Griff um Johns Handgelenk und wanderte an die Seite des anderen um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Johns nun freie Hand fand endlich ihren Weg an Sherlocks Gesicht und umfasste es. Mit dem Daumen strich er sanft über die weiche, viel zu kalte Haut, über die wundersamen, wunderschönen Wangenknochen. Seine restlichen Finger ruhten an der empfindlichen Haut unter Sherlocks Ohr und konnten dort den schnellen Puls des anderen fühlen. Sherlocks andere Hand ruhte auf Johns Rücken, damit er ihn noch näher an sich drücken konnte, in der Sorge, dass er den anderen sonst wieder verlieren könnte. Als ihre Zungen zurückwichen und Sherlock Johns Unterlippe fordernd einsog, brach John den Kuss um sich leicht nach hinten zu lehnen, seinen Griff nicht lösend. Mit schweren Augenliedern schauten sie sich gegenseitig Still an. Sich vergewissernd ob es wirklich sein konnte, dass der andere das hier wollte. Ungläubig, dass sie das hier wirklich taten.

Sherlocks Lippen waren geöffnet, seine Augen verträumt. Auf Johns Lippen formte sich ein schüchternes aber ermutigendes Lächeln. Gleichzeitig reckten sie sich wieder nach den Lippen des anderen und vereinten sie. Als sich ihre Zungen wieder trafen verschnellerte sich ihr Kuss. John zog leicht an Sherlocks Haaren, Sherlock hielt sich an Johns Pulli fest, ihre Zungen tanzten schneller,, Zähne die auffordernder an den Lippen des anderen knabberten. Immer öfter entfuhr einem der beiden ein zufriedenes Seufzen. Sie küssten sich als wären sie kurz vorm ertrinken und der Mund des anderen wäre die einzige Möglichkeit Luft zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig raubte das Gefühl, den anderen so nah bei sich zu haben und zu küssen, ihnen beiden den Atem.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die sich gleichzeitig viel zu kurz anfühlte, verlangsamte sich ihr Kuss wieder. Widerwillig brachen ihre Münder auseinander. John trat einen Schritt zurück und lies seine Hände auf die Brust des anderen sinken, der ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen, locker an der Hüfte gegriffen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre Augen funkelten und gleichzeitig breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Mündern aus. Jedoch hielt dies nicht lange. Verlegen und unsicher starrten sie auf den Boden.

Sherlock schien als erstes seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Also wolltest du das gestern wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„ Und das erste Mal?“

„Auch.“

„ Du hast das nicht nur zur Belustigung gemacht?“

„Nein du Idiot.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder.

„ Was ist mit dir Sherlock?“

„ Ich dachte das wäre offensichtlich.“

„ Was soll offensichtlich gewesen sein und warum?“

„ Nichts.“

Sherlocks Worte waren kaum zu hören und schnell senkte dieser seinen Blick wieder. Auch in dem wenigen Licht konnte John trotzdem zu seiner Verwunderung feststellen, dass der andere rot wurde.

„ Du willst das hier. Du wolltest es auch gestern.“

John legte verwundert seien Kopf schief.

„ Natürlich John. War das nicht schon seit langer Zeit offensichtlich?“

„ Seit langer Zeit? Offensichtlich? Nicht für einen normalen Menschen.“

„Oh.“

„ Ich dachte du denkst Gefühle sind überflüssig. Was war mit all dem Emotionen sind ein chemischer Defekt?“

„ Das stimmt auch.“ Sherlock atmete scharf ein bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme und festen Blick hinzufügte „ Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und du scheinst eine Ausnahme zu sein John.“

Diese Worte waren genug dass John alle seine Zweifel über Bord warf und den anderen wieder an sich heran zog. Ihre Augen trafen sie und suchten nach einer Antwort was das hier bedeutete und bedeuten würde. John lächelte wieder.

„ Dann willst du das hier versuchen?“

Sherlock sah den anderen mit einem warmen und glücklichen Ausdruck an. Er wusste nicht was das hier genau bedeutete und wie es funktionieren würde. Was genau er wollte. Aber er wusste, dass sich das hier richtig anfühlte und das sie ihren eigenen Weg finden würden.

Mit einem Lächeln, klopfenden Herzen und zufrieden beugte er sich herunter antwortete mit rauer, ruhiger aber ernster Stimme, bevor er sie beide wieder in einen liebevollen, innigen Kuss schloss.

„Ja.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich bin ich mit der Geschichte während des zweiten Kapitels nicht mehr so zufrieden gewesen. Irgendwann beim Schreiben hat mir das dritte Kapitel jedoch wieder ganz gut gefallen. Vielleicht gefällt es ja auch dem ein oder anderen. Ich wollte einfach mal ausprobeiren etwas geschriebenes hochzuladen.


End file.
